Flor de Lótus
by Amanda Cunha
Summary: A flor de Lótus em botão é um simbolismo das infinitas possibilidades do Homem, enquanto que a flor aberta representa a criação do Universo. Assim é o mundo de um adolescente: um universo de infinitas possibilidades e criações. Amizades, amores, desafios. De diversos pontos de vistas, pequenos enredos se individualizam e se misturam. Essa é a história que eles vão contar.
1. Capítulo Um

**Sinopse: Hogwarts é o mundo mágico dos adolescentes.**

** Gina Weasley é a melhor estudante e apanhadora de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Tem sua "vida perfeita" toda planejada. **

**Draco Malfoy, reprimido pelos pais a vida toda, não quer saber de nada. Para ele, o que importa é se divertir, mesmo que seja a custa dos outros. **

**O que será que pode acontecer quando ele decide se divertir com Gina?**

**.**

**Ânia é uma menina rica, típica rebelde e cheia de questões. E quem não é? **

**Já o professor Alex, um homem com um passado trágico, é o professor idealista que vive pelos alunos. **

**Quando um professor e uma aluna se apaixonam, eles terão que enfrentar novos desafios.**

**.**

**Harry Potter é o nosso menino-que-sobreviveu. É popular e dedicado, porém sempre preso ao seu destino certo: o de provavelmente morrer enfrentando Voldemort. **

**Kalindi Swaraj é uma aluna da Corvinal que segue a crença hindu, e possui uma maravilhosa convicção de que é possível amar e ser feliz. **

**O que o destino estaria planejando ao juntar os dois?**

**.**

**Edu Miller é o nosso querido jornalista. Comunicativo e inteligente, ele quer conhecer o mundo e escrever para o mundo. E é através dele que conhecemos partes da história desse grupo que se encontra, se relaciona e se transforma.**

**.**

** De seus diferentes pontos de vista, eles contam suas histórias, dia-a-dia, sentimentos, vontades e transformações. Enfrentam desafios, conflitos, relações intensas e perigosas, talvez. Será que juntos, poderão descobrir e encontrar a si mesmos?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

**.**

"Palavras são, na minha nem tão humilde opinião, nossa inesgotável fonte de magia, capazes de ferir e de curar!" – **J. K. Rowling**

**.**

Mas que noite mais irônica aquela.

Ela festejando... Toda aquela gente em volta dela... Vencendo mais uma vez.

Feliz...

Linda.

E ele...

_Bom, acho que você não pode se considerar alguma coisa diante disso. Estou errado?_

Claro que não. Suspirei.

Novamente, ela conseguia ser perfeita demais. Ela estava acima dele. Muito acima.

_Só porque ela ganhou o jogo?_

E porque ela tem amigos...

_Amigos? Pff... Não existe essa história de amigos. Um bando de mentiroso ali naquela quadra._

Pelo menos eles fingem que gostam dela.

_Com aquele corpo... Até eu fingiria._

Cala a boca. Eles gostam dela porque é popular... É perfeita. Está em cima do pedestal.

_Até que alguém a derrube._

O que é? Você não está insinuando que eu vá fazer isso, está?

_Claro que não._

Bom. Eu não pretendo derruba-la de lugar nenhum.

_E você quer que eu acredite nisso?_

Eu só quero... Brincar com ela.

_Brincar de morder?_

Eu gosto de brincadeiras de verdade.

_Não se brinca com o destino, Malfoy..._

O meu destino já está traçado. Não posso mais brincar com ele... Mas com o dela, posso entrar numa montanha russa.

E se ela cair do pedestal... É perda total.

.

**Ponto de vista: Edu Miller**

- Mais uma vitória da Grifinória! O que será que Lucas McNamara, nosso querido artilheiro, tem a dizer sobre isso?

- O que eu posso dizer? Temos jogadores ótimos, não é? Uma equipe de primeira, com Harry Potter, Gina Weasley... Nós fizemos o nosso melhor!

- E todos nós estávamos lá para presenciar o maravilhoso resultado! E agora, vamos falar com Hector Joyseen, outro incrível artilheiro do time. Hector, o que você achou do jogo?

- Nós realmente fizemos um jogo incrível, impressionante... Mas estávamos treinando para isso. Então, posso dizer que era totalmente esperado e...

- Uhuuul! Foi o máximo! Foi meu primeiro jogo, cara!

- Ei, ei, pirralho! Você está me interrompendo!

- Olha, temos aí nosso novo jogador vitorioso, então! Qual é o nome desse batedor de sorte?

- Meu nome é Hugo Joyseen.

- Você ficou nervoso, Hugo?

- Um pouco.

- E como foi a estreia?

- Foi a melhor de todas!

- A torcida da Grifinória vibra com as defesas do novo craque! Opa, opa... Olha quem temos aqui... A batedora Laura Astonish, mais conhecida como _Astonishing_, sempre surpreendente!

- Bom saber que você entra na onda dessas piadinhas com nome, Edu _Milho_...

- Espera aí... Também não precisa esmagar, não é? Dê seu melhor sorriso para minha câmera, vai... Ok... Ok, já entendi, você não está afim... Mas que garota difícil!

- E aí, Miller?

- Vitor Kutcher e sua namorada, Ellen Fantonine! Uma foto, por favor? Obrigado! E então, felizes com a vitória?

- Muito! Muito mesmo! A Ellen disse que há muito tempo não jogávamos com tanta sintonia.

- E ela tem razão! Eu tentei gravar tudo, mas foi praticamente impossível com tantos movimentos sincronizados e passes perfeitos. Aquele balaço que quase atingiu Gina Weasley... Uau, se não fosse por você, estaríamos sem nossa apanhadora pelos próximos jogos da temporada!

- É, aquilo eu posso chamar de jogada de sorte.

- Aliás, onde estão nossos heróis, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley?

- Devem estar no salão comunal! Vai rolar uma festinha de comemoração! Nós estamos indo para lá!

- Que ótimo! Quem fala é o jornalista Edu Miller, direto da quadra de Quadribol de Hogwarts, vitória maravilhosa da Grifinória sobre a Corvinal! Boa noite!

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Gina Weasley**

- Nossa... Isso que é um hematoma. Definitivamente, um acúmulo de plaquetas de ordem milenar!

Eu ri. Ri, não. Gargalhei. Era fácil, me sentia muito feliz.

- Não exagera tanto, Ânia. Foi só uma pancadinha no aro.

- Pelo menos te rendeu um gol. Alguma utilidade para todos esses treinos e arranhões aí...

Vesti uma blusa de manga comprida, que escondesse um pouco tudo aquilo que Ânia acabara de comentar.

- Ficou linda. – ela me disse e sorriu.

Ânia estava usando um vestido cinza escuro todo estampado, meia calça fina e botas de combate. Seu típico visual, combinando com seus cabelos negros e lisos, na altura dos ombros.

Terminei de me vestir, calcei os tênis e deixei os cabelos soltos. Talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, eles cacheassem um pouco nas pontas. Passei um pouco de maquiagem, coloquei os brincos e avistei meu reflexo, satisfeita.

- Estou pronta.

- Ansiosa para a festa?

- Ansiosa? Por quê?

- Ah, Gina... Até parece que você não compreendeu a minha clara indireta: Lucas McNamara! Aquele garoto de beleza típica valorizada pela mídia que só sabe seguir você com seus olhos de águia para onde quer que você vá.

Eu sorri, sem graça.

- Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa sim.

- Você vai ficar com ele?

Inspirei fundo.

- Sei lá... Se ele pedir...

Ânia sorriu e pegou minha mão, me puxando para a porta. Antes de abri-la, ela puxou minha blusa para o lado, deixando escorrer por um dos ombros.

- Agora sim. Ele não vai resistir.

Nós rimos juntas. Gargalhamos. Era fácil. Tudo parecia bem e feliz.

No meio do caminho, encontramos Harry.

- Onde foi todo mundo? – perguntei.

- Todos já foram para o jardim. – ele respondeu. – Você está bonita.

- Obrigada. Por que ainda está aqui?

- Estava esperando vocês. É mais fácil chegar na sua companhia e dividir o centro das atenções.

Eu ri.

- No lugar de vocês, eu já teria enlouquecido. – Ânia comentou e Harry riu. – Apesar de que, analisando pela forma como vocês estão andando, como se carregassem dez quilos nas costas cada um, acho que já passaram do mínimo de sanidade há algum tempo.

- Eu achei que ninguém fosse notar. – Harry brincou.

- Balaços. – comentei. – Eles acabam com você.

Comecei a ouvir a música. Estávamos nos aproximando da área da festa.

- Olha só quem vem lá!

Senti Harry prender a respiração e tentei fazer o mesmo.

Fechar os olhos, porém, foi uma péssima ideia porque, de repente, eu estava nos ombros de alguém, sendo saudada por uma multidão de grifinórios.

Ta, retiro o que eu disse. A sensação era maravilhosa.

- Grifinória! Grifinória! Grifinória!

Estava tudo decorado de vermelho e dourado e o espaço da festa imitava uma quadra de Quadribol, com os três aros, os jogadores feitos de bonecos, a goles, os balaços e o pomo de ouro eram imitações que voavam por todos os cantos e... Um bolo central com o leão da Grifinória.

Quando me colocaram de novo no chão, eu estava no meio do time, posicionado em frente ao bolo.

- Uma salva de palmas para os nossos campeões! – Edu gritou e ficamos ouvindo as palmas por quase um minuto.

Senti uma mão tocar minha pele, bem num pedaço descoberto pela blusa, na altura dos meus quadris. Era Luc.

- Você foi um arraso. – ele disse no meu ouvido. Eu não pude evitar sorrir, nervosa.

- Você também.

- Shh! Fiquem quietos! O técnico vai fazer um discurso!

Quase por meio de mágica, o silêncio inundou o jardim.

Harry apontou a varinha para a própria garganta, como costumava fazer em todos os treinos, e sua voz aumentou o volume.

- Boa noite, Grifinória!

- Boa noite! – todos responderam com gritos e palmas.

- Eu gostaria de parabenizar aos jogadores. – ele olhou para nós e piscou um olho. – Vocês foram muito valentes mesmo. E, claro, um parabéns à nossa torcida que nos dá força quando mais precisamos, sempre! – ele encontrou Rony e Hermione na multidão, enquanto todos aplaudiam enlouquecidamente. – Bom, foi uma primeira vitória, mas muitos jogos ainda vêm pela frente. Alguns mais fáceis, outros mais difíceis que o de hoje. Teremos faltas, alguns prováveis acidentes e alguns desentendimentos também. Normal. Somos um time, com todas as partes boas e ruins de um time. Mas, o que eu posso garantir a todos vocês é que faremos o nosso melhor e, se for para ser, que venha a Taça!

O chão vibrava com tanta agitação.

Harry veio nos abraçar.

Ellen agarrou Vitor num beijo.

Laura me abraçou, feliz.

Hector cumprimentou Luc.

Hugo se jogou no meio da multidão, que o recebeu e o jogou para o alto várias vezes.

Muitas pessoas vieram me abraçar e cumprimentar. Algumas eu conhecia de verdade, outras apenas de vista. Porém, todas elas pareciam saber tudo sobre mim.

- E aí, campeã? – Edu apareceu com sua câmera fotográfica inseparável.

- Ainda é cedo, Edu. Foi só um jogo.

- Gina, você não é campeã por causa de um jogo. Você é campeã porque é. Ta no sangue. Ta no coração.

- Muito poético e clichê da sua parte, Miller. – Ânia comentou. – Nada surpreendente, eu diria... É o padrão jornalístico vendido pelos meios de comunicação para atrair as grandes massas com suas reportagens sensacionalistas e pouco úteis.

Eu senti uma onda de riso vir diante da cara de tacho do Eduardo, mas não tive tempo de expressar, pois Luc estava parado, na minha frente.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou.

- Claro. – eu olhei para Ânia e Edu significativamente e segui Luc até a bancada de bebidas.

- Cerveja?

- Claro.

Era só o que eu sabia dizer?

- Está bem gelada. – ele disse, me entregando uma caneca.

- Está ótima. – eu disse, bebericando.

- E, então... Como está se sentindo?

- Ah... Bem feliz. Nosso primeiro jogo e já com um placar desses, não é?

Num reflexo bizarro, eu e Luc nos abaixamos e desviamos do balaço de mentira, que voava sobre a cabeça das pessoas.

- Nossa... Essa foi por pouco. – ele riu.

- É. Eles deviam ter nos orientado a trazer capacetes.

- Deviam. – ele concordou. - 198 a 36... Realmente muito bom o placar. Parabéns, apanhadora. – ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso bonito.

- Ei, você também, artilheiro. 31 gols foram seus. Eu só peguei o pomo de ouro.

Ele riu:

- _Só_ pegou o pomo de ouro? Quase nada. Mas, é verdade, eu fiz bem a minha parte.

Uma música dançante começou a tocar e Luc me convidou para a pista. Ele dançava bem, realmente sabia se mexer. Mas eu também podia acompanha-lo sem dificuldades.

As músicas iam mudando, ritmos variados, e nós nos adequávamos a todos, como numa disputa de quem se sairia melhor. As primeiras músicas ele ganhou, mas as de ritmos latinos, eu o superei bastante.

No final de uma das músicas, ondulei o corpo para trás, minha cabeça quase alcançando o chão e, no momento seguinte, Luc me segurou, me puxando de volta.

- Uau... – ele me olhava, os olhos brilhando. _Yes_. Tinha conseguido o que queria. – Onde você aprendeu isso?

Eu tirei o cabelo dos olhos.

- Sabe... Se eu te contar, vou ter que te matar. – respondi e ele sorriu, se aproximando de mim.

- Você é realmente impressionante, sabia?

Num movimento rápido, os braços deles envolveram minha cintura e seus lábios beijaram os meus.

Eu correspondi ao beijo, feliz pela vitória. Feliz e satisfeita comigo mesma, sabendo que ele me desejava.

Quando nos separamos, ouvi alguém gritar:

- Pegou o pomo de ouro, hein, McNamara?!

Senti meu rosto esquentar e achei que ele fosse explodir. Logo depois, as mãos frias de Luc estavam sobre minhas bochechas.

- Na verdade, eu ganhei. – ele disse, e me deu outro beijo.

.

**Ponto de vista: Ânia Watson**

- Eu não sei por que ela faz isso...

- Sinceramente? Se ela acha que vai conseguir algum tipo de prestígio ou de piedade de nós com toda essa dedicação, está muito enganada.

Senti a cabeça revirar, tentando me conectar ao mundo...

- O que mais me irrita é que ela tem essa pose de menina perfeita, mas não pensa nem um pouco na gente na hora de acordar às _cinco da manhã_ só para ir treinar...

Nossa... Estava tão difícil acordar.

- Tipo, ela teve um jogo ontem! Porque precisa sair a essa hora no dia seguinte?

Ah, não acredito que elas estavam conversando abertamente sobre isso na minha frente... E enquanto eu tento dormir!

- Vou te falar a verdade: ela só faz isso para impressionar. E, se tiver sorte, consegue comer o Potter e o McNamara de uma vez só.

O QUÊ?

Eu me ergui de um salto da minha cama, para dar de cara com as duas meninas mais insuportáveis da Grifinória, que, por muita sorte, dormiam no meu quarto!

- Ah, mas vocês vão calar essas bocas agora! – eu quase encostei meu indicador no nariz da Andressa Gerard. – Ponto 1: A Gina não treina para impressionar! Ela treina para que os pais dela não tenham que se matar para pagar uma faculdade caríssima para ela, enquanto vocês perdem o precioso tempo de vocês falando mal dos outros... Ou... Deixa eu ver o outro assunto da sua preferência... Falando das roupas e utensílios bregas que vocês costumam pagar preços tão volumosos que poderiam sustentar uma comunidade inteira!

As caras surpresas estavam começando a me satisfazer. Mas apenas começando.

- Ponto 2: Ela tem o direito de fazer o que quiser da vida dela. Ela é a única pessoa legítima que pode responder por isso e se ela quiser ficar com o Malfoy ou até com o Snape, o problema é dela! Vocês estão com inveja porque ela é legal e inteligente e pode ter o menino que quiser! Vocês sabem que ela podia casar com o Harry amanhã, se quisesse, e viver da fortuna dele. Mas não. Ela prefere gastar o tempo dela lutando pelo seu futuro, e não correndo atrás de um homem que a sustente! Eu sinto muito para vocês, mas a opinião alheia, principalmente a de duas meninas mimadas e idiotas, não interessa a ninguém!

Elas estavam ameaçando reclamar, então acho que daqui a pouco seria suficiente.

- Ponto 3: Vocês me acordaram! Abrem as lindas boquinhas para falar que o seu sono foi perturbado por causa de uma menina dedicada que acorda às cinco da manhã para trabalhar (porque, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas ela _ganha_ por isso), e ficam aí berrando no dormitório, com outras três meninas dormindo, que agora já estão acordadas, obviamente... Que respeito e consideração vocês têm pelos outros?

Pude ver lágrimas surgirem nos olhos de uma delas, e comecei a achar que podia começar a finalizar o discurso.

- Ponto 4... Ah! Deixem para lá! Eu não vou perder o meu tempo analisando os outros 38 pontos que sou capaz de pensar com os motivos de porque vocês duas estão completamente equivocadas... Sabe por quê? – eu suspirei, abaixando o tom de voz e usando todo o meu arcabouço artístico de emoção. – Porque eu sinto pena de vocês. Pena. Não tem mais nada que eu possa afirmar que eu sinta que seja mais verdadeiro que isso. Eu sinto muito por vocês. Muito mesmo.

Não sei por que, mas sempre que eu termino um discurso desses, fico com a sensação que passei um pouco dos limites.

Enfim... Sair do dormitório e invadir o dormitório do sétimo ano para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa parece ser a minha melhor opção agora.

- Bom dia, Hermione!

- Ah, oi, Ânia... Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ela imediatamente enrugou a testa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Está tudo perfeita e ordenadamente normal, como tende a acontecer todos os dias. Eu só gostaria de saber se... Eu poderia me arrumar no dormitório de vocês.

As rugas desapareceram imediatamente.

- Ah, claro, Ânia. – ela me deixou entrar. - Na verdade, todas as meninas já saíram. O nosso primeiro tempo é Poções e nós sempre chegamos antes para arrumar os caldeirões e os materiais. – ela pegou sua mochila, duas bolsas de mão, enfiou um pergaminho enrolado debaixo do braço, agarrou cinco livros... – Fique a vontade! – e saiu.

- Obrigada... – eu respondi, impressionada demais com aquela menina magrinha que conseguia carregar tudo aquilo.

E corri para o banheiro. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes, sequei o cabelo, vesti o uniforme e segui para o salão comunal.

Ah, não... Eu quase ia esquecendo!

Voltei para o dormitório, o meu, propriamente dito, e peguei a mochila da Gina, sobre a cama dela. Ela costumava tomar banho e trocar de roupa no vestiário mesmo, e como já tinha os pesos para carregar, eu a ajudava levando seu material para a aula.

Eu estava andando apressada pelos corredores, quase tão carregada quanto a Hermione, quando alguém, diga-se de passagem, muito desastrado, esbarrou em mim como se eu fosse invisível!

Deixei os livros todos caírem, e acabei me desequilibrando também.

Eu realmente não consigo imaginar como fiquei de pé...

Talvez... Por que tinha um cara estranho me segurando pela cintura e... Isso me irritou absurdamente.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Ei! – eu briguei, me afastando dele. – Você não olha por onde anda, não?! – me abaixei para pegar tudo o que tinha caído, mas num instante, ele já estava com tudo nas mãos. Ele estava achando o quê? Que dava para aliviar um grande acidente apenas pegando meus livros? – Me dá isso aqui. – eu disse, irritada. – Você devia tomar mais cuidado num corredor cheio como esse... Pode acabar causando algum acidente mais sério!

_E ainda por cima estou atrasada!_

E então dei as costas, e fui em direção ao Salão Principal.

Que droga! Depois desse esbarrão, eu tinha perdido todo o pouco tempo que sobrara para roubar algum bolinho ou algo assim antes da aula. Tudo por causa da falta de noção de um sem noção qualquer!

Mudei minha direção, correndo para a sala de aula.

Cheguei, apressada, encontrei duas carteiras e me alojei (com todas as minhas coisas e as coisas de Gina).

Ok. Pelo menos o professor não tinha chegado ainda.

Revirando minhas coisas, encontrei a grade de horários. 1º tempo - _História e Filosofia_.

Avistei o Miller e a Foster sentados nas carteiras da frente e perguntei a eles se conheciam o novo professor.

- Eu não, mas a Mari disse que ele é ótimo. – Edu respondeu.

- Na verdade, eu não o conheço, mas já ouvi falar dele. – Mariana Foster, a _geniazinha_ da turma, respondeu.

- Eu só espero que ele seja realmente interessante, porque tudo o que eu não preciso agora é de um professor irritante a mais.

- Ih... Ela está de mau humor hoje. – Miller comentou baixinho.

- Fica na sua, garoto.

E afinal, onde estaria a Gina?

- Bom dia!

_O quê?_

- Ah, olha, o professor chegou! – ouvi alguém comentar. – Bom dia, professor!

_Professor? O quê?_

Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar...

Sim, é isso mesmo que você está pensando, caro leitor.

- Meu nome é Alex Young.

...

O cara do esbarrão. O cara _sem noção_ do esbarrão.

- Eu vim substituir o Professor Binns. Ele está bem, não fiquem preocupados, mas vocês precisam entender que ele já está passando da validade, né?

Todos gargalharam. Não vejo nada de engraçado nisso.

Ele caminhou até sua mesa, e depositou alguns livros lá.

- Bom, brincadeiras a parte. Vocês sabem que a vida é passageira, e, eu garanto, ela é muito, muito sensível. Envelhecer é um processo natural. E é por isso que existe a História! – ele se mexeu, rapidamente, se aproximando da turma. Olhava para todos os lados.

Tentei me esconder, esperando que ele não me visse, afinal, eu tinha falado poucas e boas para ele.

Espera aí! Talvez fosse melhor que me visse logo! E se sentisse culpado pelo que tinha feito!

Por que todos estão rindo dele? Ele nem é tão engraçado assim...

- ... Se a vida não fosse passageira, os registros históricos não seriam necessários. Tudo estaria para sempre guardado na mente de todos. Contar histórias não seria preciso, a passagem da sabedoria de pai para filho não existiria. Não seria necessário, gente.

- Po, professor, seria maneiro se essa matéria não existisse... – comentou o Stalker. Tinha que ser ele. Mas até que... Bom, era um comentário válido.

Alex sorriu.

E Gina apareceu ao meu lado, bem na hora. Tomei um susto.

- Ei, Ânia... Me atrasei muito?

- Acho que não. – respondi.

Droga. Se ele não tinha me visto até ali, agora veria.

- Bom dia, professor. – Gina disse, pois ele estava olhando na nossa direção. – Desculpe o atraso. Eu tive um probleminha.

- Sem problemas. Qual é o seu nome?

- Gina Weasley, professor.

- Eu sou Alex Young, e vocês podem me chamar de Alex, se quiserem. Seja bem vinda, Gina.

- Obrigada.

Então, ele se virou e continuou falando.

Será que não tinha me visto? Ou, talvez, tivesse visto e decidido me ignorar, afinal, devia estar com vergonha pelo que tinha feito.

- Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando: e o que a Filosofia tem a ver com isso? E eu respondo: o que _não_ tem a ver com a Filosofia? – e todos ficaram quietos, intrigados com aquela pergunta. Menos eu, claro. – Nada. Simples. Nada. Todas as formas de pensar do mundo, de viver o mundo, partem da Filosofia. Constituem a Filosofia. É Filosofia. – ele parou de andar e mexer os braços por um minuto. – Querem ver? Kirt, diga uma palavra.

- Uma palavra?

- Sim, uma palavra qualquer. Diga.

- Ah, sei lá... Banana?

Todos riram.

- Ótimo! Banana. O que é uma banana?

- Uma fruta? – Helena respondeu, com a sobrancelha erguida. Obviamente, ela duvidava das ideias dele. E eu também.

- Qual é o seu nome, por favor?

- Helena Boggins.

- Helena, como você sabe que a banana é uma fruta?

- Ah, porque todo mundo sabe. Desde que eu nasci, desde antes disso, as pessoas comem bananas, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Olha a História aí. A banana é conhecida como uma fruta, e esse conhecimento e o hábito de se alimentar da banana vem passando de geração para geração por meio da cultura, e da Biologia, eu suponho. História.

- E a filosofia?

- Me responda você, Kirt. Em algum momento da história... Lá atrás... Alguém olhou para uma banana, sem conhecê-la. O que ele fez?

- Descascou a banana. – ele respondeu e todos riram.

- E nesse ato tão singelo de descascar uma banana, o que ele descobriu?

- Ah... Que ele gostava de comer bananas?

Todos gargalharam novamente.

- Ele percebeu que ela tinha um aroma doce, era macia, e seu gosto era bom. E que, quando a comia, não sentia mais fome. Fome? Sim, aquela dor na barriga que dava às vezes, e que deixava o corpo fraco. Então, aquele objeto que tinha a mesma cor do sol servia para que não sentíssemos aquela dor, e pudéssemos andar e trabalhar... Era alimento. Isso é Filosofia.

Alguns tinham os olhos arregalados pela compreensão. Outros tinham os olhos brilhantes pela descoberta. E outros, ainda, sorriam para o professor, impressionados.

E alguma coisa incomodava meu estômago. Mas não se tratava de fome.

Por um momento, eu saí mentalmente da Terra e fui parar em algum recanto da minha existência. Não era um lugar específico, mas uma sensação. Eu sentia angústia, raiva... Ele não podia ser tão legal. Não podia ser tão inteligente. Ele era apenas um professor arrogante e audacioso que acreditava saber de tudo e nos enganava com sua simpatia falsa. Ele tinha quase me derrubado no corredor... E nem pediu desculpas!

-... E, além disso, vamos tratar de assuntos como a moral, a ética, a relação entre os indivíduos, entre você e o próximo, o respeito e a consideração pelo outro...

- Ah, realmente o respeito e a consideração pelo outro são fundamentais. – eu disse, ironicamente. Quero ver você sair dessa, _Sr. Simpático_.

- Desculpe, qual é o seu nome?

- Ânia Watson.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, pensativo.

Agora que tinha me reconhecido, estava com o rabinho entre as pernas, não é?

- Me escute, Ânia... Posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que respeitar e considerar o outro é imprescindível, e que o ser humano está em busca desse tipo de relação. Porém, na maioria das vezes, ações contrárias passam quase despercebidas por quem as comete. Na verdade, as pessoas estão tão perdidas, e algumas delas são até incapacitadas e não conseguem prestar atenção a tudo e a todos.

Uau. Ele sabe realmente como falar. E atuar, também, pelo jeito.

Gina ficou olhando para mim como se eu fosse um extraterrestre.

Alex andou até sua mesa e pegou o livro de História e o livro de Filosofia. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele continuou a falar sobre os dois conceitos.

Louise Berwanger levantou a mão, mas ele a ignorou durante um bom tempo. Será que, depois da forma que eu falara, ele não deixaria mais ninguém falar?

- Ei, professor Alex, a garota está querendo falar ali. Está há um tempão com o braço para cima!

O professor suspirou. Será que tinha algo errado? Ele, então, se aproximou mais um pouco, ficando finalmente quieto, e disse:

- Eu peço desculpas por não ter avisado a vocês. Na verdade, esse é um teste que gosto de fazer para avaliar como andam as minhas funções táteis, motoras e, principalmente auditivas.

Todos ficaram calados. Talvez fosse possível ouvir a goteira pingando lá no canto esquerdo da sala.

- Eu sou cego.

.

**Ponto de vista: Alex Young.**

Fiquei feliz com a reação deles. Será que não tinham mesmo percebido? Nem um detalhe? Será que não percebiam que eu não os olhava diretamente nos olhos?

Acho que eu estou ficando bom em direcionar meu rosto para o seus rostos, ao menos.

- Ah, professor, conta outra!

A sua voz era um direcionador para mim. Eu sabia exatamente de onde vinha e para onde me virar.

- Vocês duvidam? – eu ri.

- Como é que você faz para andar sem bengala, então? E sem esbarrar em nada?

- Treino. – eu sorri, lembrando as vezes que eu me machucara nessa história. – _Muito_ treino. Eu decoro o posicionamento dos móveis, dos objetos, e vou praticando andar pela sala, chegando até cada um deles.

Algumas meninas do canto direito da sala riram. Eram risadas impressionadas e interessadas. Talvez a cegueira tivesse seus lados bons. Pelo menos servia para impressionar os alunos.

- Caraca, professor. – era o Kirt. – Você é sinistro mesmo.

- Nossa... Que impressionante. – uma menina da segunda fileira. Era certo.

Eu sorri. Tinha que admitir que me fazia bem ouvir isso. Os murmúrios pela sala, todos baixinhos e curiosos. Era divertido.

- Gente, também não é assim tão incrível. Todos vocês têm toda a capacidade para desenvolver o que quiserem. Tudo de que vocês precisam é de foco, tempo e dedicação. Claro que não é prioridade para nenhum de vocês saber se mover sem enxergar, e por isso parece impressionante.

- Como é que você faz para andar pela escola? Quer dizer, tem muita gente andando por aí...

- Eu tenho dificuldades de andar. Principalmente pelos corredores. E não uso bengalas... – eu acrescentei, prevendo que perguntariam isso. -... Porque acho mais interessante tentar me localizar de acordo com os sons de vocês. E, claro... Porque ninguém como eu gosta de bengala. Eu acredito que sejamos capazes de viver sem ela.

Eu sabia que ela estava me ouvindo. E eu sabia que ela compreenderia.

Prestando bastante atenção, ouvi-a dizer para a amiga:

- Para mim, chega. – e sair pela sala batendo os pés.

Pelo tom de sua voz, eu soube que ela queria que a ouvisse. Ela queria que eu soubesse que tinha saído.

Alguns alunos riram e reclamaram do comportamento dela, e eu pedi silêncio.

- Lembrem-se: vocês não sabem nada da vida dela para ficar julgando. E mesmo que soubessem, ninguém tem esse direito. – e pisquei o olho. Frases rigorosas desse tipo não deviam reprimir ou recriminar, apenas orientar.

Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sabia que ela compreenderia.

.

**Ponto de vista: Edu Miller.**

- A aula do cara é fantástica. – comentei, sentando-me ao lado da Gina na mesa da Grifinória.

Peguei um pedaço de frango e um pouco de purê. Nossa, que fome...

- Eu também achei. – Gina comentou. – E ele tem reflexos ótimos. Fiquei pensando se não deveríamos treinar mais outros sentidos, além da visão...

- Isso ia ser ótimo para o Quadribol.

- Ia mesmo. – ela disse, e bebeu o suco.

- E a _emburradinha_, aí...

- Cala a boca, Miller.

- Opa, opa... Não falo mais! É só que... Foi realmente estranha aquela sua saída da... – Ânia me fuzilou com aquele olhar azul dela e eu decidi que estava na hora de escolher outro assunto.

- Estou pensando em fazer uma matéria com o Alex. Algo como... – eu estiquei os braços, como que visualizando o título da notícia. – "As habilidades de um professor cego na sala de aula".

- Que tal... "O professor que enxerga de verdade"?

- Ótimo, Mari! – e voltei a idealizar a matéria. Muitos alunos gostariam de falar dele. Ah, e alunas principalmente. Todas já estavam em cima dele, afinal, o cara é o cara. Seria bom procurar um especialista para falar do assunto...

Eu peguei mais um pedaço de torta, e procurei pelo sal. Mari me entregou.

- Você não para um minuto, hein, Gina?

- O quê? – ela se assustou e eu gargalhei.

- Esses olhares aí... Daqui a pouco o salão todo vai perceber.

Ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e eu gargalhei mais ainda.

- Se você não espalhar isso por aí no seu jornal, talvez a gente consiga ter mais privacidade. – ela disse e olhou de volta para o Lucas, que sorriu.

- Acredite. Não preciso me dar ao trabalho para isso.

- Cala a boca, Miller!

Ânia jogou uma bolinha de guardanapo em mim e eu decidi fazer um escândalo, fingindo dor. Até que ela finalmente riu. Por pouco tempo, mas riu.

.

**Ponto de vista: Gina Weasley.**

Eu e Ânia disputamos corrida até as masmorras.

- Eu não sei porque ainda disputo com você. – ela disse, ofegante. – É óbvio que você vai ganhar. Você corre todos os dias, alcança uma velocidade que está fora das estatísticas, e ainda tem uma condição física muito acima da média.

- Você é boa, Ânia.

- É, é... Ok. – ela estalou a língua. – Vamos encarar a fera.

Eu ri. Snape. Aula de Poções. Sonserina. Combinação perfeita.

- Hoje nós vamos concluir o conteúdo do bimestre. Eu não vou perguntar quais foram as questões principais, pois vocês, seres extremamente dispersos, jamais se lembrariam. Por esse mesmo motivo, eu também não farei um teste.

A turma comemorou comedidamente, e logo todos se calaram rapidamente com o olhar tediosamente irritado do Snape.

- Continuando... Eu decidi que um trabalho seria melhor para as notas. Vocês formarão pares.

Eu e Ânia nos olhamos, num combinado mútuo que estaríamos juntas nesse desafio.

- Um aluno da Grifinória com um aluno da Sonserina.

- O quê? – Andressa Vouton, da Sonserina, exclamou. A turma toda começou a protestar.

- Entenda, Srta. Vouton, - Snape disse, ignorando a todos. – que seria desmoralizante demais caso a Grifinória fizesse o trabalho sozinha. As notas seriam péssimas. E as notas da Sonserina ficariam muito altas. Eu não quero repetir ninguém da Grifinória, apesar de ser quase impossível. Seria muito... Desagradável ter que aturá-los mais uma vez.

Eu segurei o braço da Ânia para que ela não levantasse e fosse dar um soco na cara do Snape. Até eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de bater nele.

Sem mais palavras, Snape esticou um longo pergaminho e o colocou à frente dos olhos:

- Cree e Villard; Berwanger e Woodley; June e Georges... – algumas duplas depois, o nome de Ânia apareceu. – Clay e Watson.

O garoto de olhos negros nos encarou e Ânia quase rosnou.

- Ah, Ânia, até que ele não é tão ruim assim... – comentei e voltei meu olhar para o Snape ao ouviu meu nome.

- Weasley... e Malfoy.

Não. Não pode ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenas do próximo capítulo:<strong>

"De repente, Snape apareceu.

- Muito bem, Draco. Está na cor e consistência perfeita. 10 pontos para a Sonserina...

E aquela seria a hora que eu viraria toda a poção em cima dele!

- Na verdade, Prof. Snape, quem concertou tudo foi a Weasley.

Meus olhos se arregalaram para o Malfoy".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

**Oi, pessoal! Estou às voltas de volta com uma nova fic! Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo e que me mandem muitas reviews, por favor! Ah, e ideias também! Já tenho os próximos capítulos escritos, mas sempre posso mudar!**

**Beijos e obrigada por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras,**

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

"Quando o mistério é muito impressionante, a gente não ousa desobedecer". O Pequeno Príncipe - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Gina Weasley**

- Weasley e Malfoy.

- O quê? – perguntei e senti um caroço se formar na minha garganta. Snape não podia estar falando sério.

Ele nem mesmo é aluno da turma! É o monitor!

- Weasley, está surda?

Eu me levantei. Para convencer Snape, eu teria que ser muito... Convincente.

- Professor Snape, será que eu poderia trocar de dupla?

- Algum motivo especial para isso, Weasley?

- Sim. Muitos. – eu inspirei. – Nós somos adversários diretos no Quadribol. E eu receio que isso possa causar algum tipo de... Desentendimento.

- Motivo negado. – ele me cortou e eu fiquei de boca aberta.

- Mas...

- Hendrix e Jolie; Borgins e Creeve...

Eu olhei para o Malfoy, que me olhava com um leve sorriso irônico.

Gina, inspira fundo. Você consegue. É apenas um trabalho de Poções, _a matéria que você mais precisa de nota para ganhar a bolsa da faculdade._

Eu sabia que ele não viria até mim, e, como eu não estava afim de estragar tudo, decidi ir até ele. Peguei minha mochila e meu livro e me sentei ao seu lado.

Olhei para o quadro. A primeira tarefa era fazer a Poção do Morto-Vivo.

Vendo que Malfoy não se movia, eu mesma fui pegar os ingredientes na estante.

Após uma certa espera para conseguir algum espaço na estante (já que Grifinórios e Sonserinos brigavam pelos melhores ingredientes), voltei para a mesa.

Malfoy continuava a olhar para o seu livro, vidrado com sei lá o quê.

Ok. Vamos lá.

_Picar raízes de valeriana e colocar no caldeirão._

Era o que o livro dizia, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Olhei para o Malfoy, a estátua, e desisti. Tudo bem. Fazer tudo sozinha provavelmente seria mais fácil.

_Cortar a vagem suporífera e adicionar ao caldeirão._

Comecei a cortar a vagem, o que era bem trabalhoso, e, enfim, Malfoy se manifestou:

- Está errado.

Eu o olhei de forma indagadora.

- O que está errado?

- O que você está fazendo, Weasley.

- Eu estou fazendo _exatamente_ como diz no livro.

- Está errado. – ele repetiu.

Eu apenas inspirei fundo e voltei a cortar a vagem. Depois, mexi no sentido anti-horário, como indicado no livro, e adicionei a raiz de asfodelo em pó.

- Você não vai ajudar? – eu perguntei a ele, irritada quando espirrei com todo aquele pó.

- Eu tentei ajudar, mas você é muito teimosa e não quis ouvir.

- Ah, _eu_ sou teimosa? Eu só estou fazendo igualzinho ao que o livro diz! E, além do mais, fui eu que fui pegar todos os ingredientes enquanto você ficou aqui, parado, descansando, ou seja, você não pode reclamar de nada.

Ele me olhou por um tempo e deu de ombros, voltando aqueles malditos olhos cinzas para o livro.

_Adicionar a infusão de losna._

Ok. Faltava só um passo.

- Está péssima. – Snape declarou, atrás de mim, me fazendo quase derrubar aquela... Gororoba toda. – Weasley, eu sabia que você não tinha talento nenhum, mas _isso_? Vou ter que tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória por sua... Tamanha incompetência.

- Espera aí. – eu argumentei. – Ainda não está pronta... E se tirar 10 da Grifinória, vai ter que tirar 10 da Sonserina também.

- Isso sou eu que decido, Weasley. O seu único direito é ficar calada.

Vendo meus olhos arregalados e a cara vermelha, ele se deu por satisfeito e saiu.

_Mas que droga!_

Eu massageei a têmpora e voltei a olhar o livro, pensando numa forma de resolver tudo.

- Eu disse que estava errado. Mas você insistiu em não escutar ao seu monitor. – Malfoy murmurou e eu o olhei como se fosse capaz de atirar nele com os olhos. Ele pareceu surpreso. – Me dá isso aqui, deixa que eu faço. – ele puxou o caldeirão e os ingredientes para perto dele.

- Ah, agora você quer fazer? Estava só esperando o Snape me massacrar para depois fazer a _poção perfeita_. Ta bom, Malfoy. Eu sei muito bem qual é a sua.

Ele pareceu não reagir as minhas palavras. Ficou concentradíssimo no livro e nos ingredientes.

- É importante usar a faca de prata para cortar a vagem suporífera, e se você amassá-la também... – e ele assim o fez. – Está garantindo a absorção total do ingrediente, que é o mais importante para essa poção.

Enquanto explicava, ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos, como que para saber se eu estava entendendo ou prestando atenção.

- Está vendo? – ele apontou para a poção. – Está violeta, exatamente como tem que ficar.

E estava mesmo.

Num momento da explicação, eu me vi respondendo a ele com certo interesse e fiquei brava comigo mesma.

Ele te trata muito mal e você ainda dá trela para ele?

De repente, Snape apareceu.

- Muito bem, Draco. Está na cor e consistência perfeitas. 10 pontos para a Sonserina...

E aquela seria a hora que eu viraria toda a poção em cima dele!

- Na verdade, Prof. Snape, quem concertou tudo foi a Weasley.

Meus olhos se arregalaram para o Malfoy.

- A Weasley? – Snape indagou.

- Sim. Eu me distraí e coloquei um ingrediente a mais na poção anterior. Por isso deu errado. Então, a Weasley decidiu fazer tudo sozinha para normalizar a poção. E, pelo visto, conseguiu.

_O que ele está fazendo?_

- E o que você fez para normalizá-la, Weasley? – Snape me perguntou e eu engasguei.

- Ela amassou a vagem suporífera com a faca de prata.

- Ah... Sim.

Eu estava quase brigando com o Malfoy de novo, quando lembrei que precisava dos pontos daquela tarefa. Pelo menos, recuperar os 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

- Você tem certeza do que diz, Draco? – Snape perguntou.

Malfoy olhou para mim.

- Toda certeza.

Eu senti a minha pele aquecer.

- Então, 10 pontos para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina. – Snape disse. Ou algo próximo disso. Eu não tenho certeza... Estava vidrada demais naquele ser esquisito que...

Seus olhos desviaram.

Eu percebi que não estava respirando.

Malfoy começou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Eu... Ah... – pigarreei, tentando achar minha voz. – Malfoy. Porque você fez isso?

- Acabou a aula. – ele disse, e levantou.

- Espera! – eu exclamei. – Você não vai me responder?

Ele parou, o cabelo caindo em cima dos olhos, e então disse:

- Está na hora de voar, Weasley.

_O quê?_

E então ele saiu porta afora, sem olhar para trás.

_Hora de voar?_

- Vamos logo, Gi. – Ânia falava comigo.

- Oi?

- Pega suas coisas. Nós temos que descer, antes que o Snape nos tranque nas masmorras.

Eu a olhei e revirei os olhos.

Enfiei meu livro de Poções na mochila e saí da sala com a Ânia. Os olhos do Malfoy ainda estavam na minha tela mental.

- A Lorie acabou de dizer que não teremos Escrita hoje porque a professora está doente. – Ânia comentou.

- É mesmo?

- O que vamos fazer?

Eu pensei um pouco.

- Você, eu não sei. Mas eu vou treinar.

Ânia bateu os pés.

- Claro, claro... A atleta Gina... Inseparável da sua vassoura... Sempre deixando os amigos na mão...

- Deixa de ser mentirosa!

Ela riu. E eu também.

Estava feliz de ter aquele tempo livre. Eu adorava voar.

.

**Ponto de vista: Alex Young**

Finalmente tinha terminado de preencher toda a estante. Agora estava repleta com os meus livros, e eu podia dizer que estava me sentindo em casa.

Na verdade, aquilo era melhor do que estar em casa. Eu poderia descer até o Salão Principal se quisesse e encontrar os alunos. Os _meus_ alunos.

Pelas minhas contas, deviam ser quase dez horas. Estava tarde, todos já deviam estar no salão comunal ou em seus dormitórios. Tudo o que eu podia fazer agora era ficar com as lembranças do primeiro dia de aula.

Eu estava nervoso, claro, mas fui recebido tão bem por todos. Era quase como se eu já conhecesse aquele lugar, apesar de nunca ter colocado os pés em Hogwarts antes.

"Tenho certeza que você vai gostar da gente, professor!" – a Alice, do terceiro ano, me dissera no final da aula.

Era a primeira vez que eu lidaria com adolescentes e, modéstia parte, penso que me saí bem. Eles eram divertidos. Alguns deles eram incrivelmente interessados e isso me enchia de gás para desenvolver muitos tipos de atividades.

A primeira seria o Grupo de Apoio. Eu tinha certeza que faria muito sucesso. Amanhã mesmo, eu me sentaria com o Dumbledore e conversaria sobre as possibilidades de montar o grupo. Havia um orfanato em Hogsmeade que precisava de ajuda, e tenho certeza que seria uma ótima experiência para essas crianças.

Crianças... Eu ri. Eram mesmo crianças. Viviam dentro dos muros da escola... O que sabiam sobre a vida?

"Você não olha por onde anda, não?!"

Eu a segurei, o mais rápido que meus reflexos permitiram, mas ainda assim, suas coisas caíram no chão. Tenho que admitir que ficara bem chateado comigo mesmo por isso. Eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar a vida das pessoas com a minha deficiência visual.

"Ah, realmente o respeito e a consideração pelo outro são fundamentais." Ela dissera, cheia de ironia.

A partir daquele momento, meus ouvidos ficaram atentos a ela, esperando a próxima mordida.

E ela não veio... Pelo menos não diretamente.

"Para mim, chega!". O barulho dos seus pés ainda ecoava na minha cabeça.

Ânia Watson...

Erguendo-me de supetão, fui até a gaveta em que guardava o diário de classe. Encontrando o puxador, abri a gaveta. Eram muitas turmas, mas, por sorte, estava organizado em ordem numérica. Tateei até o sexto diário e passei os dedos por cima da escrita em braile, constatando que era mesmo o sexto ano.

Eu não sabia ao certo se ela era da Corvinal ou da Grifinória, mas pela sua ousadia, eu poderia chutar.

Abri na lista da Grifinória e comecei a procurar.

Ânia.

Não havia nenhuma.

Voltei para o início da lista, procurando pelos sobrenomes e a achei.

Não havia nenhuma Ânia Watson, mas havia uma Ana Clara Watson. Só podia ser ela.

E justo Ana Clara...

Fechei os olhos, com imagens passadas voltando a minha mente num solavanco.

_Agora não._

Determinado a me manter no presente, voltei a atenção para o histórico dela.

"Ana Clara Watson

Grifinória – Sexto ano.

Nascida em: 7 de fevereiro de 1981."

O nome do pai constava, porém o nome da mãe faltava. Isso, eu sabia, só podia significar duas coisas: ou ela não tinha sido registrada pela mãe, ou sua mãe tinha falecido.

Isso já explicava bastante coisa e eu não podia deixar de ficar triste ao pensar numa garota de 17 anos sem mãe.

Continuando a ler, soube que ela vivia com o pai numa mansão em Sidney, na Austrália. Era uma menina rica. Pobre menina rica...

Suas notas escolares eram boas, quase todas acima da média. Nenhuma nota abaixo de dez em Línguas e Escrita. Em História da Magia, a antiga matéria do professor Binns, que se transformara em História e Filosofia com a minha entrada, só notas acima de oito. Ela parecia uma aluna inteligente.

E muito crítica, pelo jeito...

Depois de ler mais algumas coisas, cheguei à conclusão que as minhas aulas seriam um ótimo desafio para ela.

A quem eu estava querendo enganar?

Seriam, na verdade, um enorme desafio _para mim_.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Harry Potter**

- Sabe... Eu gosto quando você corre comigo. Faz tempo que você não faz isso, Sr. Harry Potter.

Ela me lançou um sorriso reclamão.

- Isso é culpa sua. Quatro e meia da manhã não é um horário muito viável para acordar...

Ela riu.

- Ah, você acostuma. Não é a toa que você está aqui hoje.

- Insônia. Esse é o único motivo de eu estar aqui. – eu disse, sabendo que a irritaria com isso.

- O _único_ motivo? Tem certeza do que você está dizendo, garoto?

Eu ri e aspirei o ar, profundamente.

Estávamos trotando há quarenta minutos.

- Eu gosto de falar essas coisas para você. Você se irrita facilmente, é divertido. – eu a olhei, identificando em seus olhos a calma que começava a transparecer. – Esse é o motivo de eu estar aqui.

Gina sorriu.

Fazia bem ter alguém como ela na minha vida. Ainda mais diante das tantas turbulências que eu sabia que estavam por vir.

- As coisas não estão fáceis, não é, Harry?

- Elas nunca foram realmente fáceis, Gina. Mas eu estou acostumado. – eu disse, tentando não aparentar que estava sentindo pena de mim mesmo.

Ela parou de correr, respirando profundamente e com facilidade.

Eu também parei, e apoiei as mãos nos joelhos, os pulmões doendo.

- Eu estou nessa com você, Harry. Quer você queira ou quer não. E se você teimar, vou te dar uma porrada.

Eu ri. Inevitável.

- Por que será que eu realmente acredito nisso?

- Porque é verdade. – ela disse e eu sabia que estava falando sério. E que queria que eu acreditasse.

- O que acha de apostarmos uma corrida até o castelo? O vencedor pega o resto de café da manhã que tiver sobrado.

- Lá vai... JÁ!

Gina saiu correndo em disparada.

Eu acreditava nela.

**.**

**Ponto de Vista: Kali Swaraji**

Logo no momento em que o vi, eu soube que ele era especial.

Porque era verdadeiro. Muito mais do que eu e os outros alunos. Mesmo do que os outros professores.

Nós hindus, o chamaríamos de _ātman_. Essa palavra representa o _Eu _verdadeiro de cada um. Eu acredito profundamente que somos capazes de acessar e conhecer esse nosso _Eu_, mas que os medos e máscaras que criamos vão colocando pedras no nosso caminho e na nossa visão.

Por isso, é tão diferente quando encontramos alguém que se mostra mais como é. Com menos máscaras...

E por enxergar essa diferença, eu estava ali. Em frente à porta da sala do professor Alex.

Segurando minha flor de lótus entre os dedos, inspirei fundo e pedi à Vida que me guiasse nesse momento.

Então bati.

Um tempo depois, Alex abriu a porta.

Me apressei para me apresentar, sabendo que ele não poderia me ver.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Kalindi Swaraj, eu sou sua aluna, do sexto ano da Corvinal.

- Olá, Kalindi. – ele abriu um sorriso e direcionou o braço para dentro da sala. – Por favor, entre.

- _Shukriya_.

Eu agradeci e entrei.

- Eu vim para falar com você, se você puder, é claro. – eu disse, e percebi que torcia as mãos.

Alex me levou até a sua mesa, enquanto eu me perguntava se ele gostaria de participar de um projeto tão iniciante e amador. Porém, rapidamente desfiz esses pensamentos conflitantes e dei uma nova chance para o imprevisto.

- Se você está aqui, deve ter um motivo realmente importante. – Alex começou. – Por favor, sinta-se a vontade para dizer o que quiser.

Eu inspirei fundo.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido.

- Estou ouvindo. - ele disse, e percebi um leve sorrisinho surgir em seu rosto.

- Eu e minhas amigas estamos montando um projeto. – comecei. – Começamos a planejá-lo no ano passado, quando fomos à Hogsmeade e conhecemos um orfanato. Eles nos contaram que as crianças não iam à escola, pois não tinham escolas ali que aceitassem todos eles.

Eu fiz uma pausa e percebi o interesse do professor em seu olhar. Novamente, pude ver uma superfície cristalina no lugar de uma máscara opaca, justo nos olhos de alguém que não podia ver.

- E, então, qual foi a ideia de vocês? – ele incentivou.

- Nós queríamos montar um projeto de escolarização com essas crianças. Acho que é assim que vocês chamam aqui: escolarização. Enfim, a nossa ideia era conviver com elas, fazer atividades...

- Ensiná-las, é isso? – ele perguntou.

E novamente aquela questão me veio.

- Eu não sei se poderíamos ensiná-las no sentido literal. Não somos professoras formadas. – comentei. – Mas... Acredito que todos tenham algo a ensinar para todos, e a aprender de todos.

Pude ver em sua expressão que ele compreendia o que eu queria dizer. O que eu podia sentir, talvez.

- Essa é uma crença muito bonita. – ele disse. – Eu poderia acrescentar invejável, no bom sentido, claro.

Eu sorri. Sabia que era realmente grandioso. Se todos acreditassem e vivessem pensando nisso, o mundo seria menos desigual, acho.

- Bom, falar é fácil. – eu disse. – Eu digo que acredito, mas não sei se vivo de acordo, realmente.

- O mais importante é tentar, Kalindi. – ele afirmou.

E eu soube que estava no caminho certo. Ao ir até lá e falar com ele.

- Por isso, professor, nós precisamos da sua ajuda. Nós precisamos que você nos ajude a montar esse projeto, como adulto responsável.

- Mas por que...?

Ele começou a perguntar, mas eu não precisava que terminasse.

- Porque você é o único professor que aceitaria se envolver a tal ponto. – eu afirmei. – Então, você aceitaria participar?

Eu estava aprendendo que quanto mais verdadeira eu fosse, quanto mais claras as ideias ficassem, mais chances eu daria aos outros de fazerem as suas escolhas.

Porque eu já tinha feito as minhas.

- Estou dentro. – ele disse.

E sorriu.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Ânia Watson**

A professora Diana Lee Wells, que nós costumávamos chamar de Princesa Diana no terceiro ano, (mas hoje em dia, acho isso realmente uma idiotice total) estava explicando o funcionamento do cérebro bruxo.

Segundo ela, havia algo de diferente na relação entre os cérebros dos trouxas e dos bruxos. Algumas partes eram maiores e mais enrugadas, e outras menores e mais lisas.

- A partir dos dados... – ela, então, num movimento da varinha, fazia aparecer no ar, uma tabela cheia de números. – ... Não podemos concluir nenhum tipo de inteligência realmente diferenciada. Aqui nós temos a glândula pineal, levemente mais desenvolvida nos cérebros bruxos do que nos dos trouxas. Esse é um dado pouco revelador, já que todos sabemos que temos nossos sentidos "supernaturais" mais aprimorados.

- Eu vejo mortos. – Riverdance comentou, assustadoramente (e babacamente, eu adicionaria).

- Com que frequência? – Gui Stalker perguntou.

- O tempo todo.

E todos riram, inclusive a professora.

Merlim, eu juro que não entendo porque usar formas de comunicação tão fúteis e desinteressantes. Só consigo compreender que seja pela necessidade exacerbada de atenção. Ou pelo cerebelo pouco desenvolvido.

- É exatamente desse tipo de característica que estamos falando, meninos. – ela disse, e deu seu sorriso branco e perfeito.

Alguns meninos suspiraram. E eu diria que algumas meninas também.

- Porém, estamos falando também de características como a clarividência, as intuições, a quiromancia, e muitas outras habilidades que podemos desenvolver.

Gina ergueu a mão:

- Professora Diana, é realmente possível desenvolver? Quero dizer, a maioria de nós não possui todas essas habilidades, apesar de nossa glândula pineal ser desenvolvida.

- Ah, aí que está a grande questão, Gina. O fato de termos a glândula maior não significa que teremos total acesso às suas habilidades. Pelo contrário, nós precisamos acessá-la e exercitá-la. Uma pessoa que possui um cérebro comum, mas não o exercita, cria atrofiamentos em muitas partes dele. Por exemplo, uma pessoa que não lê não só deixa de desenvolver essa parte aqui do cérebro – e ela apontou para o grande cérebro no holograma à nossa frente. – a região superior-esquerda, como também fará com que essa região enfraqueça cada vez mais.

- E como a gente faz para desenvolver a glândula pineal? – Gina perguntou novamente e Miller jogou uma bolinha de papel nela, murmurando algo como "deixa de nerdice", o que eu achei bastante desnecessário.

A professora sorriu.

- É isso que nós trabalharemos este ano, senhorita.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, e logo desandaram a falar (como sempre).

- Não seria o máximo? A gente poderia saber o futuro! – Gina comentou comigo.

- Cara, a gente poderia saber tudo o que as pessoas estão pensando, mesmo sem perguntar a elas! – Miller comentou. – Imagina a quantidade de informações secretas para publicar.

- Acredito que isso seja classificado como invasão de privacidade. – eu disse a ele, rolando os olhos. Tão óbvio.

- Não se eu argumentasse possuir outros tipos de fonte. – ele respondeu.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – eu disse, ficando irritada.

- Ele jamais faria isso, Ânia. – Mariana disse e Miller caiu na gargalhada.

Estava só zombando de mim, como sempre.

- Eu vou acertar meu livro de História da Magia nesse seu nariz enorme. – eu ameacei.

Ele riu mais ainda:

- E eu ainda vou saber todos os segredos que você guarda, Ânia, sem nem mesmo você me dizer.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele e virei para frente com os braços cruzados.

Que droga.

Já não bastava aquele idiota do _Professor Adorável_. Eu ainda tinha que aturar babacas como o Eduardo Miller.

Que vida irritante e cansativa essa.

O sinal tocou.

- ALMOÇO! – alguém gritou.

- E depois, - Gina comentou, sorridente. – Aula de voo.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Gina Weasley**

Eu e Ânia nos trocamos no vestiário feminino.

Para as aulas de voo, usávamos calça de lycra e uma blusa de malha branca com o símbolo da Grifinória no centro. Também, usávamos tênis e luvas protetoras.

Ânia saiu de sua cabine, usando sua blusa toda recortada. Muito estilosa, essa minha amiga.

- Você tem algo para eu prender o cabelo? – ela me perguntou e eu passei um elástico para ela, que ficou um bom tempo tentando fazer com que seu cabelo curto e em camadas ficasse todo preso.

Mas não foi possível.

- Ah, que saber? Gosto dele solto mesmo. – disse, e balançou a cabeça para soltar os fios.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

- Está ansiosa, é?

- Você me conhece. Não vejo a hora de subir para os céus.

- Eu não estou me referindo a sua óbvia obsessão pelas vassouras... – ela comentou e eu fiz uma careta. – Estou falando do seu mais novo depósito de beijos.

- O quê? – eu gargalhei e Ânia também.

- E não é?

- Nós apenas ficamos uma vez. – comentei, e acho que estava ficando vermelha.

- E vão se encontrar pela segunda vez agora.

- Sim, vamos. – eu disse.

Não estava ansiosa. Porém, estava animada sim para vê-lo de novo.

Nossas aulas de voo eram as únicas que não partilhávamos com outra casa. Seria arriscado demais devido a todo o nosso _espírito competitivo_, como dizia Madame Hooch.

Em vez de outra casa, fazíamos aula junto com o sétimo ano. E foi por isso que, assim que alcançamos o campo, avistei Harry e Rony de um lado, Neville mais a frente, e Luc do outro lado.

Assim que me viu, Luc sorriu e eu acenei para ele. Ânia me deu uma cotovelada.

- Você é insuportável. – eu disse para ela, que sorriu ironicamente.

- Obrigada.

- Podem subir! – Madame Hooch disse, em sua voz reproduzida pelo alto-falante mágico.

Em dois segundos, eu já estava no ar, subindo cada vez mais alto.

O vento me atingia com força, e eu sentia o sol quente bem em cima de mim.

Alcancei uma altura boa, de onde podia ver a floresta de um lado, o lago próximo e o imenso castelo.

Alguns segundos depois, Luc estava ao meu lado.

- Olá, Adrenalina. – ele disse.

- Adrenalina?

- É. É seu segundo nome.

Eu sorri, e rodopiei no ar. Em um instante, tinha me afastado e me aproximado pelo lado oposto.

Luc me olhou, surpreso. Eu sorri. Nossos narizes estavam quase se colando.

- Giro triplo surpresa. – eu disse. – Inventei ontem, no treino.

Seus olhos brilharam e ele se aproximou ainda mais.

Com outro rodopio, eu me afastei, e Luc quase se desequilibrou.

Ele riu e voou até mim, sem dificuldades.

- Eu poderia ter sido atingido por um balaço agora mesmo.

Eu sorri.

- Vamos descer? Descida rápida, em alta velocidade... E freio a... Sete metros do chão? – eu propus.

- Acho que posso fazer a cinco, se você me encontrar hoje à noite, aqui no jardim, depois do jantar. – ele disse galanteadoramente.

A sensação da vitória passou por meu corpo de forma excitante.

- Combinado. – murmurei.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Draco Malfoy**

Eu tinha acabado de me livrar da Pansy e do Zabini para botar meu plano em ação. Com esses dois na minha cola, isso não seria possível.

Por isso, fingi que entraria no banheiro com ela, e a tranquei lá dentro. Depois, avisei ao Zabini que uma linda mulher o esperava no banheiro com apenas roupas íntimas.

E, então, saí do castelo. Eu sabia que tinha grandes chances de vê-la por lá.

E ela estava realmente lá. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa... Ela estava acompanhada.

_Surpresa? Porque você achou que eles não estariam juntos?_

Acompanhada pelo idiota do McNamara.

Apesar de longe, eu podia ver as mãos dadas.

Quase sem movimento algum, peguei minha varinha e murmurei o feitiço de escuta.

- ... E foi assim. A minha família era toda de bruxos também, mas eu fiquei bem nervoso, pensando que poderia não ser chamado para Hogwarts. Quando a carta finalmente chegou, achei que eram meus amigos, que já tinham recebido a carta deles há muito tempo, que estavam brincando comigo.

Um riso se formou nos meus lábios.

_Aposto que ele chorou por dias._

- Você nunca tinha tentado fazer magia? Quero dizer, para saber se era um bruxo? – Weasley perguntou.

- Não. Você sabe, nós não podíamos fazer magia antes de entrar para a escola.

- É, eu sei. Mas eu fazia mesmo assim. Quando meus irmãos me zoavam, eu pegava as varinhas deles e as escondia. Uma vez, peguei a varinha do Rony e derrubei Percy da vassoura com um feitiço. Eu sabia que, quando meus pais fossem verificar os últimos feitiços das varinhas, pensariam que tinha sido o Rony.

Eu ri. Aquela garota não era brincadeira mesmo.

_Mas mesmo assim, você está brincando com ela, não é?_

- Eu não sei por que, mas eu sempre me surpreendo com você. – o babaca do McNamara disse, e eu voltei para minha carranca usual.

- Sempre achei que eu fosse bastante previsível, para ser sincera.

- Você não é mesmo.

Eles se aproximaram. Eu podia ver, de onde estava.

E podia ouvir a respiração dela. Alterada.

Rapidamente, desfiz o feitiço de escuta e me virei em direção ao lago.

_Não consegue suportar intimidades, Malfoy?_

Não consigo suportar essa cena ridícula. Beijinhos, abracinhos, carinhos... Isso tudo é tão desnecessário. Eu acho que poderia vomitar agora mesmo.

_E se fosse você no lugar dele?_

Eu jamais diria essas idiotices que ele diz.

_Ela parece gostar._

Eu realmente não ligo para o que ela gosta ou não. Ela é amiga do Potter! Que tipo de moral eu poderia dar para ela?

_Você parece bastante irritado para quem não dá a mínima._

É só porque... Isso estava fora dos meus planos.

_Da sua diversão, você quer dizer._

Eu não quero me divertir com ela. Eu quero acabar com a vida dela.

_Então acaba com o namoro dela._

Eu sorri. Um sorriso sádico, com gosto de vingança.

Eu não vou acabar com namoro nenhum.

Eu vou fazer _ela_ acabar com tudo. Vou fazê-la destruir a própria vida. E quando isso acontecer, ela ficará pior que eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenas do próximo capítulo:<strong>

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

"- Bom dia. – eu respondi e me aproximei. Ele voltou a ler o livro, mas provavelmente ao ouvir meus passos em sua direção, decidiu ficar de pé.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas pelo meu comportamento, digamos, não muito-adequado, na última aula."

.

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

"- O que você vai fazer quando se formar?

- Nada. – Malfoy disse, bruscamente, e logo depois acrescentou. – Ou tudo.

Eu franzi a testa, em dúvida.

- O céu é o limite. – ele disse e seus olhos cinzas focaram em mim. Eu não gostava muito disso. Me sentia nervosa e assombrada."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Queridos leitores que estão "escondidos". Só tenho uma coisa a dizer! Preciso de reviews! hahaha...

**Ly Anne Black:** Primeiro, obrigada por comentar! Fiquei muito feliz de ouvi-la. É a primeira vez que escrevo com variação de pontos de vista, então, espero que essa confusão melhore. Acho que algumas das suas dúvidas tenham se resolvido com este segundo capítulo. Sobre a Gina ser apanhadora, eu mudei isso mesmo. Achei que seria melhor para a história. Espero que continue por aqui! Beijos!

O terceiro capítulo chega semana que vem!

Gratidão por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras,

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

"Eu perdoaria a sua vaidade se ela tão facilmente não tivesse ferido a minha". Orgulho e Preconceito - Jane Austen.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Harry Potter**

- Você foi dormir muito tarde ontem, Harry? – Hermione me perguntou, enquanto tomávamos o café da manhã. Sempre ela com suas preocupações de mãe.

- Não muito.

Ela me olhou, de cara feia.

- Rony disse que às duas horas, você ainda não estava no dormitório.

Foi a minha vez de olhar de cara feia para ele.

- Foi mal, cara.

- Bom, se você já sabia a resposta, Hermione, porque me perguntou? – eu disse, e engoli um pedaço de torrada.

Ela me ignorou.

- Vocês descobriram mais alguma coisa? – disse, quase sem emitir voz alguma, mas movendo bastante os lábios.

- Não muita coisa. Mas temos algumas mortes novas, não registradas. – eu olhei para os lados, verificando que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção. – Isso indica possíveis lugares por quais Voldemort tenha passado.

- Essa é uma grande descoberta. – ela disse. – E que lugares são esses?

- Bristol e Newquay. Aparentemente em uma semana.

Hermione arregalou os olhos:

- Inglaterra?

Eu também não gostava muito da ideia de que ele estivesse tão perto. Porém, era melhor saber _aonde_ do que não saber nada.

- Não faz tanta diferença assim, Hermione. – Rony comentou. – Você-Sabe-Quem pode ir para qualquer lugar quando quiser.

- Você não precisa chama-lo assim. – Hermione sussurrou, brava. – Chama mais atenção.

- Mais atenção do que você articulando desse jeito? – ele riu e colocou um muffin inteiro na boca. – Nunca.

- Não fale de boca cheia. – ela disse e eu não pude evitar rir.

Era realmente divertido vê-los discutindo. Às vezes.

- Bom dia!

Uma voz estridente preencheu todo o salão e todos se espantaram. Direcionei meu olhar para a mesa dos professores e encontrei uma japinha da Corvinal, que segurava sua varinha como se fosse um microfone.

- Bom dia, pessoal! – ela repetiu. Alguns poucos responderam. – Eu sou Karina Hoffman, para quem não me conhece. Creio que seja uma minoria. Sou a editora-chefe do _Contamos Tudo para Você_, o Jornal da Corvinal! – nessa hora, uma parte da Corvinal aplaudiu. - Eu estou aqui para informa-los que estamos estreando uma nova coluna! Ela se chama: _Desvendando A Sua Vida, Popularidade_!

Muitos aplaudiram, e muitos a ignoraram. Como eu.

- Ai, essa garota é realmente uma... – Hermione começou, mas logo se conteve.

- Pelo menos, ela é bonita. – Rony comentou e recebeu um olhar feroz de Hermione. Eu apenas ri. Como se ele não soubesse que ela ficaria irritada. E como se ela não soubesse que ele só fazia isso para irritá-la.

- O que é essa coluna? Estão curiosos? – Hoffman continuou, sorrindo e fazendo seus olhos compridos quase sumirem. – Então eu vou contar a vocês. Uma popularidade será escolhida a cada semana, e nós contaremos a vida dela para vocês! Nossos jornalistas vão atuar durante essa semana, entrevistando vocês e outros bruxos influentes, e, no final, nós apresentaremos para vocês a grande história da nossa Popularidade da semana! E, para começar, vamos revelar nosso primeiro famoso! Ele é... Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Muitos alunos da Corvinal começaram a fazer barulho, batendo na mesa, criando um suspense. Eu avistei Gina, que entrava no Salão Principal depois da sua corrida, e ela revirou os olhos para mim. "Eu sei", eu disse para ela em minha mente. "Que perda de tempo".

- Harry Potter!

Eu olhei para os lados, procurando quem tinha me chamado. Gina tinha a boca aberta, espantada. Eu continuei procurando, e percebi que todos olhavam para mim. Vagarosamente, comecei a compreender.

- Ah, o que é isso? Isso não pode ser sério! – Hermione reclamou, mas acho que ninguém a ouviu, pois todos estavam falando e batendo palmas.

- Então, Harry Potter! – Hoffman disse. – Você não tem nada para dizer?

Na verdade, sim. Eu tinha muitas coisas para dizer.

Sem hesitar, passando no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, cheguei até ela.

- Eu tenho uma coisa apenas para dizer, Hoffman. Eu não sou uma popularidade, e muito menos quero estar em jornal nenhum. Vocês não podem simplesmente decidir sair falando dos outros no jornal.

- Claro que podemos! – ela abriu um sorriso enorme e falso. – É a nossa liberdade de expressão! Nós podemos falar o que quisermos.

- Não podem não, senhorita Hoffman. – um garoto alto, que eu já tinha visto com a Gina várias vezes, apareceu ao meu lado. – Vocês sabem que não podem fazer publicações pessoais sem a autorização do principal envolvido, ou então do diretor da escola. Vocês possuem o documento de autorização assinado por Dumbledore?

A japonesa pareceu perdida.

- Não, mas...

- Vocês tem a autorização do principal envolvido? Esclarecendo: Harry Potter? – ele apontou para mim.

- Nós não temos a autorização de nenhum deles, Miller, mas nós...

- Sem nenhuma dessas autorizações, vocês não possuem o direito de fazer essas publicações. A não ser que vocês decidam... _Forjar_ essas assinaturas, e como jornalistas, eu creio que vocês saibam o quanto isso é falso e mentiroso, essas publicações estão proibidas.

Karina Hoffman bufou três vezes, irritada, e, então se aproximou e disse:

- Isso, Miller, é o que nós vamos ver. – e sumiu, no meio da multidão, seguida por seus _jornalistas estranhos_.

- Essa _destruidorazinha _da verdadenão é fácil, não. – ele comentou, e esticou a mão para mim. – Edu Miller.

- Harry Potter. – eu disse, e apertei sua mão.

- Eu sei.

- Acho que estou te devendo uma.

- Nada que uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade não resolva.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Gina Weasley**

Nós tínhamos aula de Matemática com a Sonserina de manhã. Chato. Porém nada comparado à aula de Poções, que, além de termos monitores do sétimo ano, eu ainda tinha que _conviver _com o Malfoy.

O pior: tínhamos aula de Poções a tarde.

Quando eu entrei na sala, Malfoy já estava lá.

Inspirando fundo, fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Olá. – eu disse, educadamente. Ele não respondeu.

Ok. Se ele não ia dizer nada, eu também não falaria mais.

Reparei que em cima da nossa mesa havia vários ingredientes, rigorosamente organizados espacialmente. No meio, um caldeirão.

Os alunos foram chegando e se sentando com suas duplas e Snape apareceu. Todos ficaram quietos imediatamente. Malfoy continuava a ler um livro qualquer, compenetrado.

Sem uma palavra, Snape escreveu o nome da poção que faríamos no quadro e depois se sentou atrás da sua mesa.

Eu olhei para o Malfoy, esperando que ele se manifestasse. Mas nada.

Então peguei meu livro e olhei a lista de ingredientes. Exatamente o que tínhamos na mesa, com as quantidades exatas.

Eu sorri internamente. Então, enquanto todos os alunos se amontoavam nas estantes para pegar o que precisavam, Malfoy já tinha separado tudo para nós.

Comecei a ler as instruções e vi que quase todos os ingredientes precisavam ser picados. Peguei minha faca e comecei o trabalho.

- Wizz, então... – Malfoy disse e eu achei que ele estivesse ficando louco, falando sozinho. – A "melhor universidade bruxa do Reino Unido". Por que Wizz?

Não. Ele estava falando comigo, se referindo à universidade que eu planejava entrar.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que você acabou de responder. É a melhor.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e continuou a olhar seu livro.

- Não me parece um motivo muito convincente.

"Sinceramente? Pouco me importa o que você pensa, Malfoy".

Peguei um alho grisalho e comecei a picar.

- E o Quadribol? – ele perguntou de novo.

Eu suspirei.

- O que tem?

- Você está treinando para ser apanhadora profissional?

- Na verdade, eu só quero ganhar uma bolsa para a Wizz e...

Ei? Ele estava puxando assunto, era isso?

Como eu parei de falar, ele finalmente tirou os olhos daquele livro _tão interessante_ e me olhou.

- E?

Eu senti um frio estranho na barriga. Ele estava realmente interessado na minha vida? Ou será que estava tramando alguma coisa...?

Tentando finalizar o assunto, eu voltei a picar o alho. Ao terminar, coloquei todos os ingredientes no caldeirão.

Sem dizer nada, Malfoy acendeu o fogo embaixo do caldeirão. Ele deu uma olhada na mistura que se formava e pareceu satisfeito.

- Bom... Eu só não entendo porque tanto esforço e dedicação só para entrar numa faculdade tão... Medíocre.

_O quê?_

- E eu posso saber para qual universidade _incrível_ você vai, Malfoy? – eu perguntei, tentando exagerar ao máximo a minha ironia.

Ele me fitou por um tempo e respondeu.

- Nenhuma. – então virou a cabeça para seu livro novamente.

_Nenhuma?_

- Você não pretende fazer faculdade?

- Não.

Bom. Rico como ele era... Realmente não era necessário. Ainda assim, era algo estranho.

Deixando minha curiosidade falar mais alto, perguntei:

- O que você vai fazer quando se formar?

- Nada. – ele disse, bruscamente, e logo depois acrescentou. – Ou tudo.

Eu franzi a testa, em dúvida.

- O céu é o limite. – ele disse e seus olhos cinzas focaram em mim. Eu não gostava muito disso. Me sentia nervosa e assombrada.

De repente, num movimento brusco, Malfoy se ergueu:

- Snape, não estou me sentindo bem. Posso sair?

Snape o fitou e concordou.

Sem nem olhar para mim, Malfoy pegou sua mochila e saiu porta afora, como se tivesse pressa.

- Weasley! – Snape chamou e eu levei um susto. – 10 pontos para a Grifinória pela ótima Poção Andaluzia.

Eu sorri e muitos colegas comemoraram.

- E menos 20 pontos – Snape continuou – por você não ter protegido o monitor da turma dos efeitos dela.

- Espera aí! – Ânia levantou. – Ele é o monitor da turma! Devia saber que precisava usar a máscara!

Eu ainda estava tentando entender do que eles estavam falando quando vi que todos naquela sala usavam máscaras. Menos eu.

- Menos 10 pontos pela sua audácia, Watson! – ele vociferou e eu comecei a sentir algo estranho na cabeça. – E Weasley, se encaminhe para a enfermaria.

Quando me levantei, sem saber bem o porquê, senti uma tontura.

Andei rapidamente, sentindo meu estômago revirar e alcancei a porta.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Draco Malfoy**

Ela tinha falado comigo, mas eu me recusei a responder. Na verdade, não era nada difícil para mim, eu estava mais do que acostumado a ignorar as pessoas. Mas ela... Ah, dane-se.

De qualquer jeito, eu não estava lendo aquele livro. Bom, não de verdade. O fingimento era mais uma das minhas maiores obras-primas.

Eu tinha deixado todos os ingredientes separados, pois não queria causar algum tipo de briga, pelo contrário... Eu queria me aproximar de alguma forma. Fazia parte dos meus planos.

Falar sobre a vida dela não era realmente um interesse, mas eu precisava mostrar que sabia tudo. Precisava fazê-la acreditar que eu estava interessado, e também que a sua vida não era tão boa quanto ela imaginava.

Eu só não esperava que ela fosse... Perguntar também.

_E muito menos que você fosse responder..._

Eu tinha que responder.

_A verdade?_

Sobre a poção, eu não tinha realmente me sentido mal, sabe? Eu já tinha feito um feitiço antiefeito. E não imaginava mesmo que ela não fosse ler aquelas letras enormes dizendo que ela precisava usar máscaras.

_E é claro que você não ia dizer nada porque você quer que ela se sinta mal._

Exatamente.

_E é por isso que ela está agora apagada bem na sua frente, com esses cabelos ruivos no rosto._

Exatamente.

_E você está olhando para ela, pensando que ela..._

Não é tão feia assim.

Eu ainda estava próximo à sala do Snape, nas masmorras, quando vi que a Weasley estava saindo também. Mas ela nem chegou a me ver já que decidiu desmaiar.

_E você impediu que ela quebrasse a cabeça no chão por um segundo._

Eu também não ia deixar que ela se machucasse, não é?

_Você não faria isso por outra pessoa._

Eu preciso dela inteirinha para quando eu quiser destruí-la. De qualquer jeito, eu a trouxe à fonte interna, que é o lugar mais airado do castelo, e a coloquei deitada num banco.

E agora estou aqui, pensando o quanto ela é idiota.

E que... Talvez, se ela acordasse agora, veria que eu não era tão idiota assim como pensava.

_Mas você é._

Com ela não.

Sem pensar, tirei os fios de cabelo de cima do seu rosto e os ajeitei para o lado. Colocando os dedos próximos ao nariz, percebi que ela respirava normalmente.

Vozes. Um grupo de meninas se aproximava.

Rapidamente, alcancei o corredor e me escondi.

- Olha... Tem alguém dormindo ali. – ouvi uma das garotas dizer.

- Dormindo? Não... Quem ia dormir aí?

- É a Gina Weasley... Do time de Quadribol!

- É mesmo... Será que ela está bem?

- Não parece. Está muito branca. Vamos chamar alguém.

Comecei a ouvir passos e decidi sair. A qualquer momento ela acordaria e ninguém poderia desconfiar que eu tinha algo a ver com seu desmaio.

E muito menos que eu a tinha ajudado.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Mariana Foster**

Eu fui a primeira a chegar para a reunião do Jornal.

Nós fazíamos as reuniões numa ala reservada da biblioteca, pois não queríamos correr o risco de ser entreouvidos. As duas mesas que compunham nosso "cantinho" estavam limpinhas e prontas para novas ideias.

Aproveitando que faltavam alguns minutos, decidi me sentar e organizar os pergaminhos, mas foi só me sentar e ele já estava ao meu lado.

- Mari! Ainda bem que eu te encontrei.

Eu ri. Obviamente, ele me encontraria ali na hora da reunião do Jornal.

- Oi. – eu disse e ele fez seu melhor sorriso.

- Estou cheio de ideias.

Edu pegou sua bolsa e começou a retirar seu material: seu bloco de notas, fotos impressas, penas, tinta, apagadores, e muitos pergaminhos.

- Quais são? – eu perguntei, dando toda a atenção possível.

- Muitas mesmo. Você viu aquele absurdo que a Hoffman anunciou hoje? Ei, onde está o Ned?

Eu sorri, já acostumada a sua forma de puxar um assunto do outro tão assustadoramente de repente.

- Deve estar chegando.

- Bom, eu só sei que nós precisamos fazer algo sobre isso. Ela não pode estragar o jornalismo dessa forma, essa atitude é ultrajante demais. E é por isso que eu estou pensando numa atitude ainda mais drástica, que possa acabar com essa coluna absurda ou que possa fazer com que as pessoas percebam que é uma grande invasão de privacidade.

Ele falava rápido, os olhos castanhos enormes e brilhantes. Eu quase conseguia ver suas ideias no ar e aqueles olhos focados nelas, como se pudesse vê-las ou lê-las.

- E qual é essa atitude?

Foi então que ele inspirou profundamente e então prendeu o ar.

- Esse é o problema. – ele largou a cabeça na mesa. – Eu não faço ideia de que atitude tomar.

Comprimi os lábios, compreensiva, e contive minha vontade de tocar naquele cabelo que os meus olhos sentiam ser tão macio.

- Ok. Vamos analisar os fatos.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Analisar os fatos? É... Isso. _Analisar os fatos_.

- Primeiro fato. – eu comecei, mostrando meu indicador. – O Jornal da Corvinal é um tipo específico de jornal voltado totalmente para a fofoca.

- É.

- Segundo fato. – eu acrescentei o dedo médio. – A maioria das matérias é baseada nas entrevistas com os alunos, o que as torna parcialmente inverossímeis.

- Mas nós também entrevistamos os alunos.

- É verdade, mas você está esquecendo o terceiro fato.

- O terceiro fato? Ah, ok, qual é o terceiro fato?

- Nós gravamos nossas entrevistas. Eles, não.

Edu me olhou como se eu fosse um alienígena. Logo depois, seus olhos se expandiram e ele começou a compreender.

- Eles não podem provar!

- Não mesmo. – eu sorri e então peguei o livro de Leis do Jornalismo Bruxo. Folheei até encontrar o que queria. – Pela lei número 439.2, diante de reclamações, o jornal precisa provar o que diz.

- E se não provar?

- Então o jornal deve publicar uma nota declarando a inverdade da matéria.

Edu pensou por um tempo. Coçou a cabeça, escreveu algumas coisas, e então abriu um sorriso que iluminou a sala toda.

- Você é o máximo, Mari. – ele disse e sem que eu esperasse, segurou meus ombros e beijou meu rosto.

Eu senti meu coração disparar e fiquei como uma estátua. Boba, abobalhada.

Pensei em falar. Em contar tudo. Depois fiquei com muito medo, e depois pensei de novo na possibilidade. Ele gostava de mim. Eu sabia que sim. Mas... Será que era como eu queria que gostasse?

- Oi, pessoal. – Ned apareceu e a possibilidade sumiu.

- Oi, Ned. – Edu disse, ainda com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Desculpem o atraso. Eu tive aula extra hoje.

- Você chegou na hora certa. – Edu disse. – Pode começar a anotar! A nossa próxima matéria será sobre "As responsabilidades de um jornalista".

Ned ajeitou os óculos quadrados e sorriu:

- Já consigo ver uma capa sinistra para essa edição.

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Gina Weasley**

"_Senti sua falta, hoje. Soube do que aconteceu. Espero que esteja melhor. Um beijo especial,_

_Luc M."_

Eu sorri com aquele bilhete.

- Ah, acho que ele gosta de você, Gi.

- Será?

- Claro que gosta! – Ânia deitou na cama, apoiando os cotovelos no travesseiro e o queixo nas mãos. – Gina, você acha mesmo que ele enviaria um bilhete tão carinhoso assim se não gostasse de verdade?

- É... Acho que sim. – eu olhei para o bilhete um tempo, pensando se seria possível que nós começássemos a namorar ou algo assim. Eu nunca tinha namorado antes. Pelo menos, não de verdade. Penso que seria bom, eu já estava ficando velha, né? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, pensar em ter tempo para namorar... Eu já ficava cansada só de pensar.

- Você me parece muito pensativa. – Ânia comentou. – Efeito da Andalusia ou da carta de amor?

Com esse comentário, a imagem de Draco Malfoy veio a minha cabeça.

- Eu fico me perguntando... Será que o Malfoy não sabia mesmo do efeito da poção?

- _Será?_ Gina, você não é boba. Você sabe que ele fez de propósito!

- Mas ele passou mal também.

- Eu duvido. Acho que ele fingiu tudo.

- Por que ele fingiria?

- Para tirar aqueles pontos da Grifinória, ué.

_Por causa de dez pontos? _

- Eu não sei... Estou achando muito estranho.

- Sabe o que _eu_ acho, Gi? – Ânia disse e me olhou, seriamente. – Acho que ele vai ferrar você a qualquer momento, sem que você perceba.

As suposições da Ânia eram sempre exageradas. Mas eu costumava acreditar nelas.

Seja como for, eu teria que tirar satisfações com o Malfoy, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E amanhã era um ótimo dia para isso.

**.**

**Kali Swaraj**

- Você não vai para a aula de Escrita? – Gabriela me perguntou.

- Não posso. É o dia da _Durga Puja_.

- Poxa, mas justo a aula que fazemos juntas? – Alice reclamou, mesmo sem fazer ideia do que era _Durga Puja_.

Encarei as duas lindas meninas, que eram minhas melhores amigas, apesar de serem da Lufa-lufa e eu, da Corvinal.

E apenas sorri.

Elas saberiam entender que eu tinha meus rituais espirituais para realizar.

Por isso, eu estava agora numa parte isolada dos jardins, atrás da Estufa de Herbologia.

Eu tinha preparado tudo cuidadosamente durante a manhã: os tecidos, as flores, os incensos, as tintas e, principalmente, a minha miniestátua de argila representando a deusa Durga.

Logo que cheguei em meu novo templo, fiquei deslumbrada com a luz do sol, que refletia nos tecidos e coloria todo o ambiente.

Cores intensas e fortes, como Durga, a invencível, a guerreira. A deusa que vem nos ensinar em suas histórias sobre vencer o ego, dominar nossos instintos, e a nunca desistir, acreditando com verdade que a nossa essência vencerá.

Sendo assim, com um imenso sorriso que brotava minha felicidade, eu me sentei em frente à deusa Durga, fechei os olhos com as mãos unidas em frente ao peito e comecei minha prece.

_Durga Durga Maha Maya_

_Namah Durga Ya Namoh Namah_

_Durga, Durga, que retira o grande véu da ilusão__  
><em>_Nós te reverenciamos Durga, nós te reverenciamos e te adoramos._

**.**

**Ponto de vista: Ânia Watson**

Eu entrei na sala, que estava vazia. Ou quase completamente.

Havia uma pessoa lá e mais ninguém e isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

- Professor Alex?

Ele levantou os olhos para mim. Mas não me viu, obviamente. Será que era capaz de saber quem eu era?

- Bom dia. – ele disse, e então sorriu. – Ana Clara.

Como ele poderia saber? E me chamar de Ana Clara? Que ousadia...

Porém, engoli em seco a minha revolta.

- Bom dia. – eu respondi e me aproximei. Ele voltou a ler o livro, mas deve ter ouvido meus passos em sua direção, pois ficou de pé à minha frente.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas pelo meu comportamento, digamos, não muito-adequado, na última aula.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Você está se referindo...?

Eu respondi prontamente:

- Ao pequeno acidente no corredor, e também às minhas palavras um pouco agressivas no meio da aula.

Dessa vez, ele não estava surpreso. Seus olhos estavam parados, e quase olhavam diretamente nos meus, focando num ponto levemente distante.

- Senhorita Ana Clara, - ele começou e parou um pouco, coçando o rosto. – Eu não creio que aulas sejam sempre momentos de concordância plena. Eu penso, e valorizo bastante, as discussões e diferentes opiniões. Sinta-se a vontade para colocar suas ideias, sempre. – nesse momento, eu juro que seus olhos quase realmente alcançaram os meus. – Quanto ao "pequeno acidente", fique tranquila, pois nós dois sabemos que a culpa foi minha.

_O quê?_

Ele não estava falando sério... Ele era... Oras, ele era cego! A culpa não era dele! Então... Por que ele estaria...?

_Ah, é... O sempre bonzinho e perfeitinho professor..._

Por isso aquela resposta tão... Repugnante!

Senti uma raiva crescente subir pelo peito e esmagar meu pulmão.

E então fiz a primeira coisa que me veio. Aquilo que parecia a coisa mais normal do mundo, para os normais, mas que para os cegos era claramente uma ameaça de morte.

Mudar móveis de lugar.

Bem na hora que os alunos começaram a chegar.

Voltei para o meu lugar, ajeitei minhas coisas e fiquei olhando para ele, esperando o momento fatal.

Porém, antes disso, muitas coisas aconteceram, tipo, os alunos se sentaram, alguns foram cumprimentar o _amável professor_, outros quase dormiram, e até a Gina chegou do treino.

- Já começou? – ela me perguntou, ofegante.

- Acho que ele está começando agora.

- Ah, que bom. – ela comentou e eu a olhei fulminantemente. Ainda bem que ela não estava mais olhando para mim, porque provavelmente cairia dura da cadeira.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – o professor disse.

Todos responderam.

- Vejo que vocês ficaram animados com a última aula... Não param de falar um minuto. Acredito que seja sobre Filosofia, e sinto muito por interrompê-los. – muitos riram. Mas que mania de fazer todo mundo rir no início das aulas... – Enfim... Hoje, vamos falar de...

E foi aí que tudo aconteceu.

Eu tinha movido uma das cadeiras de lugar. Não a cadeira _dele_. Eu jamais faria isso. Mas a cadeira ao lado. Porém, acho que ele ia usá-la como apoio, e então ele se assustou muito ao não encontra-la, esbarrou na mesa, derrubou a garrafa de água no chão...

Ou quase isso.

Bom, acho que agora todos já viram como ele _não é tão bom assim_.

Eu fechei os olhos, mas não ouvi barulho de garrafa nenhuma caindo.

Quando olhei de volta, ele estava com a garrafa inteira nas mãos e a varinha na outra.

- Professor, você está bem?

Muitos alunos foram até ele e outros ficaram boquiabertos.

- Será que ele está bem? – Gina me perguntou, e eu engoli em seco.

A sala ficou muito barulhenta, e tudo o que eu queria era sair dali.

Uma menina da Corvinal fez um feitiço para secar a mesa e os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa, quase desfeitos. Em um segundo estavam novinhos "em folha".

- Obrigado, Kalindi. – ele respondeu e sorriu.

Sorriu? Como ele podia sorrir depois daquilo?

E ela também?

Quem ela pensa que é?

- Pessoal... – ele pediu silêncio. – Me desculpem. Eu costumo deixar tudo num determinado lugar que eu já estou acostumado, mas... Bom, não sei o que houve. Me desculpem. – ele pareceu olhar na minha direção. Ou próximo.

O silêncio permaneceu.

- Na verdade, - ele continuou. - Foi tudo de propósito. Eu estava querendo acordar vocês... – todos riram. – Porque hoje, acreditem, depois de saberem da história magnífica de um simplório cientista chamado Galileu, a vida de vocês não será mais a mesma!

Ok. Agora começou aquela parte em que ele deixa todo mundo a vontade e faz todos terem vontade de ouvir todas as suas palavras. Quer dizer, todos menos eu.

E eu fiquei meio sem ação, sem saber o que pensar.

Para ele, nada tinha acontecido. Ele tinha planejado tudo... Não é?

Por que ele não tinha perguntado quem tinha feito aquilo?

Enquanto ele falava, e tudo voltava ao normal, fiquei com uma sensação realmente estranha de que... Talvez... Ele pudesse saber.

Talvez, ele soubesse que era eu.

E talvez... Eu gostasse da ideia de que ele sabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenas do próximo capítulo:<strong>

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

"- Posso ajudar?

- Claro, senhorita Dobrev. – Malfoy esticou a mão para ela, e exibiu um grande sorriso. – Eu sou o professor Willians e essa é... Minha monitora, Reddy Fox. – ele apontou para mim.

_O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?"._

**P.V.: Alex Young**

"O que a maioria dos alunos quer é chamar a atenção dos seus professores. Diante dessa necessidade, eles agem das formas mais impensáveis.

Diante das ações da Ana Clara, eu só conseguia pensar que eu não estava dando a atenção adequada a ela...

E isso precisaria mudar".

**P.V.: Harry Potter**

"Enquanto eu guardava as bolas, Gina veio até mim.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu podia ter feito pior. - eu disse.

- Por causa de _um_ atraso?

Ela realmente não tinha entendido? Ela era inteligente demais para aquele tipo de indagação...

- Não é só _um_ atraso, Gina. – eu passei a toalha no rosto para enxugar o suor. – É o primeiro atraso da melhor apanhadora de Hogwarts, e provavelmente da melhor jogadora do time".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Capítulo 3 no ar!

Um pequeno detalhe: temos nesse capítulo uma exceção, que a participação da Mariana Foster e seu tão equilibrado ponto de vista. É pouco provável que ela venha a nos contar novamente alguma parte dessa história, mas... Quem sabe?

Não é meu planejamento, mas é possível que algum outro personagem me convença a colocar seu ponto de vista em algum momento. Por enquanto, vamos ficando só com os 7 combinados.

Sobre esses 7, sei que alguns têm mais destaque que outros, e gostaria de dizer que as coisas estão acontecendo assim, e as história estão apenas começando a se desenvolver. Sinto que a fic será grande...

Agradeço a todos os leitores pela presença aqui! Mesmo os que não estão se comunicando... Eu não conheço vocês com a razão, mas sinto a presença e isso é fundamental! Obrigada!

Resposta às reviews

**Gabi:** Haaa! Sua review me deixou muito feliz! Obrigada! Saber que você está gostando me dá uma sensação muito boa! Sou muito fã de D/G, mais do que de H/G. Porém, eu adoro o Harry e gosto de pensar que ele pode ter momentos mais felizes na sua adolescência. Espero que a Kali o ajude nisso! O Alex é meu personagem do coração e ainda vai passar por poucas e boas com a Ânia! É o casal favorito da minha irmã também! Fique a vontade para deixar novos recados por aqui! Aceito: "não ficou legal" ou "odiei essa cena!" também! O importante é participar! Beijos!

**Ly Anne Black:** Oi! Sua review me enche de contentamento, principalmente pela riqueza de detalhes. Você é muito observadora, menina! Comenta um pouco sobre tudo, e gostei bastante de ler. É interessante a sua visão. Sim, o Alex ainda tem segredos para revelar. E, sim, a Ânia é um porre. Faz parte do seu jeito atual, mas ela vai aprendendo muitas coisas e modificando algumas atitudes com o tempo. Assim espero. Fiquei curiosa sobre as suas práticas em comunidade carentes! Como eram? A minha ideia vem de uma vontade nunca realizada, na verdade. Tive pequenos episódios na minha vida em que participei de atividades do tipo, mas a ideia para o Grupo é bem maior e profunda. Vamos ver como vai caminhar. Sobre a quedinha do Harry pela Gina... Acho que é uma amizade grande. Mas sempre existe aquele momento da amizade em que você se pergunta se pode ser mais... Vou tentar pensar sobre a menor variação dos pontos de vistas! Ah... A fic é M, sim. Algumas cenas mais "picantes" vão rolar mais para frente! Me escreva mais! Beijos!

**acgsampaio:** Que bom que consegui sua atenção! Espero que de forma positiva! Bom, o Draco tem suas questões profundas que ainda vão ser esclarecidas, mas a princípio a raiva da Gina é "do nada". Mas não acredito que ele seja mal, só absurdamente sem amor e reprimido. Obrigada por comentar! Quero mais! Beijos!

Espero mais comentários!

Gratidão por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras,

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

.

"Enquanto eu tiver perguntas e não tiver respostas, continuarei a escrever".

Clarice Lispector – A Hora da Estrela

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

Fiquei me perguntando quanto tempo ele demoraria a sair. Não o tinha visto no almoço, e depois eu ficara em aula direto.

Agora me encontrava com uma prancheta e uma pena mágica, prostrada em frente à entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Até que... Enfim, ele decidiu sair. E sozinho, graças a Merlin.

Olhou para mim, pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas então virou o rosto e continuou a andar.

- Malfoy! Ei! – eu chamei, correndo até ele. – Eu vim falar com você!

Ele se virou para mim, rapidamente, e... Bom, ficou apenas esperando. Então, comecei:

- Que história foi aquela da Poção Andalusia?

- O que tem? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e fez a cara mais sonsa do mundo.

- Ah, Malfoy, eu sei que você sabia de cor e salteado que precisava usar uma máscara e você...

No meio da minha fala, ele simplesmente se virou e saiu andando novamente.

- Malfoy, eu estou falando com você! – eu corri até ele.

- Weasley, se você pretende ficar me atacando desse jeito, pode esquecer.

Os seus olhos cinzas brilharam e eu quase engasguei.

_Ok. Já vi que não poderia exigir muito._

Inspirando fundo, como eu costumava fazer, argumentei:

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Vamos fazer o seguinte? A gente esquece essa história de máscara e você...

- Você está me ameaçando, Weasley?

Inspirei fundo. De novo.

- A gente precisa fazer o trabalho de Poções. – eu disse, apontando para a prancheta que eu carregava.

Então ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, e eu realmente fiquei com vontade de desaparecer nesse momento.

- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

_Oi?_

- A gente precisa fazer esse trabalho, Malfoy! Temos que entregar semana que vem.

- Por que se preocupar tanto com isso, Weasley? É só um trabalho idiota...

- É um trabalho _idiota_ que vale 1 ponto.

- E você pretende perder um dia da sua vida por causa de _1 ponto_?

_Perder um dia? Que diferença ia fazer?_

- Malfoy, o que é perder um dia? – eu perguntei.

- E o que é perder 1 ponto? – ele perguntou de volta.

Eu inspirei fundo.

- Bom, se você me ajudar, não precisaremos perder nem duas horas.

Ele suspirou.

- Pergunta número um? - ele anunciou, e eu sorri, posicionando a prancheta e a caneta para começar a escrever.

- Uma mistura de 100g de pó de pepita com três gemas de ave de rapina?

- Gelatina de Varsóvia.

Eu anotei.

- E em que poção é utilizada?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

- Poção Varsoviana?

- Ah, ok. – eu voltei a anotar.

Então, Malfoy começou a andar.

- Malfoy, aonde você vai?

- Próxima pergunta? – ele disse, porém não parou de andar.

Eu inspirei fundo e o segui.

- Quais são os ingredientes da Poção Redutora?

- Cactus Azul... folhas de Gilba, folhas de Salgueiro... – ele andava rápido, e era muito difícil acompanha-lo e escrever. Porém, eu jamais saberia aquelas respostas e... Pelo jeito, não teria outra chance de arranca-las dele. – Raiz mucosa e uma pétala de Amarílis.

Quando percebi, estávamos próximos à biblioteca.

_Ótimo!_ Pensei. Teríamos a maioria das respostas em algum livro de Poções.

Porém, eu estava muito errada.

Como sempre, as coisas não eram comuns ou esperadas, se tratando do Malfoy.

Nos aproximamos da mulher que substitua Madame Pince, desde que ela estava de licença por causa de uma pneumonia. Ela tinha cabelos escuros e muito compridos, presos com habilidade numa longa trança.

- Posso ajudar?

- Claro, senhorita Dobrev. – Malfoy esticou a mão para ela, e exibiu um grande sorriso. – Eu sou o professor Willians e essa é... Minha monitora, Reddy Fox. – ele apontou para mim.

_O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?_

- Sim. – Dobrev apertou a mão dele.

- Eu mal tinha acabado de almoçar quando Reddy apareceu com milhares de perguntas sobre a Magia da Transformação, nosso mais recente estudo. Diante de tamanha curiosidade... – ele olhou de esguelha para mim. – achei que a melhor opção seria a biblioteca, não é?

A senhorita Dobrev nos olhava, com certa suspeita.

Até parece que ela cairia naquela história de professor... O Malfoy estava... Não! Ele não estava usando as vestes da Sonserina, mas vestes totalmente pretas. Poderia muito bem se passar por um professor...

- Bom, professor Willians, o caso é que os livros sobre a Magia da Transformação ficam na Ala 338. – ela informou.

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com a ajuda de uma excelente bibliotecária como a senhorita. – Malfoy comentou e se aproximou, tocando a mão dela. – Eu ficaria horas e horas procurando em todas as alas, se não fosse a sua inteligência, senhorita Dobrev. Isso sem contar as outras... Imensas qualidades.

Ele piscou um olho para ela e eu fiquei com vontade de dar um tapa nele.

Ele estava cantando a auxiliar da biblioteca do modo mais descarado e sem noção!

- Ah, claro... Professor. – ela pareceu se ajeitar na cadeira. – Eu estava apenas dizendo isso porque... Estamos falando da Ala Proibida e eu não sei se posso autorizar a entrada de alunos...

Malfoy olhou para mim.

- Quanto a minha monitora, fique tranquila. Ela já está no sétimo ano e está sob a minha autorização. Eu não a deixarei sozinha nem um minuto. – ele sorriu debochadamente para mim e eu quase mostrei a língua. Porém, colocaria toda aquela _encenação maluca_ por água abaixo, caso fizesse isso. – A não ser, é claro – ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e sussurrou – que a senhorita precise de mim para... Algum assunto importante.

Eu teria achado abuso da parte dele, mas a senhorita Dobrev pareceu ficar interessada.

Nossa... O que será que ela podia ver no Malfoy? Bem que... Bom, em seu fingimento, ele era muito _simpático_.

Um minuto depois, estávamos os dois em frente a uma grande ala de livros proibidos.

Quando a senhorita Dobrev nos indicou a sessão de livros, e saiu, em meio a troca de sorrisinhos com o Malfoy, eu o empurrei, brava.

- Você está maluco! – eu meio que gritei-sussurrei ao mesmo tempo.

Malfoy se deixou ser empurrado. Uma, duas e três vezes. Depois, ergueu as mãos.

- Calma aí, Weasley!

- Calma aí? A gente está na ala proibida!

- Eu percebi. – ele disse.

Ai, que vontade de esmurrar aquele garoto!

- De onde você tirou essa história toda de _professor Willians_?

- Da minha cabeça, Weasley. Sou capaz de inventar histórias incríveis e inacreditáveis.

- Eu não duvido nem um pouquinho disso. – comentei e me sentei, tentando me acalmar. – E agora? E se formos pegos?

- Nós não seremos.

- Como você pode saber?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu garanto. – Malfoy se virou, olhou alguns livros da estante e então escolheu um. – Está aqui.

Ele depositou um livro enorme sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso?

- Nossa maravilhosa recompensa. – ele respondeu, parecendo realmente animado. Então, se sentou ao meu lado e abriu o livro no índice. – Uau... Estou procurando isso há tanto tempo.

- O quê? – perguntei, levada pela curiosidade.

- "A Magia da Transformação é uma obra de intenso estudo e dedicação, que não se adquire ou produz. É apenas a partir da sua experiência e desenvolvimento que ela se dá".

- O que você acha de falarmos dos efeitos da Poção...?

- "Nada se cria, nada se desfaz, tudo se transforma; - Malfoy me ignorou e continuou a ler. –"Se quiseres ser um pássaro, serás. Se quiseres mover montanhas, moverás. Se quiseres ter todas as posses, todas as vidas, todas as alegrias e poderes, terás. Tudo o que quiseres ser, serás".

Um forte arrepio perpassou meu corpo e eu senti a nuca começar a formigar.

- "Tudo o que quiseres ser, serás". – eu repeti, baixinho.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido algo tão verdadeiro, e tão impossível ao mesmo tempo. Algo tão profundo e simples. Óbvio e duvidoso. E fiquei me perguntando se seria possível me tornar quem eu queria ser sem precisar fazer tanto esforço.

- "Porém, nada disso virá do nada. Tudo parte de algum ponto. O seu desenvolvimento e a sua vontade são a bússola para a Magia da Transformação".

Malfoy leu por mais um tempo, em busca de mais informações, mas tudo parecia dar voltas e voltas. Não tinha chave, não tinha roteiro.

Olhei para ele, que parecia estar tão impressionado e angustiado como eu, e perguntei:

- Malfoy, você acredita nisso?

Ele me olhou por um tempo, avaliando a situação.

- Sim, Weasley. Eu acredito.

**.**

**P.V.: Alex Young**

Eu tive certeza no momento em que acontecera.

Então porque será que estava me sentindo tão angustiado?

Eu não costumava duvidar do que acreditava, mas eu também sabia que precisava ter muita cautela.

Eu não podia julgá-la.

Me negaria a fazer isso com qualquer dos meus alunos...

Ainda mais se tratando de uma garota de apenas 17 anos.

Porém, a minha certeza permanecia: a Ana Clara tinha movido aquela cadeira. Os motivos? Eu não fazia ideia.

Ela tinha permanecido quieta durante toda a aula, o que não era muito comum. O que será que isso significava, afinal?

Eu já tinha pensado em várias possibilidades, e eu duvidava muito que ela tivesse tentado me machucar. O mais provável era que estivesse pregando algum tipo de peça comigo.

Mas por que ela faria algo desse tipo?

- Está com a mente cheia hoje, hein, Young.

Pela voz, suspeitei que fosse a professora Diana.

- Você está certa, professora Diana. – eu respondi. – As aulas estão tomando todo o meu tempo, principalmente o tempo extra-classe.

Ela gargalhou, e eu me senti ligeiramente melhor. Era bom ouvir risadas.

- Ah, então não se preocupe. É um sinal de que está sendo um bom professor.

Eu sorri, diante do seu comentário positivo, e bebi o último gole do chá.

- Na verdade, professora, eu gostaria de te perguntar sobre alguns alunos.

- Claro, pode perguntar.

Eu parei por um tempo, pensando em como fazer isso.

- Na verdade, é sobre uma aluna em específico. – o seu silêncio diante da minha pausa era um sinal de curiosidade. – Ana Clara Watson, do sexto ano.

- Ana Clara... Hum... – ela pareceu pensar. – Ah, sim, a branquinha, de cabelo escuro e olhos azuis...? Oh, me desculpe. – ela gargalhou de novo. – Eu não me lembrei que você...

- Tudo bem. – eu ri, também. – É bom para ter uma ideia melhor de como ela é, fisicamente.

- A amiga da Weasley. – Diana concluiu.

- Sim, ela mesma. Como ela age nas suas aulas, professora?

- Ela não participa muito, eu diria. – Diana começou. – Por quê? Ela te deu algum tipo de problema?

- Eles não são nunca um problema para mim, professora. – eu garanti. – Mas, a Ana Clara me parece bastante... Arredia.

- Difícil de conquistar, você diz? – ela perguntou, claramente.

- É... Digamos que... Ela cria uma barreira em volta dela, que pode fazer com que ninguém se aproxime nunca. Que ninguém _realmente _se aproxime.

O silêncio teria tomado conta, se meus pensamentos não corressem tão rápido por mim.

- Talvez, Young, tudo o que ela mais queira é que alguém se aproxime. – Diana disse. – Ou melhor, tudo o que ela precisa é de uma aproximação real.

E foi aí que eu percebi.

Ela não estava fugindo da aproximação... Ela estava desesperada por aproximação!

Estava implorando que eu me aproximasse e por isso tentava chamar a minha atenção.

Ser amável e legal não geraria a atenção que ela queria...

- O que a maioria dos alunos quer é a aproximação dos seus professores. – Diana continuou. - Diante dessa necessidade, eles agem das formas mais impensáveis.

Diante das ações da Ana Clara, eu só conseguia pensar que eu não estava dando a atenção adequada a ela...

E isso precisaria mudar.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

- Por quê Reddy Fox? – eu perguntei.

Malfoy ergueu sua sobrancelha.

- Acredite. Foi o melhor nome que eu pensei ao olhar para você.

- Ah, claro. – comentei, ironicamente. – Raposa vermelha. Ótima referência...

Ele deixou um sorriso escapar, e eu não soube dizer se era algo bom ou ruim. Diversão ou malícia?

Eu acreditava que já estávamos lá há mais de uma hora. Talvez, duas.

Tínhamos lido bastante sobre a Magia da Transformação, havia uma pilha de livros sobre outras magias secretas ao meu lado (inclusive um que ameaçava fechar em seus dedos caso você tentasse copiá-lo), e ainda tínhamos conseguido terminar o enorme trabalho de Poções.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta para você. – Malfoy disse, inesperadamente.

Eu franzi o cenho. Talvez, eu pudesse dar alguma resposta a ele, já que tinha feito todo o trabalho de Poções.

- Que pergunta?

- Por que você quer ir para a _Wizz_?

_De novo?_

- Você já fez essa pergunta.

- É, mas eu não fui convencido ainda. – ele disse.

- O que eu posso fazer? – encolhi os ombros. – Eu já disse... Tenho chances de conseguir uma bolsa...

- Ah, sim... Quadribol. – ele disse. – E você quer ir para lá, se formar e... Trabalhar em um lugar assim?

Ele mostrou a biblioteca, os livros, as estantes.

Oh, não.

- Não. Não mesmo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha:

- Então porque Wizz?

- Porque... É uma faculdade fantástica...

- E seus pais querem que você vá pra lá.

Eu o olhei, desconfiada.

_Como poderia saber?_

- Todo pai quer que você vá para uma boa faculdade.

- Então, estou certo. Seus pais querem que você vá pra Wizz.

Eu o olhei, tentando entender aonde queria chegar.

- É.

- E você fica pensando que, talvez, não seja bem esse o futuro que você planejou para você. – ele disse. – Ou que não queria jogar tanto Quadribol assim...

- Por que está dizendo...?

- Mas nada disso importa porque a _filhinha_ Weasley vai fazer direitinho como os pais Weasley querem...

Senti meu peito esquentar diante daquele comentário e segurei um livro, prestes a tacá-lo com toda força nele.

- O que você quer com isso, Malfoy?

Ele ergueu as mãos:

- Ei, calma! Eu só estou...

- Zombando de mim. – eu completei, erguendo ainda mais o livro.

- Não! – ele arregalou os olhos. – Escuta, você não pode fazer isso, ou seremos descobertos!

Ele tinha razão. Maldita razão.

Afinal, o que eu estava fazendo ali, se já tinha conseguido tudo o que eu queria?

- Quer saber? Eu vou embora. – eu disse, e coloquei a mochila nas costas.

- Poxa, eu achei que você fosse ficar a noite toda. Está atrasada para o seu treino, Weasley. – ele zombou.

Com apenas um gesto insensato, mas absurdamente sensato no momento, eu o mandei para um lugar horrível.

Quem ele achava que era?

Saí batendo os pés, e quase esbarrei na Srta. Dobrev.

- Me desculpe. – eu disse, voltando a ser a menina educada por um instante.

Mas, assim que saí e olhei no relógio, me dei conta que, apesar de ser um idiota, Malfoy estava certo.

Eu estava atrasada para o treino. E eu nunca tinha me atrasado antes.

_Droga_.

- Isso aí, McNamara! – ouvi Harry dizer.

Eu tinha corrido o mais rápido que pudera para o campo.

Assim que me viu, Luc acenou para mim, e quase perdeu a goles para o Riverdance.

E foi dessa forma que Harry se deu conta da minha chegada.

- Ah, muito bem, Weasley! – ele disse, lá de cima. – Com o seu atraso, nós conseguimos, além de ficar sem a nossa apanhadora, um artilheiro distraído.

Seu comentário não era uma bronca. Eu nunca tinha visto Harry brigar com alguém realmente. Mas era um aviso...

Um aviso que uma apanhadora como eu não deveria receber.

- Desculpe! Eu... Estava terminando um trabalho!

- Vá se arrumar e suba logo! – Harry disse, sem olhar para mim.

Eu inspirei fundo e corri para o vestiário.

Em menos de um minuto, eu já estava alçando voo, e procurando pelo pomo de ouro.

Sim. Nossos treinos eram quase como os jogos. Eu disputava o pomo com o apanhador reserva do time. Enquanto isso, eu era atacada por dois batedores, e protegida por outros dois.

Mas eu já tinha começado em desvantagem, pois enquanto eu terminava o trabalho de Poções – na teoria – Angus, o apanhador reserva, já tinha avistado o pomo.

E aquela era a minha chance de me redimir pelo atraso.

**.**

**P.V.: Harry Potter**

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que a Gina ia conseguir pegar o pomo. Mesmo que o Angus estivesse há apenas um metro, e Gina estivesse há uns cento e vinte.

Ela era rápida.

Mas não devia ter atrasado.

Eu soube de imediato que aquele atraso não podia ser bom. Gina nunca estivera atrasada.

E eu não podia relevar, porque não relevava para mais ninguém.

Se alguém como a apanhadora do time não estava nem aí, como os outros não começariam a se comportar?

A questão era que, se a Gina pegasse aquele pomo de ouro, o atraso seria esquecido. Todos entenderiam que, com ou sem atraso, ela consegue o que quer. E talvez fosse verdade, mas eu não deixaria que pensassem assim.

Por isso, inclinei minha vassoura e foquei no pomo de ouro.

Angus estava quase o tocando. Gina estava se aproximando com rapidez.

Mas eu ainda tinha minha chance.

Sem mais distrações, eu voei em direção a ele.

Angus foi atingido por um balaço no ombro, mas eu não ia parar para parabenizar a Laura, ou mesmo verificar o estado do Angus.

Eu precisava alcançar o pomo antes da Gina.

E a sorte estava do meu lado. Gina teve que desviar de um balaço, e se afastou um pouco do pomo, quase o perdendo de vista.

Nesse momento, ela me viu.

Por um instante, ficou surpresa. Mas no momento seguinte, ela sorriu.

Eu gostava daquele olhar.

Era quase como se tivéssemos voltado ao tempo que disputávamos um com o outro, por pura diversão. Porém, dessa vez, ela não teria chance alguma.

Então, dei uma guinada numa direção aleatória, para distraí-la, e depois afundei em direção ao pomo, que estava abaixo de nós.

Exatamente como eu queria, e como eu já tinha feito diversas vezes em jogos, Gina me seguiu inicialmente e acabou perdendo velocidade.

Em alguns segundos, eu tinha o pomo de ouro nas mãos.

Sem olhar para cima, aterrissei.

Todos me seguiram, como era praxe quando um dos apanhadores terminava o jogo.

- Mandou bem, treinador! – Hugo gritou, dando umas cambalhotas antes de descer. Outros comemoraram também.

Todos nos reunimos no centro do campo.

Gina não me parecia muito feliz.

Acho que tinha entendido a mensagem.

- Ótimo trabalho a todos os presentes. – eu disse. – Hector, temos que trabalhar a sua visão periférica. Você quase foi pego por balaços quatro vezes ao longo do jogo.

- É. – Hector concordou. – Eu acabo esquecendo os balaços quando estou com a goles.

- Sei como é. Mas você precisa se concentrar mais. Laura, você foi fantástica.

- Valeu, treinador!

- O treino foi ótimo. Vamos nos trocar e comer, ok?

Fizemos nosso grito de guerra, e depois todos foram para os vestiários.

Enquanto eu guardava as bolas, Gina veio até mim.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu podia ter feito pior. - eu disse.

- Por causa de _um_ atraso?

Ela realmente não tinha entendido? Ela era inteligente demais para aquele tipo de indagação...

- Não é só _um_ atraso, Gina. – eu passei a toalha no rosto para enxugar o suor. – É o primeiro atraso da melhor apanhadora de Hogwarts, e provavelmente da melhor jogadora do time.

- Depois de você, é claro. – ela zombou.

- Você viu que eu blefei.

- É, mas...

- Gina. – eu segurei seus braços, fazendo-a olhar para mim. – Você é uma apanhadora incrível. Você sabe disso. Tem a chance de conseguir entrar numa faculdade com bolsa integral, além de participar de um time profissional de Quadribol. E você não pode arriscar isso por causa de um atraso. Daqui a pouco, vão mandar olheiros. Podiam ter mandado alguém hoje, e você já estaria fora...

- Eu não vou ficar de fora. Eu não vou arriscar perder isso! Eu não quero, eu só... – ela olhou para mim, com os olhos brilhantes. – Não vai acontecer de novo.

Era uma promessa.

E eu sabia que aquela garota cumpria suas promessas.

_Você não é mais uma garotinha, Gina_. Eu disse, mentalmente. _Você está se tornando uma mulher incrível com uma vida incrível pela frente._

E era por isso que, fadado a uma vida curta, depositava todas as minhas esperanças nela.

**.**

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

Ah, não.

Já não bastava ter que vê-lo todas as segundas e quintas. E todas as refeições.

O _professor incrível_ decidia fazer um comunicado em pleno café da manhã de uma sexta-feira.

- Bom dia a todos. – ele disse e sorriu com as respostas animadas que eu realmente não entendia. – Estou interrompendo esse maravilhoso café da manhã por um motivo muito especial. Não me matem por isso, por favor.

Para variar, todos riram.

Exceto eu. A única pessoa ali que não se deixava manipular facilmente.

- Eu gostaria de convidá-los para o Primeiro Encontro do Grupo de Filantropia de Hogwarts. Esse encontro vai acontecer amanhã, sábado, às 14h, na sala de História de Filosofia. Nesse encontro, vamos discutir sobre os objetivos do grupo e planejar os próximos encontros. O grupo ainda não tem nome, e nós vamos discutir isso por lá. As inscrições estão sendo feitas com a Kalindi Swaraj, da Corvinal.

Kalindi ergueu a mão, timidamente.

Então... Pelo jeito... Havia alguma coisa entre eles.

Isso explicava a ajuda e devoção dela na última aula.

Ah, mas que hipócrita... Se fingindo de ético, aproveitando-se da própria cegueira parar armar muitas relações estranhas e duvidosas sem que percebessem.

Eu sempre soube que aquele professor tão querido de todos não era tão real assim.

- Por que essa cara, Ânia? – Gina me perguntou. – Esse projeto deve ser incrível, não acha?

- Não. – eu disse, e cruzei os braços.

Estava revoltada com aquela atitude baixa.

- Não?

Mas, enquanto eu observava a Kali anotar os nomes dos inscritos, e pensava no absurdo que estava acontecendo, o professor apareceu à minha frente.

Como ele podia...?

- Olá, pessoal. – ele disse.

- Oi! – Gina respondeu, e Miller apertou a mão dele.

- Como vocês estão?

- Muito bem. – Gina respondeu. – Esse projeto é muito legal, professor Alex. Tenho certeza que vai dar muito certo.

- É um projeto bem interessante idealizado pela Kalindi há um tempo. Não se anima a se inscrever, Gina? – ele perguntou.

Em apenas uma semana ele já tinha decorado o nome dela?

- Ah, eu não vou perder isso por nada. Já falei com a Kali outro dia, meu nome deve estar lá. Podem contar comigo.

- E comigo também! – Miller disse. – Aliás, professor, eu gostaria de fazer umas entrevistas, umas matérias especiais sobre esse projeto, as reuniões do grupo, o que você acha...?

Ah.

Miller sempre intrometido e metido a besta. Tinha que tornar aquele projeto uma enorme atração midiática! Como se fosse um projeto tão incrível assim...

- Eu acho ótimo! E você, Ana Clara? – ele perguntou. E eu quase engasguei.

Como ele sequer sabia que eu estava ali?

- Eu, o quê?

- Vai entrar para o grupo?

Ah, ele bem queria, né?

Mas eu não ia fazer parte dessa intervenção psicológica e mentirosa dele.

- Não.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem diante da minha resposta.

- Posso perguntar por quê?

- Posso não responder?

- Ânia! – Gina reclamou, puxando meu braço.

- O que é? Tenho certeza que se eu disser o que eu penso, será muito pior.

- Eu insisto. – o professor disse.

Ele queria ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer? Mesmo?

- Olha, professor Alex, eu não acho...

- Eu insisto que me diga o que pensa, Ana Clara. _Sempre_.

Ele tentou puxar o meu braço, mas eu não deixaria.

Ele podia ser rápido, mas ainda assim eu podia ver e ele, não.

Ainda assim, algo na sua expressão me incomodou.

- Eu penso que é muita presunção achar que algum de nós pode fazer algo pelas crianças pobres, carentes, ou para idosos sem família ou doentes. Com que tipo de estudo? E quem vai coordenar os alunos a fazer o que não sabem? Você? O que você tem a oferecer a eles? Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito que exista alguém _superior_ para achar que pode mudar a vida deles.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e eu achei que ia me responder.

Todos estavam quietos, boquiabertos com o meu excelente discurso.

E eu... Tinha o coração acelerado diante daquela expressão que nada me dizia...

- Justo. – disse, por fim.

- O quê?- Miller perguntou.

- Justo. – o professor repetiu. – Todos têm a sua opinião, e eu considero o pensamento da Srta. Ana Clara legítimo.

- Você concorda? – Miller perguntou novamente, e eu apenas não joguei sua câmera para longe porque eu também queria saber a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Não concordo. – ele disse. – Mas eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, inclusive vou considera-lo nas discussões do grupo, e a respeito profundamente por ter a coragem de colocar sua opinião em público. Com licença.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e saiu, seguido por alunos que o queriam fazer perguntas sobre... Ah, sei lá.

- Há. – Miller deixou um riso escapar. – Esse cara é incrível!

Tudo o que eu fiz foi me sentar.

"_Eu a respeito profundamente por ter a coragem de colocar sua opinião em público"._

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

Eu tentei conversar com a Ânia para entender o que tinha acontecido. Mas ela não quis falar.

Simplesmente saiu do Salão Comunal com uma desculpa qualquer.

Eu estava prestes a ir atrás dela, quando alguém segurou meu braço.

Era Luc, constatei assim que me virei. Ele abriu um grande sorriso para mim.

- Bom dia, gata. – ele disse.

_Gata_? Bom... Tudo bem, se ele queria me chamar assim...

- Oi, Luc. – eu disse e sorri de volta.

- Vai rolar um Lual amanhã. Você quer ir comigo?

Fiquei imediatamente animada com o convite, mas... Mas eu não podia aceitar assim, não é?

- Ah... Não sei. Quem mais vai?

Ele pareceu meio frustrado com a minha pergunta.

_Ponto pra mim_.

- Ah... Acho que o Victor, a Ellen, o Harry...

- Ah, legal! – eu disse. – Vou sim!

Ele sorriu para mim e segurou minha mão.

De repente, ele puxou minha mão para cima e a beijou.

Uau... Isso era realmente inesperado.

Eu não estava acreditando.

Enquanto o salão parecia ter ficado mudo, meus olhos encontraram Draco Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina.

Ele estava olhando para mim.

Mas claro que estava! Todo mundo estava olhando para a gente!

Eu desviei os olhos com rapidez e forcei um sorriso.

Meu rosto estava quente... Muito, muito quente, o que significava que eu devia estar imensamente vermelha.

Então, Luc saiu.

- _Quem mais vai?_ É sério, Gina?

Enquanto o Edu me criticava pela postura "arrogante" demais, eu arrisquei um rápido olhar para o Malfoy.

Mas ele não estava mais lá.

.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"**P.V.: Draco Malfoy**

Sério?

Um _Lual_?

Gente cantando, sentados na grama... Idolatrando a lua?

Há. Há.

Não.

Exceto pelo fato de que... Ela estaria lá."

.

**P.V.: Alex Young**

"Eu tinha certeza que havia alguém na minha sala.

Eu tinha ouvido um riso... Tinha ouvido palmas e... Por mais maluco que possa parecer, eu quase podia ouvir a respiração.

Mas parecia tudo normal.

A não ser pelo...

Cheiro.

Eu conhecia aquele cheiro.

Sem acreditar. Inerte, senti o aroma ir se dispersando... Até sumir.

Ela tinha ido embora... Tinha saído."

.

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

"Abrindo os olhos e me segurando firme para não cair, vi os cabelos claros do Malfoy.

_O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

- O que é? – ele perguntou, de longe. – Só você pode voar?

E então, deu algumas piruetas no ar.

Boas piruetas, eu tinha que admitir."


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Nota da Autora: **Olá! Estou escrevendo antes do capítulo por dois motivos:

1 - Sei que tem gente lendo, e por isso continuo postando. Não quero obrigar ninguém a comentar, claro, mas é muito importante para mim ter um retorno de vocês! Sem contar que me anima muito a escrever!

2 - Estou postando **DOIS** capítulos hoje! E só estou fazendo isso porque fiquei pensando que como a história é dividida em diversos pontos de vista, acaba sendo pouca coisa de cada personagem. Então, decidi postar dois de uma vez e vou tentar aumentar os capítulos, ok?

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**.**

"_Era uma raposa igual a cem mil outras. Mas eu fiz dela um amigo. Ela é agora única no mundo". O Pequeno Príncipe_

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

- Vamos lá, Ânia. – eu a chamei, pela milésima vez. – Vai ser divertido.

- Eu já te disse que não concordo.

- Você nem conhece o grupo. Pode dar as suas ideias para o projeto.

- Não me enche, Gina!

E foi assim que eu fui para o Encontro do Grupo sozinha.

Estava andando pelos corredores próximos ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando esbarrei com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Oi! – eu disse, e segurei o braço do Harry. – Vocês não querem ir comigo ao Grupo de Filantropia?

Eles fizeram caretas.

- Não vai dar, Gina. – Hermione disse. – Nós... – e ela olhou para os outros dois disfarçadamente. Ou não tão disfarçadamente assim. – Temos alguns assuntos importantes para resolver.

Ok. Entendi.

- Ah, tudo bem. – eu soltei o braço dele. – Vão lá.

Os três saíram apressadamente da minha visão.

Por um momento, pensei em convidar o Luc. Mas acho que ele devia estar mais interessado em videogames ou Quadribol do que qualquer outra coisa.

A minha sorte, por final, foi encontrar Luna no meio do caminho.

- Oi, Luna.

- Oi, Gina. – ela disse.

- Você quer ir para o Grupo do professor Alex comigo?

- Claro. Na verdade, você quer ir comigo? Porque eu já estou indo para lá...

- Claro! – respondi.

- As coisas são meio estranhas às vezes. – Luna comentou, enquanto andávamos para a sala de História e Filosofia.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Eu acabei de encontrar com Draco Malfoy no corredor e...

Impulsivamente, eu olhei para todos os lados, como se ele pudesse de repente aparecer por ali.

- E... – Luna continuou. – Ele não me distratou, nem mesmo disse alguma coisa...

Eu ri _frustradamente_, tentando entender porque ele só sabia destratar todo mundo, a ponto das pessoas estranharem quando ele fizesse diferente.

- Acredito que seja uma coisa boa, afinal. – eu disse, e não pude evitar que meus olhos viajassem pelos corredores, a procura.

O importante, afinal, era que o trabalho de Poções estava pronto. Eu ia ganhar uma boa nota e uma boa classificação para a Wizz.

**.**

**P.V.: Kali Swaraj**

**.**

Eu acabei de trançar meu cabelo e coloquei a presilha com a Flor de Lótus na ponta.

A Flor de Lótus que representava a criação, as infinitas formas de criação e de vida.

Era o dia marcado para o Primeiro Encontro do Grupo.

Inspirei fundo, certa de que tudo ocorreria bem, pedindo a _Brahman_ que me guiasse para as intuições e ideias que surgissem.

Então, me juntei à Alice e Gabriela, minhas melhores amigas e fomos para a sala do Professor Alex.

- Eu estou tremendo dos pés à cabeça. – Gabriela disse. – Vai ser tão legal!

- Está nervosa, Kali?

Eu olhei para Alice, e tentei verificar algum nervosismo dentro de mim.

- Um pouco. – disse.

Ela sorriu para mim e ajeitou uns fios de cabelos que tinham escapado da trança para trás da minha orelha.

- Você está tão bonita. A sua alma brilha. – ela disse.

- A sua também, Alice.

Quando entramos, já havia muitas pessoas reunidas. Estavam todos sentados em cadeiras, formando um círculo.

Havia meninos e meninas, de todas as turmas e casas. O suficiente para formar um _grande_ círculo.

Eu parei por um momento, suspendendo a respiração.

E então sorri para as meninas, que sorriram de volta, uma de cada lado.

Não estava acreditando.

Assim que avistei o professor Alex, caminhei até ele.

- Oi, professor.

- Kalindi, que bom que você chegou. – ele disse e fez um carinho em meus ombros.

- Eu não posso acreditar que temos todas essas pessoas aqui.

Ele sorriu.

-Você pode fazer uma lista? Começaremos em cinco minutos.

- Pode deixar isso comigo, Kali. – Gabriela disse, já segurando em suas mãos um caderno e uma pena.

Certo. Eu disse. Mentalmente. Não conseguia reagir direito diante da felicidade ao ver tantas pessoas reunidas.

Alex se sentou, e eu, Gabriela e Alice nos sentamos nas cadeiras vazias ao lado.

Quando o silêncio se fez, o professor Alex começou:

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Alex Young e sou professor de... Ah, oras, vocês já me conhecem bem, não é?

O ambiente se encheu de gargalhadas, e eu soube que não tinha como um encontro como aquele dar errado.

- Como a palavra já diz, nós estamos aqui num encontro de grupo, e não há nada mais fundamental do que o encontro entre as pessoas que pretendem formar esse grupo. Por isso, eu gostaria de começar apresentando a vocês as três responsáveis pela criação deste grupo: Kalindi, Alice e Gabriela. Kalindi, você gostaria de falar alguma coisa?

Eu inspirei fundo, e segurei a presilha em meu cabelo:

- Meu nome é Kalindi Swaraj. Sou mais conhecida como Kali. Tenho quinze anos, mas estou no sexto ano. Eu não sei bem porque, mas acredito que tenha recebido a carta para Hogwarts um pouco mais cedo do que deveria.

Muitos riram e Alice segurou minha mão:

- Ela é pequena, mas tem um cérebro enorme.

- É muito gentil da sua parte, Alice. – eu disse e voltei a segurar a presilha. – Este pingente aqui é uma Flor de Lótus. Para nós, hindus, é o símbolo da Criação, a representação de Deus. É a junção do éter, do ar, da terra, do fogo e da água. É a vida do universo. Eu a trouxe aqui hoje como parte de mim, porque acredito que essas forças possam nos ajudar a definir nossos objetivos e caminhos dentro do grupo. E eu queria que vocês soubessem que eu estou muito feliz mesmo de estar aqui com todos vocês.

**.**

**P.V.: Alex Young**

**.**

Como Kalindi dissera, era uma imensa felicidade estar ali.

Nós tínhamos feito uma rodada de nomes e falas.

Ver todos os alunos se apresentarem, falarem um pouco de si e da vontade de participar era magnífico.

- Eu sou Alice. Sou da Lufa-lufa. Sexto ano. Eu gosto muito de crianças e, acho que por isso eu gosto da ideia de ajudar, conviver com elas.

- Meu nome é Gabriela. Também da Lufa-lufa e do sexto ano. Eu e Alice viemos para Hogwarts juntas. Já éramos vizinhas desde pequenas. Quando conhecemos Kali, ela trouxe essa ideia do grupo, mas a verdade é que sempre foi muito difícil achar gente interessada. Vendo agora, acho que só não procuramos direito.

Nossas criadoras.

- Eu sou Laura Astonish. Não gosto de piadas com o meu nome. Tenho dezesseis. Toco violino numa banda de rock. Ah, sou da Grifinória.

A voz de Laura era grave e forte.

- Eu sou o Vicente. Estou no terceiro ano. Sou da Grifinória também. Não ligo para piadas com o meu nome. Hum... Gosto de ler e vejo que tenho poucos amigos que gostam de ler como eu. Por isso, eu queria muito encontrar pessoas que gostem também, e incentivar outras pessoas a ler.

- O Vicente veio falar comigo. – comentei. – Ele me contou sobre esse se interesse e eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para ele entrar no grupo.

- Pelo jeito, já temos um candidato para entrar para o Jornal! – Edu Miller disse.

As risadas encheram a sala. Como eu gostava de ouvir isso...

- Eu sou Louise Levits, da Sonserina. Tenho dezessete anos e estou aqui porque gostaria de ajudar, ser voluntária, me sentir útil.

Louise falava baixo, mas bem simples e direta. E era bom saber que tínhamos uma representante da Sonserina.

- Sou Mariana Foster. Sexto ano. Grifinória. Sou editora e repórter do Jornal da Grifinória. Eu e Edu, como vocês podem ver... Ele já está com a câmera das mãos. Não sei como ainda não começou a tirar fotos.

- Há. Engraçadinha, ela. – Edu brincou.

- Bom, a minha vontade principal de estar aqui é conhecer pessoas, participar desse trabalho e, quem sabe, até escrever sobre.

- É uma ótima ideia, Mariana. – eu disse.

- Meu nome é Edu Miller. Acho que todos aqui já me conhecem? Não? Ah, mas que frustração. O que posso dizer? Que eu não sei como um grupo desses ainda não foi criado em Hogwarts e, ao mesmo tempo, que vocês três estão de parabéns pela ideia. E que nós vamos ajudar, divulgando sempre.

- Eu sou a Luna Lovegood. Sou da Grifinória. Gosto de sorrisos e panquecas. Espero poder contribuir bastante para o grupo.

Luna tinha uma voz aguda e tranquila.

- Oi. Meu nome é Virginia Weasley. Ou só Gina. Sou do sexto ano da Grifinória. Me interesso por muitas coisas, mas o motivo maior de estar aqui é poder fazer parte de algo novo que não seja diretamente voltado para os estudos ou futura profissão. Que seja simplesmente algo que eu... Goste. Enfim, acho que é isso.

Por um instante, eu esperei que outra pessoa falasse.

Pensei que, talvez, ao lado de Gina...

Mas Ana clara estava ali.

Tínhamos, nesse primeiro encontro, onze pessoas. Comigo, doze.

Eu acreditava ser um ótimo início.

Desde que Kalindi viera falar comigo, eu percebera que tinha muito mais a agir por aqueles alunos do que eu vinha fazendo. Eu estava dando minhas aulas, os conhecendo... Realmente, que grandes relações eu estava criando, afinal?

Um grupo como aquele... Uma possibilidade como aquela.

Era um presente.

- Ter vocês todos aqui... – comecei.

- É um presente.

Todos riram.

Virei o rosto para Kalindi, percebendo que havíamos falado a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

E então soube que aquela menina era o presente.

Diante de tantas risadas, achei que era uma boa hora para começar.

- Bom, pessoal. – eu disse. - Estamos reunidos aqui na primeira reunião do Grupo, ainda sem nome. Nós _somos_ esse grupo. Entradas e saídas são muito bem vindas sempre, mas peço a vocês que mantenham uma regularidade nesse quesito. Só assim poderemos construir bem uma base para o trabalho. Vejam este grupo como um castelo de cartas. Cada um de nós é uma carta, e se você retira uma delas, todas as cartas que se apoiam nela caem, e o castelo desmorona. E é assim que o trabalho se constrói, a partir de cada pessoa, de cada ideia, de cada carta...

O objetivo inicial do grupo, e é importante que vocês entendam a palavra inicial porque tudo pode mudar, é o conhecimento de si mesmo e do outro por meio de atividades com pessoas com algum tipo de carência. Principalmente, eu acredito, a carência de amor, de afeto.

Órfãos.

**.**

**P.V.: Harry Potter**

**.**

- O que diz nessa carta, Harry?

Rony me perguntou pela centésima vez. Eu já tinha lido palavra por palavra para eles diversas vezes, mas o entendimento parecia ser impossível!

- Aqui diz que ele não vai voltar!

Os dois me olharam com os olhos arregalados.

- Dumbledore não vai voltar! – eu repeti. – Ele diz que está passando por um processo de regeneração dos órgãos, e que não será o mesmo após isso acontecer. E ela dá instruções específicas para as nossas ações a partir de agora. O que mais vocês acham que isso quer dizer?

Eu estava irritado. Morrendo de raiva.

Por quê?

Por quê e por quê?!

- Você está certo, Harry. – Hermione disse. – Nós temos que levar essa carta para a McGonaggal.

- Não.

- Mas, Harry...

Era óbvio que não podíamos fazer isso!

- Hermione, se Dumbledore enviou essa carta para nós era porque ele não queria que ninguém mais lesse. Em outro caso, enviaria para a escola, ou para a McGonaggal. Se essa carta chegou diretamente para mim, ela não vai sair das minhas mãos.

Eu dobrei a carta e a enfiei de volta no envelope.

Diante dos olhares dos dois, eu estava quase os ameaçando caso pensassem em fazer o contrário.

- Calma, Harry. – Hermione segurou minha mão.

- Nós não vamos mostrar essa carta para ninguém. – Rony afirmou.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – ela disse, ainda segurando a minha mão.

Eu gostaria realmente de acreditar nisso.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Só havia uma resposta para essa pergunta.

- Vamos pensar. – eu disse. – Pensar numa forma de encontrar esse senhor que possui as respostas.

**.**

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

**.**

Eu fiquei lendo por horas, esperando a Gina chegar.

Eu tinha certeza que aquele tal de encontro do grupo seria um desastre e que Gina chegaria bem chateada pelo tempo perdido.

Porém, acabei dormindo de tanto esperar.

E, quando chegou, ela pulou em cima de mim sem o menor escrúpulo.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo?

Gina sorriu para mim e puxou minhas cobertas.

- Estou te acordando! Precisamos nos arrumar para o Lual!

- Que Lu...? – eu taquei um travesseiro nela, para que parasse de puxar as cobertas. – Espera! E a reunião?

- Reunião?

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Aquela reunião ridícula, inventada para que os alunos entrem numa discussão infundada sobre o mundo, enquanto o professor Young aproveita para aumentar exponencialmente a sua popularidade e influência sobre todos.

- Ah, sim! – Gina disse, procurando alguma coisa no armário. – A reunião do grupo do professor Alex? Foi muito boa! Nós nos programamos para começar a primeira ação no próximo mês e...

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Mas é claro que estou falando sério. Eu não sei por que toda essa implicância, Ânia. Quer saber? Eu vou ignorar o seu mau-humor e me arrumar...

- Ah, Gina, vai tomar banho!

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! – disse, pegando a toalha. - Vá separando sua roupa para a gente não atrasar.

Eu não estava acreditando...

Aquele professorzinho sem noção tinha conseguido de novo!

Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Eu precisava agir, antes que a influência dele pudesse gerar uma _cegueira total_ no colégio. E eu sei que parece irônica esse uso de palavras, mas era exatamente isso o que ia acontecer.

Mas eu não ia deixar.

Não mesmo.

**.**

**P.V.: Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Sério?

Um _Lual_?

Gente cantando, sentados na grama... Idolatrando a lua?

Há. Há.

Não.

Exceto pelo fato de que... Ela estaria lá.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

Assim que saí do Salão Comunal, encontrei com ele.

- Oi, Luc. – eu disse, surpresa. Não esperava que ele fosse...

- Oi. – ele disse e esticou a mão para mim. – Eu vim para te buscar. Não quero dar chance para nenhum marmanjo ficar olhando para você, linda desse jeito.

Abri meu melhor sorriso e dei a mão para ele.

Talvez eu fosse realmente linda, como ele dizia.

Enquanto andávamos pelo castelo, todos olhavam para nós como se fossemos... O casal do ano.

- E aqui está o casal do ano! – Edu apareceu, assim que saímos para os jardins, e disparou alguns fleches.

- Ei, espera! – reclamei, coçando os olhos. – Isso vai me deixar cega!

Ele riu:

- Como se você não estivesse acostumada...

- É, eu realmente não sei como ainda não me acostumei à você e à sua câmera ambulante.

- Não é disso que estou falando, _Gini_. – Edu respondeu, forçando o apelido irritante. – Estou falando do fato de você ser fotografada o tempo todo...

- Mas eu não sou...

Então ele tirou outra foto bem na minha cara.

- Miller, você está incomodando minha garota.

_Minha garota_?

Uma sensação agradável preencheu meu peito, misturada a uma mínima sensação estranha pela ideia da_ possessividade_.

Nossa, eu andava convivendo muito com a Ânia.

Ainda assim, ele devia saber que eu sabia me virar muito bem sozinha.

Mais a frente, próximo ao lago, estavam todos.

Reunidos em roda, com violões e chocalhos.

Laura tocava violino com uma destreza impressionante. Suas melodias eram lindas.

Enquanto eu observava, Luc falou com todos os seus amigos (e eu não consigo imaginar como tinha tantos) e depois se virou para mim:

- Podemos sentar aqui? – ele perguntou, indicando um espaço vazio de grama na roda.

- Claro.

Assim que nos sentamos, ele voltou a segurar minha mão.

Tentando mostrar tranquilidade diante disso, eu olhei em volta, encontrando os grupos que estavam separados, fora da roda. Havia garotos bebendo cerveja e falando besteira, havia garotas vestidas para matar.

O clima na roda, porém, estava legal. Músicas animadas e divertidas.

Olhei para cima. A lua estava fantástica.

- Uau. – eu disse.

- Uau mesmo. – Luc respondeu e quando olhei para ele, vi que não tinha movido o pescoço em direção à lua, mas que olhava para mim o tempo todo.

Bobo, eu sei. Clichê, talvez. Mas fez eu me sentir bem excitada por dentro.

Deixei um riso escapar, tentando esconder a vermelhidão do meu rosto.

Senti um vento frio passar por nós.

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram um tempo depois. Deram um "_tchauzinho_" para mim e se juntaram aos alunos da Grifinória do outro lado da roda.

Eu e Luc também estávamos junto ao pessoal da Grifinória, mas especificamente do lado dos amigos dele.

Um grupo do sétimo ano da Sonserina apareceu. Procurei por algum sinal de cabelos absurdamente loiros, mas não o encontrei.

Não. O Malfoy não devia ser adepto a festinhas, pelo jeito. Apesar das festas da Sonserina serem incríveis, sempre. Eles disputavam com a Corvinal todo ano pela melhor festa.

Bem ao lado, a galera da Lufa-lufa ria, conversava, batia palmas e cantava.

Alex estava lá, parecendo um aluno, rindo e conversando como um aluno.

Quando a música acabou, todos bateram palmas.

Logo, a pedidos, outra música começou.

Uma bem... Romântica.

Olhei para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, pensando o quanto eu era sortuda por ter o cara mais popular de Hogwarts ali comigo, e não enfiado no meio daquelas garotas sexys que dançavam do lado de fora da roda.

- Está com frio? – ele me perguntou.

- Não. Estou bem. – eu disse, e ele sorriu e se aproximou um pouco.

- Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. – disse, e deu seu sorriso mais galante.

Prendi a respiração, sabendo o que ele perguntaria.

Porém, palmas e gritos desviaram a atenção para...

Rony e Hermione.

Num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Eu sorri, impressionada. Não esperava por isso! Pelo menos, não ali, na frente de todos! Porém... Finalmente, né?

Luc puxou meu rosto de volta para ele, mas meus olhos focaram em Harry, que tinha acabado de levantar de supetão e estava saindo de lá...

Eu não sabia exatamente qual a razão disso, mas... Eu não podia deixa-lo sair assim, sozinho.

- Luc, eu preciso ir. – eu disse, me levantando, mas ele segurou minha mão.

- Ei, espera.

Ele parecia bravo.

- Sei que não é um bom momento, mas o Harry é meu amigo e eu preciso ir.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que era o que eu devia fazer.

Eu não ia ligar se o magoasse um pouco, também. Ele teria que aceitar que eu não era _toda_ dele. Talvez... Eu não fosse nem um pouco dele.

Então, assim que tirei meu braço da sua mão, corri em direção ao castelo, conseguindo alcançar Harry no hall de entrada.

- Ei, capitão! – eu chamei e ele se virou para mim, com cara de poucos amigos.

Ok. Entendi que não era hora para brincadeiras.

- Gina, volta para lá. – ele disse.

- Harry, o que houve? – eu perguntei e ele deu as costas e voltou a andar. – É isso? Você vai me ignorar?

- Eu já disse. Volta para a festa!

- Eu volto, se você me disser que seria isso que você faria caso me visse sair andando assim, de cabeça baixa e irritada.

Ele parou de andar e não disse nada.

- Harry... – eu murmurei, me aproximando e tocando seu braço. – O que aconteceu?

Ele me olhou, com olhos desanimados.

- Eu não posso te contar.

Segredos. Segredos e mais segredos... Coisas de Harry Potter.

- Eu sei. Só para o Rony e para a Hermione... – comentei.

Ele riu, ironicamente.

- Exato. E justo as duas pessoas para quem eu posso contar...

- Estão se pegando bizarramente lá fora. – eu concluí, e ele deixou um sorrisinho minúsculo escapar.

- Eu não sabia que você usava esses termos. – ele comentou.

- Apenas em situações condizentes. – respondi. Então, toquei seu ombro. – Você sabe que... Eu aguentaria o que você me contasse. Qualquer coisa.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu não quero te envolver nisso.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que nada mudaria a sua decisão.

- Se você, por algum tipo de feitiço ou... Eu sei lá, caso o Snape consiga te envenenar com uma Poção mágica, e você mude de ideia... Eu estarei aqui, esperando.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, e depois encostou a cabeça na minha mão, em seu ombro.

- Vá esperar lá fora, curtindo com o pessoal. – ele disse.

E eu puxei uma mecha do seu cabelo.

- Ai! – ele reclamou.

Eu acenei um _tchau _e voltei.

**.**

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

**.**

Bem de longe, eu o vi.

Alex Young. Professor de Hogwarts. Cantando e curtindo como um adolescente de quinze anos.

Realmente. Era ridículo demais.

E as meninas em cima dele, como leoas em busca da presa.

Merlin, não. Isso é humilhação demais para as leoas, livres e instintivas, em busca de alimento para elas e seus filhotes.

E era por isso que eu estava tomando aquela atitude.

Voltei para dentro, cruzei os corredores silenciosamente, subi as escadas e me deparei com a sua sala.

Fechada. Vazia. E cheia de livros _em ordem_.

O que seria a pior coisa para um cego?

Sem hesitar, comecei a tirar os livros das estantes... Todos eles. E, depois, a recoloca-los de volta, misturados, numa ordem qualquer.

Sem dúvida alguma, aquele professor tão culto e inteligente, deveria ler muito... Ler todos os livros, estudar para preparar as aulas...

O que seria dele quando percebesse que estava tudo trocado?

E, ainda, quando percebesse que não teria como encontrar o que procurava tão facilmente? Que teria que tocar livro por livro, ler cada título em braile até, finalmente, achar o que queria?

Imaginando o seu rosto de extrema decepção e raiva, terminei de bagunçar tudo.

Ele não era tão perfeito? Era isso o que veríamos, logo, logo.

Com tudo terminado, bati as mãos, assoprei o pó e...

Um barulho.

Alguém... Tinha acabado de entrar.

Em desespero, me escondi atrás de umas das estantes.

- Tem alguém aí?

Oh, não.

Era o professor Young.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

Quando avistei a roda no jardim, vi que Luc estava de pé, olhando em volta.

- Me desculpe. – eu disse, enquanto chegava perto. – Harry não estava muito bem e...

- Eu não me importo com o Potter. – ele disse, agarrou minha cintura e me deu um beijo.

Não. Não era um simples beijo. Era um beijo arrasador.

Senti um enorme frenesi ao ouvir as palmas e assobios à volta, enquanto ele me beijava como num filme.

Assim que me soltou, Luc fez o que eu mais esperava e menos imaginava.

Pegou seu broche de melhor artilheiro da Grifinória, enfiou em um cordão e me ofereceu:

- Gina Weasley, você quer ser a minha namorada?

Eu sorri. De que outra forma eu poderia reagir?

Todos olhavam para nós, esperando pela minha resposta.

- Sim. – eu disse.

- O quê?! – alguém gritou.

Eu limpei a garganta.

- Sim! – respondi, mais alto, e Luc colocou o cordão no meu pescoço, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

Depois, ele me envolveu novamente e me beijou.

**.**

**P.V.: Alex Young**

**.**

Eu tinha certeza que havia alguém na minha sala.

Eu tinha ouvido um riso... Tinha ouvido palmas e... Por mais maluco que possa parecer, eu quase podia ouvir a respiração.

Estava acostumado demais a ficar sozinho e a apurar meus sentidos para não saber quando não estava.

Porém, eu pouco necessitava deles. As pessoas costumavam se identificar.

Dessa vez, era alguém que não queria ser identificado.

Andando calmamente, e fingindo ter acreditado que não havia ninguém, cheguei à mesa central e toquei em meus livros, ali em cima.

Tudo normal.

A não ser pelo...

Cheiro.

Eu conhecia aquele cheiro.

Sem acreditar. Inerte, senti o aroma ir se dispersando... Até sumir.

Ela tinha ido embora... Tinha saído.

Mas não é possível... Eu teria mesmo sentido aquele cheiro?

Merlin. Eu devia estar ficando maluco.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

- Muito pretencioso! – Ânia comentou. - Ele te ofereceu o broche de melhor artilheiro? Para, o quê? Você sair por aí se vangloriando de que namora "o cara"?

O dia mal tinha começado, e muitas pessoas já tinham vindo me parabenizar pelo meu... Namoro.

E tudo o que eu pensava era: "O que toda essa gente tem a ver com a minha vida?".

Mas tinha que admitir que... Era bom chamar a atenção, de alguma forma.

O que mais uma garota de dezesseis anos como eu ia querer?

Porém, Ânia era a única pessoa que me diria o que realmente pensava, sem se importar que eu fosse ficar chateada ou deixar de ser amiga dela.

Era por isso, na verdade, que ela era a minha melhor amiga.

- Eu não sei... – eu disse. – Acho que ele só queria me dar algo que fosse importante para ele.

Mas eu tinha certeza de que não a convenceria.

- Você está apaixonada. Apenas por isso consegue acreditar nessas desculpas esfarrapadas.

Enquanto Ânia terminava de beber o chá, fiquei pensando sobre a palavra "apaixonada".

Eu estaria mesmo apaixonada?

Não me lembro de ter pensado em paixão antes. Eu tive algum tipo de atração por Harry Potter quando tinha doze anos. Tive um pequeno caso com Dino Thomas há um ano atrás. Mas... Apaixonada. Nunca.

Talvez... Eu pudesse estar apaixonada agora. Eu gostava quando Luc me olhava impressionado, ou tocava minha cintura. Talvez...

- Pra você. – Edu disse, sentando ao meu lado e me entregando duas fotos. – O Jornal da Grifinória não faz fofoca. Então, pode ficar com elas.

A primeira era do nosso beijo arrebatador. Meu e do Luc.

A segunda era quando Luc me entregava o broche.

- Agora tenho mais noção ainda do ridículo. – Ânia disse e começou a rir.

- Cale a boca, Watson. – Edu disse. – Não ouse rir da minha arte.

Com isso, ela riu ainda mais.

Aquele domingo, apesar de bonito, era o típico dia para estudar. Simplesmente pelo motivo de que... Eu precisava estudar.

Então, peguei meus livros mais pesados e afundei neles, com uma pena e pergaminho nas mãos para resumi-los.

Ânia entendeu que eu passaria o dia isolada, estudando no Salão Comunal, e decidiu pegar seu livro de Política e Educação para ler. Sentou-se confortavelmente numa poltrona e se esqueceu do mundo.

Edu saiu para tirar fotos.

Rony e Hermione deviam estar se agarrando em algum lugar.

Harry estava sumido por aí.

E eu estava estudando. Porque eu precisava ficar acima de nove e meio em todas as matérias para ter chance de conseguir uma bolsa na Wizz.

E foi isso o que eu fiz.

Até às cinco e meia da tarde.

O sol estava se pondo... O céu estava cor de rosa, roxo e azul...

E eu não ia conseguir mesmo ficar ali dentro mais um minuto.

Então, guardei os livros, peguei minha capa e minha vassoura e saí do castelo.

Em um segundo, eu estava no ar.

Tendo uma visão privilegiada daquele céu incrível.

Respirando a brisa do anoitecer...

Subindo um pouco mais alto, e pegando uma velocidade tranquila, fechei os olhos e inspirei fundo.

Até sentir um vento forte passa por mim. Mesmo de olhos fechados, eu sabia identificar quando uma outra pessoa em uma vassoura passava por mim.

Abrindo os olhos e me segurando firme para não cair, vi os cabelos claros do Malfoy.

_O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

- O que é? – ele perguntou, de longe. – Só você pode voar?

E então, deu algumas piruetas no ar.

Boas piruetas, eu tinha que admitir.

**.**

**P.V.: Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Eu estava fazendo aquilo para impressioná-la.

Nada mais perfeito do que mostrar que eu também tinha habilidade em voar para que ela olhasse para mim um pouco diferente.

Porém, não era a minha única jogada.

- Lucas McNamara, ãh? – eu disse, me aproximando dela.

A Weasley me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

- Você estava no Lual ontem? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Mas você estava.

- Se você não estava, como pode saber?

Eu a ignorei:

- Ótima escolha, esse tal de McNamara. Inteligente, bonito, popular, nada de errado...

Ela revirou os olhos, e fez menção de dar impulso para descer.

Obviamente, antes disso, e segurei sua vassoura.

- Saia comigo. – eu disse e ela franziu o cenho. – No feriado.

Ela não sabia o que dizer...

Sorri internamente, deliciado com aquela sensação de dúvida.

- Ah... Não.

- Não é um encontro. – acrescentei.

Weasley tinha olhos escuros e brilhantes. E, diferente da maioria das pessoas, ela os mantinha colados aos meus, para a minha surpresa.

E, por seu olhar absurdamente cristalino, eu soube que ela aceitaria.

- Ei, Gina!

Olhei para baixo e vi McNamara, que logo nos alcançou.

- Luc... – ela disse, e me deliciei novamente ao perceber a tensão.

O que o novo namoradinho acharia da sua mais nova presa estar voando pelos céus com outro?

- Ele está te incomodando? – McNamara perguntou.

Eu apenas ri.

- Não. – Weasley respondeu. – Nós estávamos...

- Fofocando. – eu a cortei.

- O quê? - McNamara perguntou.

- Ela estava me contando sobre o namoro de vocês. – comentei.

Weasley fez uma careta.

- Claro que não! Nós estávamos...

- Resolvendo as últimas questões do Trabalho de Poções. – eu a cortei, novamente.

Ela olhou para mim, e eu soube que estava pensando rápido demais.

- É. – disse. – Ele é minha dupla na aula de Poções.

McNamara fez uma careta.

Eu queria dizer a ele que não existiria melhor dupla que eu, ou então dar um soco bem no meio daquela cara estúpida, mas...

- Já terminamos. – Weasley disse. – Vamos descer? – ela perguntou para ele.

- Claro. – ele disse e assim que a Weasley se virou, ele me encarou. – Mantenha-se longe dela, Malfoy.

Eu não disse nada.

Apenas o encarei de volta.

_Relaxe, McNamara. O próximo a se aproximar não será eu, será ela._

E essa era a maior verdade que eu poderia dizer. Talvez a única.

**.**

**.**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

**Alex Young**

"Eu tentei interrompê-la, mas Ana Clara falou ainda mais alto.

- É isso mesmo, professor Young! Você pouco se importa com o que eu acho, ou com o que qualquer um aqui acha e tudo não passa de uma encenação! Ou você não vai admitir que mentiu para todos aqui dentro dessa sala hoje mesmo?

Eu não estava acreditando...

Parei para tentar entender tudo aquilo e comecei a perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela ia mesmo jogar a minha atitude contra mim?".

.

**Gina Weasley**

"- Eu estava pensando... Essa sua vida de estudante e atleta me cansa. Você devia... Aproveitar mais a vida.

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, Malfoy.

- Saia comigo.

O quê?

De novo isso?

Porém, eu não pude evitar que meu coração disparasse diante da pergunta tão... Inesperada".


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

"_Se precisa ter amigos, você tem que deixa-los em paz e permitir que tenham o direito de existir de acordo com suas personalidades, sejam elas quais forem." Paul Hoffman – As Últimas Quatro Coisas._

**.**

_**O Menino Que Mil Beijos Deu**_

_**Contamos Tudo para Você – o Jornal da Corvinal**_

_Sim. É dele mesmo que estamos falando!_

_Harry Potter._

_Mais conhecido como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, todos sabem da sua trágica história. Órfão, criado por trouxas, sem nenhuma vivência mágica até receber a carta de Hogwarts. Por boatos, recebeu uma herança exorbitante dos pai atual Capitão e Treinador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória!_

_Parece incrível, não é? Mas se acha que já sabe de tudo sobre o bruxo de 17 anos, não se engane! De acordo com nossas mais recentes pesquisas, ele não é mais o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas sim o Menino-Que-Mil-Beijos-Deu!_

"_Ele estava todo derretido por mim faz tempo. Não demorou nem uma semana para se declarar e me beijar!" nos contou Cho Chang, do sétimo ano da Corvinal._

_Todos sabemos que ela foi a primeira paquera do nosso querida Personalidade da Semana! Mas o que não imaginávamos, é que após esse primeiro amor, Harry Potter se tornou um dos maiores beijoqueiros de Hogwarts!_

"_Ele me beijou em uma festa, sem perguntar o meu nome. Eu, sinceramente, achei muito antipático da parte dele. Mas como reclamar? É o Harry Potter!", nossa relatora anônima nos contou em detalhes. Segundo ela, "Depois de muito beijos, ele sugeriu que fôssemos para o quarto dele debaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade. Se não fosse proibido, eu bem teria aceitado, claro!"._

"_Dizem que ele é o maior pegador da história. Mas convenhamos, bonito, musculoso, Capitão do time e ainda rico! Quem não ia querer?", relatou James Vinoir, do quinto ano da Sonserina._

_E se você ainda não se deu por satisfeito e está curioso sobre as atividades quentes do nosso famoso, confira o mais novo boato:_

"_Eu sou a melhor amiga da melhor amiga do Harry. Ele não é esse pegador aí que todos dizem. (Risos). Na verdade, não com meninas. Parece que o lance com ele é outro..."._

_Nossa! Pelo jeito, nosso Capitão está mostrando que joga para os dois lados!_

_Essa é a primeira reportagem da nossa mais nova novidade: a coluna "Desvendando a Sua Vida, Popularidade!". Se você se interessou e tem um nome para sugerir, ou se sabe sobre as mais secretas intimidades do _PopStar_, venha falar conosco!_

_**Repórter: Karina Hoffman**_

**.**

**P.V.: Edu Miller**

**.**

- Não é PopStar, sua... Ah! – reclamei. – PopStar é tipo um astro do Pop! Michael Jackson é um PopStar! Essa garota está acabando com o jornalismo!

Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler. Sinceramente, será que alguém estava?

- Que droga, cara... – Ned disse. – Nem uma edição bem feita de uma foto eles sabem fazer.

Estava se referindo à foto do Harry abraçando várias garotas.

Que mentira.

- Nem eu tenho uma foto dessas, sabem por quê? – eu disse, jogando aquela droga de reportagem na mesa da Grifinória. – Porque isso nunca aconteceu!

Harry estava de cabeça baixa, tentando controlar a vontade de esmurrar aquele protótipo de jornalista ruim na cara.

Ah, mas ele só precisava de um empurrãozinho!

- Isso é a maior _calhardice_ que eu já vi! – Rony Weasley comentou. – Essa garota devia ser expulsa!

- Expulsão é apenas em caso de crime, Ronald. – Hermione Granger sussurrou. – Mas concordo que, dessa vez, ela passou dos limites.

- Passou dos limites? – eu disse. – Essa sem noção precisa de uma lição! E ela vai ter é agora!

Porém, Mari me segurou pelo colarinho.

- Sim, ela vai ter sua lição, e essa vai ser a sua reportagem maravilhosa sobre as responsabilidades jornalísticas, lembra?

Ela tinha razão.

O que eu ia ganhar indo lá e estapeando aquela maluca? Provavelmente um arranhão e um soco de algum troglodita amigo dela. O arranhão seria dela, não do troglodita.

E eu não era nenhum... Jogador de Quadribol, se é que me entendem.

- E essa reportagem vai ser a maior lição da vida dela! Ela vai ter que admitir que isso aqui... – eu peguei a reportagem e a rasguei em pedaços – É um furo de reportagem!

- Isso aí! – Mari comemorou.

Porém, todos nos olhavam como se... Bem... Não era hora.

- Com licença. – Harry disse, erguendo-se e saindo do Salão Principal.

**.**

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

**.**

Era a primeira vez que eu estava ansiosa para aquela aula.

Provavelmente, a primeira e a única.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – Alex Young entrou na sala, carregando livros.

Hum... Seriam os livros certos?

Mas antes que eu pudesse verificar, Gina apareceu, correndo.

- Bom dia, gente. – ela disse, baixinho.

- Gina! – o professor disse, de repente, e sorriu. – Seja bem vinda.

Poxa, será que nada podia escapar de um cara cego?

- Obrigada, professor Alex.

_Nhénhénhé_.

- Hoje eu trouxe umas gravuras de Hogwarts para vocês. Gravuras antigas, datando de... – ele passeou os dedos pelo livro e fez uma careta. – Esperem...

Bingo! Ele não devia estar com os livros certos, não é?

- Quer uma ajuda, professor Alex? – Kali, a indiana metida à solidária, perguntou.

- Não. Obrigado, Kali. – ele disse. – Eu não estava conseguindo ler a data. 1630. São magníficas pinturas. Não me perguntem como eu sei disso.

Como assim?

Ele não poderia ter encontrado o livro que queria tão rápido! Não depois da bagunça que eu fiz!

Não era para... Ele estar dando uma maldita bronca em todo mundo?

Não era para... Estar procurando um culpado?

Não era para... Ah, mas que porcaria de atuação era aquela?!

- Porém, acredito que não vai valer a pena ficarmos aqui dentro da sala, apreciando tudo isso. Mais vale um passeio pelos espaços de Hogwarts, para compararmos. O que acham?

- Aêêê! Recreio! – Kirt, o _Idiota_, comemorou.

- Kirt, estou impressionado. – Young disse. – Essa foi uma atitude incrivelmente parecida com a de um aluno do segundo ano na semana passada, quando eu os convidei a sair da sala.

Todos gargalharam.

Ai, que vontade de acabar com aquela aula!

Como era possível aquele bom humor todo?

_Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas algum invasor entrou na sua sala sem permissão e misturou todos os seus livros!_

Enquanto todos saíam da sala, resolvi que não dava mais para ficar ali.

Então, assim que saímos, eu me virei na direção contrária.

- Você não vem? – Gina me perguntou.

- Ah... Não.

- Por quê?

- Ah... Pelo motivo biológico que gera dor e tensão, náuseas e irritação, mas que é extremamente necessário para que a mulher possa engravidar e que a acomete todo mês.

- Você está menstruada. – Gina concluiu.

- Isso mesmo. – eu disse, e me certifiquei de que o _professor todo-ouvidos_ estava longe e distraído o suficiente para nos escutar. – Ah, e... Eu agradeceria se você não comentasse nada com ninguém. Você sabe, todos vão achar... n

- Que você é mulher, é verdade. – Gina comentou.

- Nossa, mas esse namoro está fazendo muito bem a você! – respondi, ironicamente.

Me virei, prestes a ir embora, quando...

Uma nova ideia me ocorreu.

**.**

**P.V.: Alex Young**

**.**

Pelo caminho que fizemos, eu tinha uma leve suposição de que estávamos em frente ao Salão Principal.

- Robert, nosso guia, poderia me informar onde estamos?

- Claro, professor. – ele disse prontamente. – Nós vamos entrar no Salão Principal.

_Certo._

- Mas, não vamos entrar ainda. – eu disse. – Helena, você pode abrir o livro na página... 101?

Ouvi o som das páginas se virando.

- Está aqui. – ela disse.

- O que diz aí?

- _"Portões do Salão Principal, Agosto de 1650"_.

- E?

- Uau... – Gina comentou. – Está bem parecido.

- Está igual! – Leonard comentou.

- É... Pelo jeito, as portas não mudaram muito. – comentei. – Vamos ver o Salão?

Assim que abrimos as portas, encontramos o Salão Principal. Pelos sons, ou ausência deles, estava vazio.

- Qual é a página, professor? – Alicia perguntou.

- 102, eu acho.

Ouvi os burburinhos dos alunos, presumindo que estavam aprumados em cima do grande livro, tentando ver.

Eu sorri, recordando de quando vi aquela imagem.

Há 300 anos, o Salão Principal era completamente diferente.

- Uau! – Gina comentou novamente.

- Merlin! – Kirt disse.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Kevin murmurou.

- Qual é a surpresa? – perguntei.

- Isso é sério? – Kirt perguntou. – Era só uma mesa?

Eu ri.

- Isso mesmo, Kirt. Apenas uma única mesa.

- E as Casas? – Helena perguntou.

- O que vocês acham? – perguntei.

- Não tinham Casas! – Kali respondeu. – Nós não éramos separados por Casas.

- E essa é uma ótima discussão para nós. Ana Clara, o que você acha de...?

- Ah, professor Alex? – Gina disse. – A Ânia teve que sair.

- Ah, é? – eu realmente não esperava por isso. – Mas, está tudo bem?

- Sim. Ela só não estava... Se sentindo bem.

- Ah. Ok. – eu disse, e me virei. – Vamos continuar, então.

Eu estava atento, mas admito que havia me distraído e não tinha percebido até aquele momento que ela não estava ali.

Fiquei me perguntando por que as coisas eram tão difíceis com ela... E achei que...

Bom, eu precisava fazer melhor do que estava fazendo até ali.

Quando voltamos para a sala, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ouvir Gina falar:

- Ânia, você voltou!

- É. – ela respondeu, alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

- Está se sentindo melhor, Ana Clara? – perguntei.

- Bem melhor. – ela respondeu.

Algo... Não estava fazendo sentido.

Então, enquanto todos os alunos se sentavam e paravam de falar, eu esbarrei numa cadeira. Com muito impacto, com força... Sem fazer ideia que...

Obviamente, estava fora do lugar.

- Out! – gritei, dobrando o joelho.

Alguns alunos se levantaram para me ajudar, vendo que eu tinha me machucado.

Mas, em apenas um segundo, a dor passou.

Assim que me dei conta.

Eu não tinha mudado aquela cadeira de lugar.

Ana Clara tinha feito isso.

Ela era a única que tinha ficado na sala, sem ninguém.

Ela era a única que tinha motivos para isso. Sejam lá quais fossem.

Mas assim como a invasão e os livros... Eu não podia delatá-la.

Eu não podia dar a ela o que ela queria.

- Está tudo bem, pessoal. – eu disse, esfregando o joelho. – Eu... Tinha me esquecido que mudei a cadeira de lugar.

- Você mudou a cadeira de lugar? – Kirt perguntou.

Eu teria que ser rápido no meu argumento.

- Sim, mudei. – respondi. – Tenho feito isso para me testar. Como estou acostumado a andar pela minha sala, fico muito despreocupado e acredito que venho perdendo a atenção que deveria ter. Por isso, tenho mudado alguns móveis de lugar... Aleatoriamente.

Eu sabia que aquilo a deixaria brava. Eu sabia que ela esperava que eu a criticasse. Mas ela não teria esse tipo de atenção de mim.

- Professor Alex, você disse que íamos discutir sobre as Casas! – Leonard lembrou.

- Ah... Sim. As Casas. – eu me esforcei para focar na aula. – Me digam vocês. Por que Hogwarts não se dividia em Casas em 1650?

- O Chapéu Seletor estava de férias? – Kirt perguntou e eu ouvi gargalhadas.

Era difícil saber se Ana Clara tinha rido... Mas eu duvidava.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Vamos lá, pessoal. Por que nós, em 1997, nos dividimos em 4 casas?

- Professor Alex... – Gina começou. - Eu acredito que essa divisão seja uma forma de nos classificar pelas nossas características e de... Facilitar na hora de escolhermos as atividades.

- Hum... Isso. – concordei. – Mas também é uma forma de competir. Em 1650, Hogwarts...

- Isso é uma babaquice!

Eu prendi a respiração ao ouvir aquilo.

- Me desculpe, mas... – comecei.

- Eu não acredito que estamos perdendo o precioso e pouco tempo de uma aula de História e Filosofia para discutir o fato de Hogwarts não ter Casas há 400 anos atrás. Que diferença faz sabermos isso? Hoje, na _nossa_ época, nós nos dividimos em Casas e isso não vai mudar. Vocês, professores, se dizem estudiosos, cultos e assumem tão "boa índole", mas a verdade é que continuam a nos dividir e a dar as suas aulas como bem quiserem, sem querer saber da nossa opinião.

Eu tentei interrompê-la, mas Ana Clara falou ainda mais alto.

- É isso mesmo, professor Young! Você pouco se importa com o que eu acho, ou com o que qualquer um aqui acha e tudo não passa de uma encenação! Ou você não vai admitir que mentiu para todos aqui dentro dessa sala hoje mesmo?

Eu não estava acreditando...

Parei para tentar entender tudo aquilo e comecei a perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela ia mesmo jogar a minha atitude contra mim?

- Senhorita Ana Clara, eu não...

- Bom, quando o professor tão respeitoso assumir as suas mentiras, eu volto a assistir as aulas com toda a dedicação. Do contrário, eu faço questão de não perder o meu tempo. Com licença.

Eu ouvi seus passos baterem com rapidez e constância no chão até o som sumir, pois a turma toda estava no mais repleto silêncio.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

- Ei, Ânia!

Eu tive que sair atrás dela.

- Volta para a aula, Gina! – ela disse, correndo para longe.

Em pouco tempo, eu a alcancei.

- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Ela parou, sem fôlego.

- Por que você quer saber?

- Porque eu sou sua amiga e está claro que você não está bem!

- _Eu_ não estou bem? Gina, vocês assistem a aula de um professor manipulador e... Eu não sei, maníaco! E você vem me dizer que _eu _não estou bem?

- Ânia, eu sei que você não gosta do professor Alex, isso eu já entendi faz tempo. Mas isso não te dá o direito de...

- Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu quiser! Principalmente com canalhas como...

Eu inspirei fundo e a interrompi.

- Ânia, quer saber? Quem está agindo como canalha é você!

- O quê?

Ela ficou de boca aberta, então eu soube que chamara a sua atenção. Mas, ainda não era o suficiente.

- Você está agindo com desrespeito e com arrogância, e está com ciúmes porque os alunos gostam dele, provavelmente bem mais do que gostam de você! Você está agindo como as adolescentes mimadas que tanto critica! E, como sua amiga, eu preciso te dizer, eu estou com vergonha do que você fez hoje! Mas não vou deixar de ser sua amiga e é justamente por isso que eu estou falando tudo isso.

Ânia me encarava com os olhos azuis cheios de água e... Por um instante, eu me senti mal por fazê-la chorar.

- Vai se ferrar, Gina! – ela disse e saiu correndo.

Oh, não.

Abaixei a cabeça e cocei os olhos.

Eu sabia que tinha exagerado, mas... Ela precisava ouvir isso. Que antes fosse de uma amiga do que de qualquer outro.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela me entenderia.

Eu espero...

...

Quando cheguei à aula de Poções e dei de cara com o Malfoy, eu soube que o meu dia não seria mais fácil.

Assim que me sentei, ele começou:

- A incrível apanhadora Virginia Weasley com sua vida perfeita não está se sentindo muito bem hoje...

Como ele sabia o meu primeiro nome?

Eu apenas suspirei e ele continuou:

- Em respeito à sua vida vazia, eu vou pegar os ingredientes.

Enquanto eu tentava entender as suas palavras, que eram zombativas, mas nem um pouco agressivas, observei Malfoy tirar todos os ingredientes debaixo da mesa.

- O que é isso?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha:

- O quê? Os ingredientes?

- Eles estavam de baixo da mesa.

- Bom saber que você pode ver, Weasley.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você me entendeu.

- Sim. – ele disse. – Se você precisa de uma explicação, eu posso dizer que gosto de pegar os melhores ingredientes. Então, separo tudo antes que todos cheguem.

- E o Snape deixa você fazer isso?

Óbvio, o que o Snape não fazia para favorecer a Sonserina?

- O Snape usa as minhas poções. – ele disse. – Por que não deixaria?

Eu ri.

- Eu não sei... Talvez pela Ética?

Ele riu.

- Ética? Não se ganha nada com ética nenhuma...

É. Eu devia saber que ele pensava assim. Filhote de Comensal, _Comensalzinho_ é.

Eu sei. Horrível, mas eu não pude evitar pensar.

Depois de um tempo, me dei conta que o Malfoy estava preparando todos os ingredientes sozinho.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?

Ele nem tirou os olhos do que fazia.

- Não.

- Hum... Ok.

- Talvez... Você possa despejar isso aqui no caldeirão. – ele disse, me entregando uma tábua cheia de vagens cortadas.

- Ah, claro... – eu disse, e assim eu fiz. – Estou me sentindo muito, muito útil agora.

Ele riu.

E eu gostei disso.

Fiquei curiosa sobre o fato de estar... Me dando bem com o Malfoy. Não era exatamente uma relação real, mas... Até que não estava sendo tão difícil.

- Weasley!

Eu quase saltei da cadeira.

Era Snape. Bem atrás de nós.

- É impressão minha ou você está deixando o Sr. Malfoy fazer tudo sozinho?

- Não, professor Snape, eu...

- Quieta. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. E é bom que você saiba fazer essas Poções por sua conta, Weasley, já que as provas serão individuais. Por ser a dupla do Monitor da turma, a sua média aumenta para 8.

_O quê?_

- Mas...

- 8,5! E se reclamar de novo, aumento ainda mais! Draco, ótimo trabalho. A poção está perfeita. 20 pontos para a Sonserina.

- Obrigado, professor Snape.

Eu fiquei com vontade de mandar que os dois se agarrassem, já que trocavam tantos elogios. Mas, depois, achei que estava agindo como... Uma adolescente mimada.

E eu _precisava_ daquela nota. Não podia correr o risco de perder mais pontos.

- Não se preocupe, Weasley. – Malfoy disse, assim que Snape saiu. – Você vai conseguir uma boa nota, e terá mais chances de conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade que você tanto almeja...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Eu sou o seu monitor. – ele continuou, me ignorando.

- Monitor de Poções. Não o _meu_ monitor.

- Vá sonhando, Weasley.

Sério. Ele era tão prepotente e convencido... O que eu estava falando mesmo sobre estarmos nos dando bem?

- Já que você é tão inteligente, você pode... Me contar o que fez aí?

- Eu misturei os ingredientes e... Ficou pronta.

Eu o olhei, brava:

- Você me entendeu.

- Eu estava pensando... Essa sua vida de estudante e atleta me cansa. Você devia... Aproveitar mais a vida.

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, Malfoy.

- Saia comigo.

O quê?

De novo isso?

Porém, eu não pude evitar que meu coração disparasse diante da pergunta tão... Inesperada.

- Malfoy...

- Não é um encontro, eu já disse.

Porém, o sinal tocou e fomos dispensados.

Sem olhar para trás, eu deixei as masmorras.

Com uma estranha pulga saltitante atrás da orelha.

**.**

**P.V.: Harry Potter**

**.**

- Ah, Harry... Eu estava mesmo procurando por você.

Uma garota da Corvinal se aproximou de mim.

Não. Eu não me lembrava de já ter falado com ela antes.

- Sabe o que é? – ela disse e puxou minha gravata, me fazendo engasgar. – Eu soube que você curte mulheres da Corvinal e queria saber se você não topa trocar uns beijos quentes por aí...

Eu não conseguia acreditar no nível que as pessoas conseguiam chegar.

- Ah... – eu peguei as mãos delas e tirei de cima de mim. – Sabe o que é? Eu não curto menininhas. Só mulheres.

Assim que me virei e ouvi seus xingamentos, eu esperei que aquela idiotice toda fosse acabar.

Mas eu estava errado.

A caminho da biblioteca, eu ouvi comentários e gracinhas.

Nada com o que eu não pudesse lidar, mas...

- É verdade, Harry?

Era Luna.

- Oi, Luna.

- Oi, Harry. É verdade, o que estão dizendo?

Eu suspirei.

- Qual parte, exatamente?

- Hum... Que você é gay?

- Não. É mentira.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sabia que era mentira. Disse isso para todos os alunos da minha turma, mas... Eles apenas ficaram me chamando de _protetora do Cicatriz_ ou algo assim. – ela se aproximou de mim para sussurrar. – Eles até me ameaçaram fazer uma cicatriz igual a sua na minha testa.

Eu me segurei para não rir.

- Luna, você não pode acreditar nisso. Ninguém vai fazer uma cicatriz na sua testa.

Ela pareceu pensativa.

- É. Acho que não. – disse.

- Estou indo para a biblioteca. – eu disse.

O quão mais rápido eu saísse dos corredores, melhor.

- Tudo bem. Vou ficar aqui.

Assim que me virei, esbarrei em outra pessoa.

- Desculpa. – dissemos em uníssono.

Eu sorri.

- Você vai... Entrar? – eu perguntei, me referindo à biblioteca.

- Ah... – ela sorriu. Era uma outra jovem da Corvinal. – Não... Eu vou... Eu vim falar com a Luna.

- Ela é minha amiga, Kali Swaraj. – Luna disse.

- Ah. Ok. Tchau. – disse e entrei.

Precisava encontrar um livro da Ala Proibida.

E, para isso, eu ia usar o único utensílio descrito com veracidade naquela maldita reportagem: a Capa de Invisibilidade.

**.**

**P.V.: Alex Young**

**.**

Assim que todos saíram, eu corri para o meu quarto para arrumar o resto dos livros.

Mas não consegui.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender.

Eu queria apoiá-la. Eu queria mostrar a ela que não precisava brigar.

Mas, de alguma forma ansiosa, eu deixei que o meu orgulho passasse à frente de tudo isso.

"Ela não pode falar assim comigo." Foi o que pensei. Como um adolescente infantil e irreverente.

Não como um homem de 26 anos. E muito menos como um homem de 26 anos com toda a minha experiência de vida.

Puxa!

Por que ela agia assim?

Por que não se dava nem o direito de discutir comigo? Com a turma?

Por que atropelava todo mundo?

Eu já sabia a resposta. Era uma garota insegura, que tinha criado mecanismos para demonstrar o contrário.

E, como o professor dedicado, eu tinha me esforçado para que ela se sentisse aceita.

Por que ela não gostava de mim?

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

Um dia inteiro tinha se passado.

E Ânia não tinha falado comigo.

Após o treino de terça, eu a encontrei no quarto e ela virou a cara. Depois de tomar banho, tentei me aproximar, mas não adiantou.

Então, fui para os jardins encontrar o Luc.

- Pensei que ficaria sem a minha namorada esta noite. – ele comentou, me abraçando e me puxando para um beijo.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos dourados.

- Seu bobo. – eu disse. – Eu estava treinando, você sabe. E depois fui tomar um banho. Ou você preferia que eu viesse imunda?

- Não! Por Merlin, nem esperei tanto assim! – ele zombou.

Nos sentamos embaixo da árvore e ele me envolveu com seus braços fortes.

- Como foi o seu dia? – ele perguntou.

- Hum... Foi um dia normal. Mas... Eu briguei seriamente com a Ânia hoje.

- Com a Watson? E quem é que não briga com ela?

Eu forcei um riso.

- Bom... Nós nunca brigamos antes. Não dessa maneira, na verdade. Acho que ela ficará sem falar comigo por dias.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Gina? Que você precisa de novos amigos. É... Amigos que curtam com você, que venham falar com você todo dia e que não fiquem chateados por qualquer coisa.

_Como os seus amigos que te idolatram?_ Tive vontade de perguntar, mas me contive.

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Sua intenção era a melhor, que eu ficasse bem e feliz. Mas... A Ânia era muito importante para mim, fosse do jeito que fosse.

- Não foi por qualquer coisa... – comentei. – E, afinal, amizades não incluem só alegrias.

- Mas deveriam! – ele disse e me apertou no abraço. – Já estou com saudades.

Eu sorri.

- Eu também.

- Meus pais já alugaram os equipamentos de esqui. – Luc disse, se referindo à viagem que faria com sua família. – Vamos passar um feriado congelante.

- É. Acredito que vá ser bem mais interessante que o meu.

Eu ficaria na escola.

Luc me apertou ainda mais. Eu tive que pressionar um pouco os braços para que ela não me esmagasse.

- Sinto muito por deixar você sozinha.

- Eu não estarei sozinha. – eu disse. – Minha vassoura é minha melhor companhia.

- Eu não duvido.

- E logo, logo você estará de volta.

Ele sorriu, e puxou meu rosto para um beijo. E mais um. E mais um.

...

Entrei no quarto com cuidado, prevendo que as meninas estariam dormindo.

Me troquei e me encolhi embaixo das cobertas.

Ouvi som de papel e tateei pela cama, encontrando um longo pergaminho.

- _Lumus_.

Era o trabalho de Poções.

Bem no canto superior direito, havia uma nota escrita em vermelho.

10.

Não conseguia acreditar...

Tive vontade de comemorar, mas não podia gritar ali.

Eu nunca tinha tirado a nota máxima em Poções! Apenas em Poções e agora...

Bem, eu sabia a quem eu devia aquele resultado.

E, pelo jeito, Malfoy queria ser lembrado, porque no verso da prova, havia letras garrafais:

"Me encontre no feriado, às 14h. Não é um encontro".

**.**

**.**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo**

**Alex Young**

"Com o peito ardendo, deixei a dor fluir, as lágrimas caírem e um ruído de dor sair em minha voz.

- Minha... Pequena... Ana...

As imagens de seu sorriso doce... As imagens dela, tão pequenina, nos meus braços...

- Minha pequena e amada Ana Clara...

Mas a vida a tinha tirado de mim à força".

.

**Draco Malfoy**

"- Então... – comentei. – O que você acha de ir para Hogsmeade num dia proibido e fazer algo como... Jogar pedras no rio e... Ah, comer sanduíches?

Weasley me olhava como se eu fosse maluco.

- Não. – ela disse.

- Ótimo. – eu disse. – Pois é exatamente isso o que vamos fazer hoje.

Estava na hora de começar a saga."

.

**Vou adorar receber reviews!**

**Beijos em todos e obrigada por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras!**

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Glossário Indiano:**

**Puja: **um ritual de oferenda e orações feita para determinada divindade. A oferenda pode ser de alimentos, flores, fogo, incenso, dentre outros objetos, e é normalmente acompanhada da recitação de mantras. Através da Puja, despertamos as qualidades da divindade em cada um de nós.

**Durga:** a manifestação divina que representa o poder da transformação através da destruição do ego. Sentada sobre um leão, Durga possui oito braços, cada um carregando uma arma diferente, que é utilizada na batalha contra os _asuras_ (demônios). Ela representa o aspecto feminino da divindade que ajuda os seus devotos a derrotarem seus demônios internos e a transcenderem o ego através da purificação do eu inferior e do amor da Mãe Divina.

**Lakshmi:** é a deusa da riqueza e da abundância, aquela que permite que tudo cresça e prospere. Ela é a _shakti _e consorte do _Senhor Vishnu_. Lakshmi se manifesta nas oito formas primárias: a deusa que dá suporte ao poder de _Vishnu_; a deusa do alimento; dos animais e da natureza; das crianças ou dos filhos; do dinheiro e da riqueza; da coragem pessoal, da vitória e do sucesso, e é aquela que concede a sabedoria e o conhecimento.

**Shakti:** é o poder criativo do universo, a energia primordial, o divino feminino e a Mãe Cósmica. A shakti se manifesta na forma da energia _kundalini_. Pode ser também o poder espiritual de um santo ou guru, assim como o poder feminino presente e cada mulher.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_._

"_Não o sabes, se não sais de ti, não chegas a saber quem és. Aproveita a beleza dos caminhos, sejam eles terra ou mar ou ar. A lua já estava meio palmo sobre o mar, as sombras da verga e do mastro grande vieram deitar-se-lhes aos pés." (O Conto da Ilha Desconhecida – José Saramago)._

**.**

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

**.**

Pela manhã, Gina veio falar comigo.

Estava realmente achando que eu ia sequer cumprimenta-la depois de tudo o que me dissera?

Estava louca.

Insana insanidade.

Eu apenas fechei minha mala e saí do quarto.

Sabia que, de alguma forma que nem podia imaginar, minhas malas chegariam ao Expresso de Hogwarts que me levaria, em breve... Para casa.

Por isso, estalei os dedos, passei pelo Salão Principal para catar um bolinho e uma xícara de chá. Acabei ficando com apenas alguns biscoitos que estavam deliciosos. Tão deliciosos quanto as incríveis refeições que eu comeria, em breve, na minha casa.

Segui os estudantes que iam para os barcos. Não, na verdade, eu andei por minha conta. Não precisava seguir ninguém para saber o meu caminho.

Atravessei os portões em direção ao lago e...

O professor Young estava bem a minha frente, há poucos metros, anotando... Hum... Provavelmente contando os alunos que embarcavam.

Apressadamente, segui para o barco ao lado oposto, em que outro professor fazia a contagem.

Ele perguntou meu nome e anotou. Entrei no barco e me sentei.

Eu não ia falar com ele.

Assim que o barco encheu, começamos a travessia e em poucos minutos estávamos na plataforma, esperando o Expresso.

Apertando o colete, me sentei em um banco vazio. Agora era só esperar...

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Assim que abri os olhos novamente, notei algumas meninas curiosas cheias de olhares e suspiros para nós.

Luc sorriu:

- A nossa vida é assim. – ele disse.

- Como? – perguntei.

- Sempre chamando a atenção.

Pensei sobre isso. Aqueles olhares me incomodavam. Não era... Exatamente agradáveis.

- É. – eu suspirei.

- Prometa que vai ficar bem sem mim.

Eu tive vontade de rir. Desde quando eu precisava de alguém para ficar bem?

Mas, sorri... Ele era meu namorado, devia dizer mesmo essas coisas.

_E você devia sentir essas coisas._

- Só se você trouxer uma maravilhosa caixa de chocolates para mim. – eu disse.

Ele me beliscou na cintura:

- Ei! Sabe que não pode abusar dos doces!

Eu sei que foi uma brincadeira.

Sei que ela não estava falando que eu estava gorda ou algo do tipo, e sim alertando que eu devia cuidar da minha alimentação por ser uma atleta.

O que realmente me incomodou foi:

Eu odiava ser controlada.

- Bom, você precisa fazer por merecer meus beijinhos. – eu disse, devolvendo a bola com um ponto de ironia.

Ele travou, e eu gostei da sensação.

- Ah, é? – perguntou, sem saber o que dizer.

Ah... Eu não queria criar um clima.

- Vou ficar bem! – eu disse, envolvendo seu pescoço. – Só com um pouco de saudade.

Então o beijei.

- Um pouco, é?

- Aham. – outro beijo. – Só um pouco.

Assim que Luc se virou para pegar o barco e acenou para mim – e para todos os seus amigos barulhentos – eu entendi que...

Eu tinha um feriado inteiro só para mim.

Ficar sem o namorado não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas...

Eu tinha mesmo que estudar e treinar.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? – Hermione passou por mim, a mão envolvida com a do Rony.

- E me tornar o mais castiçal da face da Terra? – fiz careta. – Não, obrigada.

Os dois riram, constrangidos. Eles iam para A Toca e Hermione ficaria no meu quarto. É claro que, quando meus pais pegassem no sono, Rony talvez conseguisse "abrir as portas do paraíso".

Eu ri sozinha. Era uma expressão que a Ânia costumava usar e que eu achava horrível.

Pensei em Harry. Ele também ia ficar. Provavelmente também não queria ser um castiçal.

Então foi assim que começou meu feriado: fui estudar.

Peguei os livros de Feitiços, Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia, para começar.

1956 páginas, no total.

Oba. Meu feriado seria excelente...

E antes que eu tivesse vontade de abaixar a cabeça e chorar, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e liguei o mp3.

Beatles. Os meus maiores companheiros de estudo.

**.**

**P.V.: Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Não havia momento mais perfeito do que o café da manhã nos feriados.

Provavelmente você não faz ideia, mas o meu café da manhã não costumava ser igual ao dos outros. Eu jamais me erguia para pegar um muffin, ou mesmo esticava o braço para alcançar o suco. Eu apenas dizia as palavras.

E Pansy fazia tudo para mim.

A diferença essencial dos feriados era que... Quase tudo a nossa volta estava disponível, apenas para nós. Ou para mim.

Por que se eu dissesse a palavra "Saiam", todos sairiam da mesa e me deixariam sozinho.

Mas eu preferia ter Pansy ao meu lado me entregando tudo o que eu pedisse.

A outra diferença essencial dos feriados era... Virginia Weasley ficava sozinha.

Ou quase.

Às vezes o Potter passava por ali. Às vezes o projeto de jornalista culto também.

Mas a sua amiga gótica não estava por ali, dessa vez.

E, principalmente, a representação do Adão ambulante que achava que tinha a deusa ruiva nas mãos também não estava.

Que tipo de cara teria a deixado sozinha assim, vulneravelmente solitária, envolvida por livros chatos e um aparelho de música?

Esse McNamara era um idiota mesmo.

Mas, é claro, eu não poderia deixar de pensar que aquela situação estava muito favorável para mim. E que era só estalar os dedos e...

Ela olhou para mim.

E eu a encarei de volta.

Seus olhos foram rápidos, desviando de novo para o livro.

Mas eu soube que seus pensamentos permaneciam em mim.

E tive certeza no momento em que ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

Estava tentando se concentrar.

Estava tentando não pensar em mim.

Sinto muito, Weasley.

A partir do momento em que me encontrou, você perdeu todas as suas chances de sucesso no seu mundo idealizado.

.

**P.V.: Ânia Watson**

**.**

Assim que adentrei os portões, o mordomo Larry e a camareira Dora vieram até mim.

- Como está, senhorita Ana Clara?

Sim. Ana Clara era o meu nome naquela casa. Ali era comum me chamar assim.

- Enjoada da viagem. – eu disse, fazendo careta.

O que é? Ela não queria que eu fosse sincera?

Os dois pegaram minhas malas, sobretudo, cachecol, etc. E andaram aos tropeços atrás de mim.

Hum... Algo estava errado.

Eles estavam... Ansiosos demais.

Assim que a porta se abriu, revelando minha magnífica sala de entrada, com suas escadas enormes, eu comecei a perceber que ficaria irritada.

- Meu pai está no escritório? – perguntei.

- Na verdade, senhorita...

- O que é? – elevei a voz. – Será que está na sala de estar, tomando um uísque?

Os dois me olharam, cuidadosamente.

- Não vão me responder?! – perguntei, desistindo e me movendo rapidamente pela grande casa.

Ele não estava na sala de estar... Nem na sala de jantar.

Comecei a subir as escadas.

- Senhorita Ana Clara, o seu pai está muito ocupado e...

Eu continuei andando, sem querer ouvir. Eu deveria encontra-lo no escritório, ou então na varanda do seu quarto. Ou mesmo... Talvez, ele pudesse estar na biblioteca.

- Senhorita...

Dora me chamou diversas vezes, mas estava longe. Ela era pesada demais para conseguir me acompanhar na minha busca incessante.

Por um momento, entendi tudo.

Ele devia estar no meu quarto, esperando por mim! Talvez, com uma cabeceira nova da Rússia. Ou com um jogo de tabuleiro da Pérsia já arrumado sobre a minha cama para passarmos o dia todo jogando.

Então corri em direção ao meu quarto, que ficava no terceiro e último andar da casa, mas tudo que encontrei ao abrir a porta foi a cortina balançando com o vento pelo quarto vazio.

Ou quase vazio.

- Senhorita, o seu pai nos avisou pela manhã que não conseguiria voltar esse feriado. – o mordomo Larry disse. - Parece que ele conseguiu fechar um importante negócio em Nova Iorque. Mas deixou todos esses presentes.

Na minha cama, uma pilha de presentes. Pelo chão e em cima da cabeceira, também.

Foi então que senti uma raiva enorme subindo pelo estômago e teria me feito vomitar caso eu não...

- Saiam daqui! – eu gritei, pegando um dos presentes e jogando na direção dos dois. – O meu pai é um idiota! Vocês são todos uns idiotas!

E então, rasguei presente por presente.

Peguei minha tesoura e detonei todas as roupas maravilhosas e caras.

Joguei com força no chão todos os utensílios de porcelana importados.

O que não quebrou apenas assim, como o mp4 novo, o laptop de última geração e o celular escandalosamente caro, eu joguei pela janela, em direção ao lago que circundava a casa.

- Eu odeio você! – comecei a dizer, sentindo meu peito arder e as lágrimas começarem a inundar o meu rosto. – Eu odeio você!

Com raiva, e sem ter mais presentes para detonar, agarrei a cortina de seda com as unhas e as rasguei. Sem força, acabei escorregando sobre ela, me envolvendo no tecido macio.

- Eu odeio você... – murmurei uma última vez, antes de amortecer e cair no sono.

**.**

**P.V.: Alex Young**

**.**

Estávamos rindo. Os três. Felizes com alguma "engraçadice" que a pequena tinha dito. Era uma volta tranquila para casa, após um dia de passeio ao ar livre.

Foi então quando a buzina e a luz adentraram meus olhos, me fazendo cego por um momento e...

As imagens dos destroços... Do carro perfurado.

Do choro dela... Com nossa filha nos braços.

De supetão, abri os olhos e levei a mão ao peito, assustado com a própria respiração.

Meu Deus...

Toquei meu corpo com rapidez, e à minha volta, me dando conta de que estava mesmo...

Na minha cama.

E tudo não passara de um pesadelo. De um horrível pesadelo que eu desejava que jamais tivesse sido real.

Com o peito ardendo, deixei a dor fluir, as lágrimas caírem e um ruído de dor sair em minha voz.

- Minha... Pequena... Ana...

As imagens de seu sorriso doce... As imagens dela, tão pequenina, nos meus braços...

- Minha pequena e amada Ana Clara...

Mas a vida a tinha tirado de mim à força.

E não poderia haver algo mais doloroso para um pai ter a sua filha distanciada de si tão brusca e brutalmente.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

Estiquei o pescoço para olhar as horas pela...

Vigésima terceira vez.

Vamos supor que eu estivesse fazendo isso a cada... Dois minutos.

Isso significa que havia se passado, em média, quarenta e seis minutos.

Eu estava entediada.

Havia lido menos de duas páginas em _quarenta e seis_ minutos?

Para onde havia ido aquela estudante de tempo e produtividades invejosas?

Mesmo imaginando que ela houvesse se perdido em algum lugar do espaço, eu ainda precisava terminar de resumir aquele texto de Física Bruxa.

E se eu fizesse isso em dez minutos, ainda teria uma hora para treinar Quadribol.

Ok. Eu podia fazer isso...

Afinal, só faltava essa matéria porque... Eu já tinha garantido minha nota máxima em Poções!

Graças... E eu parei ao pensar no absurdo de pensar isso.

Graças ao Malfoy.

"Me encontre no feriado, às 14h. Não é um encontro".

O fato era: eram 13h38.

Fiquei enrolando o indicador no cabelo, pensando sobre a possibilidade remota de... Talvez... Encontrá-lo. Lembrando que não era um encontro. Era...

Um passatempo de feriado. Entre... Conhecidos. Colegas.

E acho que foi por me sentir imensamente satisfeita com a minha conclusão que eu, diante do armário de vassouras, portando um short de ginástica e um casaco de lycra, decidi.

Ajeitando o rabo de cavalo, corri em direção às masmorras.

**.**

**P.V.: Draco Malfoy**

**.**

- Weasley?

Era uma surpresa encontrá-la ali.

Nas masmorras. Em frente à entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina, particularmente anti-grifinórios.

Mas não era nenhuma surpresa, ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi. – ela disse, e abaixou a cabeça.

Estava sem jeito.

Então, saí para o corredor e segurei seu cotovelo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

Seus olhos arregalaram com a minha ação e ela arrancou o cotovelo de minhas mãos.

- Essa não é a melhor maneira de cumprimentar alguém. – comentou. – Vim para o nosso... Ah... Encontro.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Pensei que não fosse um encontro.

- Não é um encontro! – ela garantiu.

- Ah... Bom. – dei de ombros.

- Então? – ela balançou o rabo de cavalo escandalosamente ruivo, de uma forma escandalosamente animada. – O que vamos fazer?

Eu ri, internamente.

"Sexo selvagem o dia todo" seria uma proposta ousada demais?

É... Acho que não era o momento para isso ainda.

- Você não gostaria de sair um pouco daqui? – perguntei.

- Você diz... Das masmorras? Eu ficaria realmente feliz...

- De Hogwarts, Srta. Inteligência Wizz.

- Que tal parar de brincar com essas coisas?

- Ok. Srta. Wizz, então.

- Há – há. – ela riu zombeteira.

Engraçado. Achei que só eu fosse capaz de rir assim.

- Então... – comentei. – O que você acha de ir para Hogsmeade num dia proibido e fazer algo como... Jogar pedras no rio e... Ah, comer sanduíches?

Weasley me olhava como se eu fosse maluco.

- Não. – ela disse.

- Ótimo. – eu disse. – Pois é exatamente isso o que vamos fazer hoje.

Estava na hora de começar a saga.

**.**

**P.V.: Gina Weasley**

**.**

Ele devia estar maluco se achava que íamos sair de Hogwarts escondidos.

Mas, assim que adentramos o povoado de Hogsmeade e atravessamos os portões do Três Vassouras, eu percebi que era eu que estava maluca.

- Bom dia. – Malfoy cumprimentou a balconista. – Nós vamos querer... Um caixote de cerveja e dois desses salgadinhos aí.

Ele apontou para uns pacotes ao lado esquerdo do balcão.

- Cerveja amanteigada? – a balconista perguntou.

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Com álcool, por favor.

Ela nos olhou, duvidosa.

- Vocês são maiores?

Eu estava pronta para dizer que não e me dar por satisfeita com as cervejas amanteigadas, quando ele esticou o braço e envolveu minha cintura.

- Mas é claro. Somos casados.

O quê?

- Não somos não! – eu disse, tentando me soltar dele. Porém, a pressão em seu braço era grande o suficiente para que eu só pudesse me afastar milímetros.

- Ah, é mesmo, _querida._ – ele disse, sorrindo falsamente. – Ainda estamos noivos. – ele esclareceu para a moça. – É porque já vivemos juntos e eu me esqueço desse pequeno detalhe, às vezes.

A balconista pareceu surpresa com seu comentário.

E eu também. De repente, ele tinha se tornado gentil.

E seus dedos ainda queimavam em minha cintura.

Então foi aí que me lembrei da ala proibida da biblioteca e de toda aquela encenação e...

Entendi que ele era maluco mesmo com essas manias de encenação.

- Ela não está muito feliz comigo porque me esqueci do nosso aniversário de namoro e... – ele continuou. - Bom, sabe como é. Estou tentando compensar...

_Ah, é? _Pois ele ia ver quem era o verdadeiro ator ali.

- Na verdade, ele tem um problema sério de memória. – eu disse, e abaixei um pouco o tom de voz. – Além de outros probleminhas funcionais, entende? Mas é só um pequeno _detalhe_.

A moça ficou vermelha e, olhando de relance, vi que Malfoy se esforçava para esconder um sorriso de surpresa.

- Por isso precisamos das cervejas. – acrescentei. – Para ver se fazemos _algum_ progresso.

Então pisquei para ela.

E ela pareceu solidária a nossa causa.

- Muito bem. – ela disse, colocando a caixa de cerveja no balcão.

Feliz com o meu rápido desempenho, acrescentei:

- Nós vamos querer um pedaço daquela torta ali também, por favor.

Depois, olhei para o Malfoy, esperando pelo dinheiro.

- Não vai pagar, _querido_?

Ele sorriu falsamente para mim e pegou a carteira.

- Claro, _querida_. É meu dia de sorte, como você pode ver. – ele acrescentou para a vendedora.

Após Malfoy pagar, nós saímos carregados.

Alguns passos ansiosos longe do Três Vassouras, e eu cai na gargalhada.

- Há – há – há... – Malfoy disse, sério. – Muito engraçado.

- Ah, foi muito divertido. – comentei.

_E além do mais, foi você que começou._

- Ah, claro. Me fazer passar por... Incapaz é realmente muito divertido.

- Por que está tão incomodado, Malfoy? – perguntei, zombeteiramente. – Os estudiosos da mente costumam dizer que se você se incomoda tanto com alguma coisa é porque se sente ameaçado por ela.

Foi então que, sem que eu esperasse, ele passou os braços em volta de mim e fez nossos narizes quase se tocarem.

**.**

**P.V.: Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Os olhos da Weasley se arregalaram diante da minha ousadia.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Está se sentindo ameaçada? – perguntei, de volta.

- Você pode fazer o favor de me soltar? – ela colocou as suas mãos em meus ombros, tentando me empurrar.

Era só isso que conseguia fazer?

Eu pensei que poderia brincar com aquilo mais um pouco. Sentir o seu cheiro e a silhueta fina em meus braços era ótimo. Agora sim estava divertido.

- Eu achei que você estava achando divertido.

- O teatrinho estava, mas agora você está agindo como um idiota.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, eu percebi que estava no alto o suficiente para cair a qualquer momento. Era melhor resguardar um pouco a situação.

Então, sem dizer nada, eu a soltei, peguei todas as sacolas e comecei a andar.

Alguns passos depois, fiquei me perguntando se ela desistiria.

Estava com medo?

Logo que pensei, ela perguntou, de longe:

- Ei, Malfoy, aonde você está indo?

- Para a colina, Weasley.

- Fazer o quê?

- Nada. – respondi, rindo para mim mesmo. – É esse o grande objetivo do feriado.

- Ah...

E começou a me seguir.

Senti algo em meu peito aliviar ao vê-la ao meu lado.

Provavelmente, pelo fato de que meu plano estava caminhando bem.

Alguns minutos depois, estávamos em frente ao grande rio de Hogsmeade.

Sem olhar para ela, arrumei as garrafas de cerveja, os salgadinhos e a torta sobre um pedaço de tronco baixo, e me sentei.

Lentamente, Weasley se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado, alguns palmos de distância.

Eu peguei duas garrafas de cerveja e as abri, entregando uma para ela.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

Eu apenas dei um gole. E outro.

E observei o rio.

- Então... – Weasley disse, após um tempo. – Isso é o seu hobby?

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha:

- O quê? Beber cerveja?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não. Fugir de Hogwarts, enganar vendedores, sentar na beira de um rio para relaxar...

Eu sorri, diante da visão que ela tinha de mim.

- Você também enganou a vendedora, hoje.

- Você não me deixou opções.

- Você podia ter me delatado.

- Eu jamais faria isso.

- Comigo?

- Com ninguém.

Eu deixei um riso irônico escapar.

- Ah, claro... A nobre Weasley em defesa dos pobres e oprimidos.

- Você não tem nada de pobre e oprimido.

- Vamos colocar os pontos nos fatos.

- Achei que eram os pontos nos _i's_.

- Seja como for. O fato é que você não me delatou porque já estava envolvida até o pescoço.

- O quê?

Então notei que ela tinha entendido errado. E gostei disso.

- Estou me referindo ao fato de ter vindo para Hogsmeade sem autorização, Weasley. Não do fato de você estar caidinha por mim. O que também pode ter ajudado muito, na verdade...

Instintivamente, ela jogou o pacote de salgadinhos em mim.

Após atingir a minha cabeça e fazer cócegas, eu o abri:

- Obrigado. Eu ia mesmo pegar um.

Weasley revirou os olhos novamente, e eu comecei a notar que era um hábito muito frequente de quando estávamos juntos.

- É muito interessante esse seu delírio de que estou caidinha por você, Malfoy. Mas não se engane muito. Eu tenho namorado.

- Ah, é... O Rei da Popularidade. Ele é realmente o seu par ideal. Eu não esperaria nada de diferente de você.

Ela suspirou.

Outro hábito frequente.

Hábitos já não seriam por si só frequentes?

- Mas é verdade... – comentei, tomando um gole de cerveja. – É o meu hobby.

Weasley voltou a olhar para mim.

- Fugir de Hogwarts?

- Relaxar... Fazer só o que eu quiser.

- Isso realmente faz sentido com todo o seu pensamento antifaculdade. – ela disse, meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Eu sabia que ela agarraria a primeira oportunidade de me criticar.

- Entenda, Weasley. Não sou "antifaculdade". Apenas acho que a vida tem outras possibilidades.

- Como, por exemplo?

- Como isso que estamos fazendo hoje.

- E você realmente acha que pode passar a sua vida toda fazendo isso?

- Se for essa a sua opção...

- Você não pode fazer isso. Você tem responsabilidades. Há coisas que você precisa fazer.

- É justamente porque as pessoas pensam assim que se tornam chatas e entediantes.

- Você está me chamando de chata e entediante? – ela perguntou, e eu achei que fosse jogar o resto de cerveja em mim.

E também reparei em como alguns fios de cabelos tinham soltado no rabo de cavalo e voavam sobre seu rosto, iluminados pela luz do sol.

- Isso é tão surpreendente para você assim?

Weasley pareceu sentir raiva de mim e fez menção de se erguer, porém eu segurei seu braço, rapidamente.

Mas que comportamento explosivo!

- Não, Weasley. Eu não te acho chata e entediante. Você está aqui comigo, afinal, bebendo cerveja de verdade e tomando banho de rio.

Weasley pareceu ponderar.

Eu sabia que estava em dúvida sobre se deveria ficar ou ir embora, mais uma vez.

Então, eu ergui minha garrafa propondo um brinde e...

Ela pareceu entender que era uma espécie de trégua entre nós.

Então bateu a sua garrafa na minha.

E voltou a se sentar.

E eu tomei mais um gole de cerveja.

Um tempo depois, ela disse:

- Nós não estamos tomando banho de rio.

Eu ri.

- Achei que não fosse perceber nunca.

- Eu não sou tão idiota assim, ta legal?

- Claro que não, Srta. Wizz...

- E você não é o tipo de cara que toma banho de rio.

- Não mesmo.

- E, na verdade, eu não sei que tipo de cara você é, mas...

- Não, você não sabe.

Ela estava enlouquecendo...

Seus olhos estavam colados nos meus, e ela parecia... Angustiada.

Senti que se a olhasse por mais tempo, poderia acabar perdendo.

- Quer saber? – eu disse, desviando os olhos. – Essa deliciosa torta de chocolate está implorando para ser degustada. E, como todo bom degustador, eu só vou dividi-la com a minha parceira de Poções porque... Bem, porque ela tem uma vida horrível de responsabilidades, e eu me sinto mal por ela.

**.**

**Kali Swaraj**

**.**

Em meu novo templo, olhei minha imagem refletida no espelho.

Era o sétimo dia da _Durga Puja_. O último.

Eu não me lembrava a última vez que me vestira assim e eu tinha uma sensação de renovação.

Eu estava usando o meu Sari mais bonito, com tecido azul turquesa, todo desenhado com fios dourados, criando formas repetidas do símbolo _OM_. A manifestação divina.

Meus pés estavam descalços, adornados com desenhos que eu pintara cuidadosamente.

Meu rosto não tinha pintura; apenas o Bindi, o pigmento de _Vermilion_ no terceiro olho, que me dava visão e clareza.

Por último, eu tinha soltado os cabelos e colocado flores frescas ao longo deles. Estavam cheirosas e brilhantes.

Olhando-me por inteiro, eu me sentia refletindo ao meu coração, ao mais profundo de mim.

A beleza de _Lakshmi_, o poder de _Durga_, a _shakti _realizada.

Sentindo a brisa fresca da tarde, inspirei fundo e emanei um _mantra cantado_.

_Prabhu Aap Jago, Parmaatma Jago._

_Mere Sarve Jago, Sarvatra Jago._

_Dukhantaka Khel, Ka anta Karo._

_Sukhanta ka Khel, Prakash Karo._

_._

_Deus desperte. Deus desperte em mim._

_Desperte nos meus irmãos e irmãs._

_Deus, acabe com o jogo do sofrimento._

_E traga a luz para o jogo da alegria._

_._

E como fazíamos na Índia, comecei a dançar. Dançava livremente, de olhos fechados, sentindo os movimentos expansivos dos braços, a forma dos dedos em pequenos movimentos e seus sinais divinos. A respiração acompanhando cada movimento...

Eu podia ouvir o som do vento, da natureza à minha volta. Podia senti-la viva em volta de mim.

Dentro de mim.

Podia quase sentir meus pais e meus irmãos, como se dançassem comigo.

E cantávamos e dançávamos em harmonia com o céu a terra.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

Eram cinco da tarde quando sai para os jardins para fazer uma corrida.

Antes de sair, Hermione tinha dito "Distraia-se".

E isso era tudo o que eu tinha feito o feriado inteiro.

No primeiro dia, eu corri por duas horas. E voei o resto do tempo.

No segundo dia, me tranquei na Sala Precisa para treinar alguns feitiços.

No terceiro dia, hoje, quando decidi que precisava correr novamente, tentei encontrar a Gina. Era sempre bom correr com ela.

Mas ninguém sabia dela.

Minha apanhadora tinha desaparecido.

Por um instante, pensei que pudesse ter viajado com o McNamara.

Depois, entendi que, pelo menos no feriado, ela podia se dar ao direito de descansar um pouco.

Contornei todas as árvores, dando duas voltas em cada uma. Depois, subi e desci os declives.

O vento estava começando a gelar meu rosto, quando atravessei a ponte.

Estava contornando a estufa, quando a vi...

Ou melhor. A ouvi.

Era uma voz doce e profunda. Que cantava em uma língua que eu não podia compreender.

Segui sua voz, mesmo tendo que mudar minha direção. Adentrei a parte de trás das estufas, e foi aí que a encontrei.

A dona da voz.

Ela estava num pequeno jardim, que eu nem sabia existir.

O chão estava envolvido por tecidos coloridos.

Um girassol no meio, num pequeno vaso de terra.

E ela, vestida também com tecidos coloridos, típica roupa dos indianos, dançava graciosamente em volta do girassol.

Meus olhos pararam em seus pés descalços, que se movimentavam com cuidado pelos tecidos.

E ela continuava a cantar.

O cheiro de incenso pelo ar...

Comecei a achar que estava sonhando, quando seus olhos escuros encontraram inesperadamente com os meus.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenas do próximo capítulo:<strong>

**Alex Young**

"Um tempo depois, eu senti que sua respiração se acalmava e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, apertei um pouco mais seus ombros e disse:

- Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, mas uma coisa posso te garantir. Eu não vou te julgar ou pensar nada de você, caso queira me contar. Eu estou ao seu lado e...

- Eu simplesmente... Odeio ele. – ela disse, muito mais rápido do que imaginei que pudesse.

Meu coração acelerou.

_Ele?_".

.

**Gina Weasley**

"- Não sei se gosto dessa sua amiga gótica me caluniando por aí. – Malfoy disse, assim que me sentei ao seu lado.

- Também não sei se gosto do olhar que você lançou para ela. – retruquei.

Ele sorriu:

- Você tem medo de mim, parceira?

Pelo jeito, ele tinha trocado o Weasley de vez.

Eu sorri, de volta:

- Só quando você age como um maníaco. – respondi.".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Olá!

Está aí mais um capítulo! Eu acredito que o próximo capítulo seja um divisor de águas, pois as relações e histórias realmente começam a acontecer!

Quero reviews!

Um agradecimento especial para **acgsampaio**, por comentar! Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic! Foi tão bom receber sua review e saber que você está acompanhando e empolgada. Isso me empolga ainda mais a escrever! Obrigada!

Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo! Fiquem à vontade para mandar mensagens!

Beijos em todos,

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

"**Odiar o próximo é fácil, e até pode ser um alívio. Odiar a si mesmo é muito pior: é um sentimento insuportável." (Javier Moro).**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

Comecei a achar que estava sonhando, quando seus olhos escuros encontraram inesperadamente com os meus.

Assustado, dei alguns passos para trás e derrubei um vaso, que com o impacto no chão se despedaçou.

Ao voltar a olhar para ela, a vi pegar algumas coisas e sair correndo.

- Ei! – gritei, tentando alcança-la, mas meu tornozelo estava preso em meio aos ramos das plantas que derrubei. – Droga. – praguejei.

Assim que consegui me livrar delas, já era tarde.

Coçando a cabeça, me sentei numa pedra baixa, e peguei um tecido azul que tinha ficado no chão.

Aquela era a minha única prova de que não estava sonhando.

Aquela era a minha única pista de quem aquela garota poderia ser.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Parceira de Poções.

Era um bom nome para descrever a minha... Hum, relação com o Malfoy.

Por isso, tentei esconder toda a minha frustração por não entender...

E tomei mais um pouco da cerveja.

Caraca! Como era possível que eu, Gina Weasley, estava tomando cerveja com Draco Malfoy?

E então aceitei um pedaço da deliciosa torta de chocolate.

E ficamos fazendo nada e conversando sobre nada até o céu começar a escurecer.

- Nosso tempo acabou. – eu disse.

Estávamos deitados na grama, com o nosso lanche terminado entre nós.

Malfoy não disse nada. Nem mesmo virou o rosto.

Então, me ergui, e catei as coisas.

- Tenho que ir. – repeti.

Silenciosamente, Malfoy se ergueu também.

Então voltamos sem mais nenhum comentário.

Ele estava pensativo, e eu também.

Algumas vezes arriscava olhar para ele e via que seus olhos estavam perdidos em qualquer lugar...

Assim que chegamos em Hogwarts, ele parou e olhou para mim.

- Hum... – eu retorci as mãos, sem saber o que dizer. – Acho que nos vemos amanhã.

- É. – ele disse.

- Na aula de Poções...

- Isso mesmo.

Eu estava realmente incomodada por não saber o que fazer antes, mas diante daquele olhar, eu ficava parecendo que iria explodir.

Então, eu simplesmente me virei em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Quando estava quase virando o corredor...

- Boa noite, parceira. – Malfoy disse.

Eu o olhei por cima do ombro, o encontrando exatamente na posição que estava antes.

- Boa noite. – respondi.

E então virei o corredor.

A sensação de sair das vistas dele era uma mistura de alívio, pois eu conseguia respirar melhor. Mas também uma sensação estranha de... Vazio.

A verdade, por mais bizarro que possa parecer, era que eu tinha passado um ótimo dia.

O que eu ia fazer agora?

**.**

**Alex Young**

**.**

Eu passei o feriado inteiro me sentindo mal.

Fiquei trancado no meu quarto, sem falar com ninguém.

Desde aquele horrível pesadelo.

Por um momento, foi como se eu tivesse voltado ao passado, me sentindo como naqueles dois anos em que eu simplesmente tinha... Morrido.

Era assim que eu me sentia agora.

Sem vida.

Um morto-vivo.

Porém, ao acordar domingo, um raio de sol...

Nossa, como será que posso contar isso sem parecer mentiroso ou exagerado?

Assim que me percebi consciente, ainda na cama, senti um raio de sol quente entrar pela janela. E o movimento das folhas das árvores chamaram a minha atenção para os passarinhos que começavam a cantar.

Merlin... Eu estava em Hogwarts há um mês e nem sabia que havia pássaros na minha janela.

E eles cantavam uma melodia maravilhosa.

Envolvido pela canção e pelo calor do sol, vesti uma calça e um casaco e decidi que, pelo menos naquela manhã, eu voltaria para a vida e tentaria aproveitar a natureza.

Porém, apenas naquela manhã.

Depois, eu voltaria a me recolher na minha bolha de proteção.

Andando pela escola mais livremente, já que havia menos alunos nos corredores, cheguei rapidamente até os jardins.

Senti o frescor da brisa da manhã e o calor do sol, se misturando sobre mim.

Caminhei por um tempo, tentando me concentrar nas sensações, nos cheiros, nos sons da manhã.

Quando senti fome, decidi voltar.

E foi aí que, inesperadamente, eu ouvi um som que não era tão natural.

Um tipo de... Gemido.

Apurando os ouvidos, segui na direção daquele estranho som.

Até me dar conta.

Era um choro.

E, pela minha experiência com choros, se tratava de uma menina.

Pelos meus cálculos, eu estava me aproximando do lago interno do castelo, quando a ouvi:

- Sai daqui!

É essa a hora que vai parecer exagerado, e que para mim parecia a maior mentira do mundo.

Ela tinha passado o feriado em casa.

Os outros alunos só voltariam no final da tarde.

Por que, então, Ana Clara Watson estava ali no domingo de manhã? E chorando?

- Eu já te disse: sai daqui! – ela gritou de novo.

E gritando. Pelo jeito era comigo.

Mas, na dúvida, e diante do meu coração levemente acelerado, me aproximei um pouco mais.

- Você é surdo, além de cego, Alex Young?!

Sim. Era comigo.

O que deveria fazer?

Ir embora, como ela dizia? Ou ficar, como eu queria?

Eu sabia que sair dali faria com que ela se acalmasse, pelo menos no âmbito de ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Porém, eu também sabia que ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos não era necessariamente o melhor, sempre. E eu... Bom, eu queria muito poder saber o que tinha acontecido e... Ajudar.

Então, voltei a me aproximar.

- Eu posso te ouvir, Ana Clara. – eu disse, bem alto para garantir que me ouvisse.

Tudo o que ouvi a seguir foi o silêncio.

Então continuei a me aproximar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, a voz bastante embargada.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu conseguisse perceber onde ela estava e chegar até ela.

Assim que encontrei o banco em que ela estava, ela se afastou, chegando para o lado.

- Você está maluco? Não me ouviu dizer para ir embora?! – ela berrou nos meus ouvidos.

Como uma criança mimada e chorona.

Assumindo o controle da situação, eu me aproximei o mais rápido que meus reflexos permitiram e segurei seus braços.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela disse, tentando se soltar de mim.

Mas eu não deixei.

Segurando-a com firmeza, eu envolvi meu braço em volta dela.

- Eu não vou embora. – eu disse.

Ela ainda tentou reagir, mas percebeu que não conseguiria.

Ela não queria.

Tudo o que queria era chorar. E foi isso o que fez.

Com o rosto encostado em meu peito, Ana Clara chorou e chorou, os soluços balançando a nós dois, os dois corpos juntos.

- Eu não vou embora. – repeti, abaixando o tom de voz.

Afrouxei um pouco os braços, para que ela tivesse mais espaço para respirar.

Senti que meu coração tinha se acelerado muito mais e começava a se acalmar.

De alguma forma que eu não fazia ideia, ela tinha me aceitado.

Ela precisava disso.

O que teria acontecido para que estivesse desse jeito?

Uma garota tão forte e tão frágil... Tão sincera e tão... Machucada.

Um tempo depois, eu senti que sua respiração se acalmava e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, apertei um pouco mais seus ombros e disse:

- Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, mas uma coisa posso te garantir. Eu não vou te julgar ou pensar nada de você, caso queira me contar. Eu estou ao seu lado e...

- Eu simplesmente... Odeio ele. – ela disse, muito mais rápido do que imaginei que pudesse.

Meu coração acelerou.

_Ele?_

- Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. – eu senti a raiva em sua voz e a tensão em seu corpo.

- De quem você está falando? – perguntei.

- Do meu pai.

Sua voz estava grave, as mãos entrelaçadas com força, entre o seu corpo e o meu.

Vendo que ela não dizia mais nada, perguntei:

- Por que você odeia o seu pai, Ana Clara?

Percebi uma certa paralisia com a minha pergunta, e rezei para que ela não se sentisse reprimida, ou estourasse novamente e me mandasse embora.

Ao mesmo tempo, tive a sensação de que isso já tinha passado.

Respirando devagar, senti o cheiro do seu cabelo. O mesmo cheiro que ficara na minha sala na noite da invasão.

E o medo foi embora.

No mesmo instante em que ela se soltou de mim.

- Ele não gosta de mim. – ela disse. – Ele não me ama.

Eu inspirei fundo, percebendo o quão corajosa ela estava sendo por conseguir dizer algo assim.

- O meu próprio pai não quer saber de mim. – ela continuou. – É sempre assim. Eu volto para casa para passar os feriados com ele e ele sempre tem uma desculpa. Sempre tem que passar as tardes resolvendo questões, ou tem que sair para reuniões urgentes. Dessa vez... – ela inspirou fundo e percebi movimentos de seus braços. – Dessa vez ele nem foi para casa. Teve que viajar a negócio. Aposto que estava trepando com alguma prostituta, isso sim.

Ouvindo-a falar daquele jeito, eu fui tomado por uma raiva. Uma raiva profunda por aquele pai que não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo com a filha.

- E se não bastasse, me mandou um monte de presentes caros e inúteis! – sua voz começou a se erguer de novo. – Como se com isso eu fosse perdoá-lo por...

- Ser um péssimo pai. – concluí.

- É. – Ana Clara disse, parecendo surpresa.

Ficamos em silêncio, e, pela primeira vez, fiquei imaginando qual seria a sua expressão.

Que curioso... Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ficava me perguntando sobre as expressões.

- Mas por que estou dizendo tudo isso para você? – ela disse, e percebi que estava quase se levantando.

Então fui rápido.

- Sabe, Ana Clara? Me irrita muito quando eu fico sabendo de um péssimo pai. O meu pai foi um péssimo pai. É sim, ele passava as noites fora de casa, deixando eu e minha mãe sozinhos. Eu ainda era pequeno, devia não passar dos sete... Nessa época eu ainda podia ver, e ficava preocupado com a minha mãe, que fazia um grande esforço para não chorar na minha frente. Quando meu pai voltava, eu já tinha caído no sono. Mas eu sabia que ele não se desculparia e faria o mesmo na noite seguinte.

Pelo seu silêncio, eu imaginava o que ela estaria pensando. Ou melhor, se perguntando.

- Sinceramente, eu não acho que ele estava com mulher nenhuma. Acho que estava bebendo, como o alcóolatra que era. De qualquer jeito, era uma irresponsabilidade sem tamanho deixar minha mãe naquele estado, ainda com uma criança para cuidar.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um tempo.

Sentir o seu cheiro era o que me garantia que ela ainda estava ali.

Na minha frente.

Um tempo depois, a ouvi pigarrear.

- E quando você cresceu? Ele continuou assim?

Eu sabia que havia mais do que curiosidade na sua pergunta. Havia uma excruciante vontade de saber se o seu pai um dia poderia fazer diferente.

- Ele morreu poucos anos depois. Eu tinha onze anos. Parece que desmaiou bêbado em algum bar qualquer e nunca mais acordou.

Era interessante reviver essa história. Recontá-la após tantos anos... Ainda mais para um aluno meu.

- E a sua mãe?

- A minha mãe foi a mulher mais inteligente e guerreira que eu já conheci. Era professora, como eu, mas de crianças. Ela cuidou de mim até que eu crescesse o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesmo.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la. – Ana Clara disse.

E foi uma grande surpresa inesperada. Para exagerar.

- Talvez um dia ela venha conhecer Hogwarts. – eu disse.

- Vou dizer a ela que você teve muita sorte por tê-la como mãe. – ela disse e percebi que sua voz não estava mais embargada.

- E, se um dia o seu pai aparecer por aqui, vou dizer a ele que não sabe a sorte que tem por ter você como filha.

Eu não deixei a dúvida sobre essa frase perdurar. Ela simplesmente saiu, e eu torci para que fosse uma escolha acertada.

Era a mais pura verdade.

- Eu vou lavar o rosto. – Ana Clara disse, se erguendo de supetão.

- Escute, Ana Clara... – eu disse, me erguendo também. Eu não sabia o que queria dizer... Eu só não queria que ela fosse embora assim. – Eu quero que você saiba que tudo o que você me contou aqui ficará guardado a sete-chaves. Pode confiar em mim?

Mas eu não recebi nem uma resposta para aquela esperançosa pergunta.

Tudo o que ouvi foram seus passos rápidos ecoarem pelas pedras, até desaparecer.

Ela teria se arrependido de tudo o que falou?

- Apenas confie em mim, Ana Clara. – eu disse, como se as palavras pudessem ser levadas pelo vento. – É tudo o que eu te peço.

**.**

**Ânia Watson**

**.**

- Ei, Miller, você viu a Gina?

Tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal.

- Olá, Ânia! Bom dia? Como você está? – ele disse, como um retardado.

Eu dei um meio sorriso para ele.

- Oi, Miller? Estou bem, e você? Viu a Gina por aí?

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Agora sim. Mas não, não a vi. Ela anda meio sumida, sabia?

Eu suspirei. Estava louca para encontra-la.

Então, corri para o dormitório.

Gina estava saindo, quando entrei.

- Você não vai acreditar! – eu disse para ela, que arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

- Ânia...? – ela disse, em dúvida.

- Não, é o Snape. Não está vendo meu cabelo seboso?

Ela riu:

- Você voltou! – disse, feliz.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que era tudo uma ilusão, mas decidi que tinha coisa mais importante para contar.

- Acabei de encontrar o professor Alex lá fora. Nós conversamos por um tempo imenso! Ele me contou muitas coisas sobre a vida dele, sobre seus pais... Me desculpe, eu não vou poder te contar. Sabe como é? Foi meio que um pacto. Ele prometeu que não falaria para ninguém tudo o que contei para ele, também. Mas, vem cá? Você vai ficar com essa cara de sapo para mim? Não vai dizer nada?

Ela estava mesmo como uma estátua! E, sem que eu esperasse, ela jogou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou:

- Ai, Ânia, que bom que está de volta!

Eu a abracei de volta.

E me senti feliz.

- Também estava com saudades. – disse. – Tá bom, chega. Você está carente porque passou o fim de semana todo sem o McNamara.

Nós nos afastamos e Gina fez uma careta:

- Bobona. – ela disse.

E eu taquei um travesseiro nela.

Há. Grande coisa. Ela pegou por reflexo sem pestanejar.

Então, num ato mútuo, tiramos nossas varinhas e apontamos uma para a outra.

Ficamos à espera do primeiro feitiço, até que tive uma ideia.

- O Miller está aqui embaixo. – eu disse.

Gina sorriu.

- Vai ser o quê? Cabelos amarelos?

- Que tal verde? Estilo Sonserina.

- Fechado.

Em poucos segundos, Miller estava gritando em frente ao espelho, com os cabelos castanhos completamente verdes.

E eu soube que tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

**.**

**Edu Miller**

**.**

_**JORNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA**_

_**Reportagem CAPA da Semana**_

_**Responsabilidades de um Jornalista – A Ética da Privacidade**_

_Se você está chateado porque não recebe as informações que acredita serem importantes para o seu conhecimento, a culpa é do jornalista. Se você tem a sua vida exposta em reportagens pretenciosas, a culpa é do jornalista. Se você se sente caluniado ou mesmo violentado pela mídia, a culpa é do jornalista._

_Preste bem atenção. Este é um assunto de extrema importância para a atualidade. Todo jornalista, enquanto profissional, responde por um código de ética. É imprescindível que você, leitor, saiba desse código para ter condições de se defender._

_Nesta reportagem, você poderá ficar a par das questões envolvidas no código de ética de uma forma rápida e bem clara._

_São quatro as principais regras: Objetividade, Imparcialidade, Verdade e Precisão e Confidencialidade._

_- _Primeira regra: Objetividade. – comecei a ler, em alto e bom som, para que todos na mesa da Grifinória pudessem ouvir. – O texto jornalístico deve se basear em fatos objetivos, e não subjetivos. Fatos subjetivos não tem um caráter puramente verídico, mas carregam consigo a opinião do jornalista.

- Por exemplo. – Mari acrescentou. – Você pode dizer que um senhor tem 67 anos de idade, porém nunca adjetiva-lo como experiente, ultrapassado, ou até mesmo idoso.

- Segunda regra: Imparcialidade. – continuei. – O jornalista deve atentar para que suas informações sejam parciais. Ele não deve explicitar mais um lado que outro, e deve tomar cuidado para não acabar colocando suas preferências na reportagem.

- Isso não é tão simples de fazer. – Hermione Granger comentou.

- Não mesmo. – Gina concordou.

- Mas um verdadeiro jornalista deve tomar cuidado para não correr esse risco! – argumentei. - Terceira regra: Verdade e Precisão. Há. Esse é o nosso ponto-chave!

- Ih, Miller, essa aí você pode esquecer! – Ronald Weasley, que estava ao lado da Gina, comentou. – É a Karina Hoffman, meu amigo!

Todos começaram a rir e a falar aos montes.

- Aí é que está, querido Weasley! – eu continuei. – Vamos para a última regra: Confidencialidade. É a preservação das fontes de informação. É dever de todo jornalista manter sua fonte no anonimato a não ser que a própria fonte autorize a publicação.

- O que fizeram com o Harry foi um absurdo, então! – Gina disse. – Foi totalmente subjetivo, mentiroso, parcial e não autorizado!

- Eu concordo totalmente, Gi. – Hermione disse. – Acho que temos que encontrar uma forma de impedir que esse falso jornalismo continue.

- Pessoal, a questão é a seguinte: ou você é um jornalista e tenta cumprir com seu papel, ou você não é um jornalista. A verdade é uma só. Porém, quem vai qualificar o jornal e os jornalistas somos nós, os leitores. Se vocês quiserem, Karina Hoffman e seus colegas continuarão sendo jornalistas; se vocês não quiserem, eles não mais serão.

Novamente, a falação começou.

Eu voltei a me sentar, tentando observar as reações.

Estavam todos lendo nosso jornal. Não só os alunos da Grifinória, mas também os da Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e até os da Corvinal.

- Maneira a reportagem, Edu! – Laura Astonish disse, quando passou. – Vocês deviam dar uma olhada no estado da Karina Hoffman lá perto do salão comunal da Corvinal.

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes, e já estávamos todos lá.

A Hoffman estava fazendo um escândalo, rasgando todos os jornais que encontrava.

- Malditos! Malditos!

- Nossa. Ela está nervosa mesmo. – Ânia comentou.

Foi nesse instante que ela me viu.

Segurou um jornal sobre sua cabeça e o rasgou em pedacinhos.

- Hum... Acho que você vai precisar fazer mais do que isso. – eu disse, mostrando uma pilha de jornais em minhas mãos.

O rosto de Karina Hoffman enfureceu.

Ela largou todos os jornais e veio arrastando o pé na minha direção.

Achei que fosse parar, mas ela esticou os braços finos e segurou minha gola com as pequenas mãos.

- Escuta aqui, seu metido a jornalista moralista... Você vai se arrepender do que está fazendo, ouviu? Espere até ler as minhas próximas palavras!

E então me empurrou, me fazendo cambalear.

Como aquela magrela baixinha poderia ter tanta força?

- Tudo bem? – Mari perguntou, enquanto eu massageava o pescoço.

- Aham. – respondi, e o burburinho em volta da gente começou.

- Deu certo. – Mari disse, perto de mim. – Estão todos discutindo sobre a sua reportagem, Edu. A sua função já se concretizou.

Aquelas eram palavras que poderiam fazer um verdadeiro jornalista se sentir completo.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

A minha cabeça começava a doer de tanto procurar.

Eu tinha passado boa parte do café da manhã olhando para todas as pessoas de Hogwarts, tentando encontrar aquele mesmo rosto que eu vira no dia anterior.

Eu achei que tinha o rosto claro na mente. A pele mais escura, os olhos grandes e escuros, o tom do cabelo...

Mas depois de um período, comecei a achar que talvez já tivesse passado por ela e não a tinha reconhecido.

E, também, já tinha parado muitas garotas que não eram ela porque alguma coisa se parecia...

Como último recurso, eu levava o pano azul guardado na mochila.

A primeira opção seria pedir a atenção de todos no Salão Principal e mostrar o pano. Mas eu não gostava dessa exposição, e também duvidava que ela se revelasse.

Alguém que tinha fugido daquela forma?

A outra opção era sair perguntando por ela, fazendo sua descrição e mostrando o pano azul. Talvez, alguém reconhecesse.

Sabendo que não tinha outra opção, foi isso o que comecei a fazer.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eu revirei a mochila de cabeça para baixo e...

O pano azul tinha sumido.

**.**

**Kali Swaraj**

**.**

Eu sabia que não estava agindo corretamente.

Mas eu não podia deixar que ele ficasse com o meu tecido.

Na Índia, quando um homem carregava o tecido de uma mulher era porque eram um casal.

Talvez, familiares.

Sei que não estávamos na Índia, mas eu não podia deixar que um homem carregasse meu tecido.

Por isso, quando Harry Potter deixou sua mochila no banco e tomava seu café da manhã, eu a abri e peguei o tecido de volta.

Fechei os olhos, lembrando a cena em que eu estava fazendo a _Puja_.

Eu imaginava que tinha ficado com ele. Afinal, eu não consegui terminar de recolher minhas coisas diante da urgência de sair dali.

E eu não podia deixar que me vissem... Eu não queria que soubessem...

E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele acabaria descobrindo. Se alguma das minhas amigas o visse com meu tecido, reconheceriam na hora.

Porque... Bem, porque era o meu favorito.

E era principalmente por isso que se um garoto o carregasse com ele, estaria trocando sua energia comigo.

Estaria fazendo um combinado.

Um combinado de casamento.

.

**Alex Young**

**.**

- Acalmem-se, por favor. É apenas uma avaliação. Não vale nota. Encarem como uma possibilidade de expressarem suas ideias.

- Ah, professor, não sou bom de escrever... Posso expressar as minhas ideias com uma música? – Kirt perguntou.

- Você terá todas as oportunidades de expressar suas ideias através da música, Kirt. Hoje, porém, você vai escrever.

- Ah, caraca!

- Tem um mínimo de linhas, professor Alex? – eu não tinha certeza, mas acho que era a Andressa.

- Pessoal, esqueçam essa história de mínimo de linhas. Deve ser o suficiente para que vocês coloquem suas ideias. Conversem comigo. Me contem seus pensamentos, suas reflexões das aulas que tivemos. Livremente, sem "pode" ou "não pode".

Quando todos pareceram se acalmar, eu voltei para a minha mesa e me sentei.

- Professor Alex, posso fazer uma última pergunta?

- Quantas quiser, Helena.

- Você vai ler todas as nossas avaliações?

- Claro que vou!

- Mas... Como?

Ah, sim. Agora tinha entendido a questão.

- Como será que eu, um professor cego, conseguirei ler as avaliações de vocês? – todos ficaram silenciosamente curiosos. – Acreditem, queridos alunos, eu tenho minhas habilidades secretas.

Os seus risos me deixavam animado.

Rir era a melhor forma de começar uma avaliação. Rir era a melhor forma de começar qualquer ação.

...

Fazia apenas quinze minutos que os alunos tinham começado a escrever quando Ana Clara se aproximou de mim:

- Terminei. – ela disse.

- Já?

- Eu escrevo rápido. Também tenho minhas habilidades secretas. – ela riu.

Estava sendo simpática comigo, era isso?

- Entendi. – eu disse. - Você gostou do que escreveu?

- Hum... Muito.

Mais uma vez, eu não pude evitar sorrir.

Uma certa calma começou a surgir em meu coração.

Eu finalmente tinha conseguido conquistar a sua confiança.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Após passar uma hora escrevendo sobre as aulas de História e Filosofia, eu, Edu e Ânia fomos para as masmorras.

- Eu não consigo aguentar o Clay. – Ânia disse, se referindo à sua dupla de Poções. – Ele é tão estúpido que não consegue nem ler a receita no livro.

- Ah, eu até que gosto da minha dupla. – Edu comentou. – Estamos conseguindo tirar notas razoáveis nos trabalhos.

- E você, Gina? Está conseguindo aturar o Malfoy?

Ânia não poderia ter escolhido momento mais errado para essa sua pergunta.

Malfoy estava bem atrás de nós.

Ele fuzilou Ânia com o olhar, e eu me coloquei na frente dela em meu instinto protetor.

- Bom dia, parceira. – ele disse, para mim.

- Bom dia, Malfoy. – respondi, educadamente.

Ele deixou um sorriso irônico transparecer e virou de costas, entrando na sala.

Ânia e eu trocamos olhares.

- Boa sorte. – ela me disse.

Assim que entramos na sala, fui até a mesa em que Malfoy já estava sentado.

A verdade era que eu não tinha medo nenhum dele.

A verdade era que eu tinha saído com ele no feriado.

Mas não tinha sido um encontro.

- Não sei se gosto dessa sua amiga gótica me caluniando por aí. – Malfoy disse, assim que me sentei ao seu lado.

- Também não sei se gosto do olhar que você lançou para ela. – retruquei.

Ele sorriu:

- Você tem medo de mim, parceira?

Pelo jeito, ele tinha trocado o Weasley de vez.

Eu sorri, de volta:

- Só quando você age como um maníaco. – respondi.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e riu.

- Qual é a poção de hoje? – perguntei.

- _Carismântia_. – ele respondeu.

- Olha, Malfoy... Que sorte a sua. Vai poder ficar um pouco mais carismático hoje.

Ele virou o rosto para mim e ficou me olhando por um tempo.

Eu segurei o riso.

- Estou impressionado com a sua capacidade humorística. – ele disse, sério.

Eu gargalhei.

E teria continuado a gargalhar caso não tivesse visto o Luc na janela.

O Luc na janela?

Das masmorras?

Sim... Ele estava voando do lado de fora do castelo, e acenando na janela!

- Vem cá! – ele disse, apenas com o movimento dos lábios, sem som.

Eu olhei para o Snape imediatamente. Ele estava estático em sua mesa, lendo o livro de Poções.

Então, olhei para o Luc, tentando mostrar com meu olhar que não poderia sair da aula agora. Que Snape provavelmente me reprovaria ou tiraria muitos pontos.

E então, tentando acenar sem que ninguém mais percebesse, e morrendo de medo que alguém mais o visse na janela, eu vi quando Malfoy percebeu.

Ele sabia.

E, muito provavelmente, me entregaria para Snape.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, não foi isso o que aconteceu:

- Vai lá. – Malfoy disse.

E piscou um olho.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenas do próximo capítulo:<strong>

.

**Gina Weasley**

"De repente, eu estava dentro de um almoxarifado, com um corpo apertado contra o meu.

E uma mão fria e branca em minha boca.

Quando Filch e sua gata passavam em frente ao armário vagarosamente.

Ah, não... Se ele nos pegasse e eu levasse uma detenção, tudo iria por água abaixo. Meus treinos de Quadribol e a minha bolsa na Wizz.

- Não se mova.

Ouvi sua voz num sussurro. A voz do dono da mão gélida".

**.**

**Harry Potter**

- Tudo bem. Não precisa me dizer nada. – Gina disse. – Mas tenho uma intimação a te fazer.

Eu a olhei de lado:

- O quê? – suspirei.

- Você vai me acompanhar ao Grupo do professor Alex neste sábado".

**.**

**Alex Young**

"Que curioso... Naquele mesmo fim de semana, eu havia jurado para mim mesmo que não voltaria a ser feliz.

Mas, uma garota de voz doce e forte tinha me acordado daquela ilusão. Tinha me lembrado de que eu tinha um compromisso com meus alunos ali.

Eu disse curioso?

Pois bem, acredito que ainda não tenha revelado a sua maior curiosidade...

Ana Clara Watson, a aluna do sexto ano da Grifinória que insistia em brigar comigo, estava bem à minha frente, lendo para mim todas aquelas avaliações".


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

_"O meu olhar é nítido como um girassol._  
><em>Tenho o costume de andar pelas estradas<em>  
><em>Olhando para a direita e para a esquerda,<em>  
><em>E de vez em quando olhando para trás…<em>  
><em>E o que vejo a cada momento<em>  
><em>É aquilo que nunca antes eu tinha visto,<em>  
><em>E eu sei dar por isso muito bem…<em>  
><em>Sei ter o pasmo essencial<em>  
><em>Que tem uma criança se, ao nascer,<em>  
><em>Reparasse que nascera deveras…<em>  
><em>Sinto-me nascido a cada momento<em>  
><em>Para a eterna novidade do Mundo." <em>

_Fernando Pessoa_

* * *

><p><strong>Gina Weasley<strong>

**.**

- Vai lá. – Malfoy disse.

Ele estava dizendo para eu sair da aula escondida e ir encontrar meu namorado?

E ainda tinha piscado para mim!

- Do que está falando, Malfoy? – perguntei, num sussurro.

Ele sorriu:

- O quê? Você acha mesmo que eu não vi que o seu namoradinho está lá fora pendurado numa vassoura? Como você faz pouco de mim, parceira.

Tudo bem.

Ele sabia, e eu estava perdida mesmo.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – comecei a perguntar.

- Eu já te disse. Vai lá. Eu te cubro.

Eu o olhei, em dúvida.

- É sério. Digo que você saiu correndo para vomitar.

Fiz uma careta. Mas acreditei nele.

Então, num ato reflexo, me aproximei e dei um beijo no rosto dele.

E peguei a minha mochila e corri para fora da sala.

Eu ri sozinha, sem acreditar.

E eu o tinha beijado! Beijado seu rosto... Descaradamente.

Bom, tinha sido uma forma de agradecimento, na verdade. Por me livrar de uma bronca e ainda me cobrir enquanto eu ia ficar com meu namorado que tinha passado o fim de semana longe de mim.

Alcançando os jardins, vi Luc acenar, já no chão.

Eu pulei em seus braços e dei um grande beijo nele.

- Você é meio maluco, sabia? – eu disse, ainda em seus braços.

- Maluco por você, minha garota.

Era bom ouvir isso.

- Se o Snape tivesse te visto, era capaz de lançar um feitiço e fazer você despencar lá de cima.

Ele riu.

- Mas depois eu teria você cuidando de todos os meus machucados, não teria?

- Hum... Talvez. – eu disse, pensativa.

- Ah, está na dúvida, Gina Weasley? – Luc disse e começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

Eu tentei me livrar das suas mãos, mas obviamente, ele era bem mais forte que eu.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Eu cuidaria sim! O dia todo!

Ele me abraçou e me beijou de novo.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu me sentia realmente feliz.

Não conseguia acreditar na atitude do Malfoy.

Não conseguia acreditar que o tinha beijado.

E, ainda por cima...

Ele tinha piscado para mim.

...

Assim que Luc e eu fomos expulsos dos jardins por Filch devido a nossa "desrespeitosa demonstração sexual", eu encontrei Ânia, Edu e Mari no salão comunal.

- Nós só estávamos nos beijando. – eu disse, me largando no sofá.

- Imagino que sim. – Ânia comentou. – Aposto que o McNamara não estava conseguindo dar conta das próprias mãos.

Eu dei um tapa nela.

De brincadeira, claro.

- Não é nada do que essa sua mente pervertida consegue pensar. Nós só estávamos com saudade...

- Então foi isso que você foi fazer no meio da aula de Poções? – Edu perguntou, se aproximando. – Achei que você tinha passado mal.

- É verdade, você não imagina o escândalo que o Malfoy fez! – Ânia comentou. – Ele disse que você tinha quase vomitado na poção! E que ele mandou que você saísse de lá antes que pudesse estragar tudo.

Eu segurei o riso firmemente.

Por um tempo.

Mas, depois, desabei.

- Por que está rindo? – Edu perguntou.

E agora? O que eu deveria dizer?

- Eu inventei tudo isso. – comecei. – Para poder sair e encontrar o Luc.

- Aaah... – os três disseram, surpresos.

- Não acredito, Gina. – Ânia disse. – Não acredito que você entrou na onda de matar aula para encontrar seu...

- Iih... Baixou a moralista! – Edu disse, jogando uma almofada na cara da Ânia.

Eu ri.

- Olha quem fala! Quem acabou de escrever dez páginas sobre a ética de um jornalista. – ela jogou a almofada de volta, mas dessa vez foi parar em...

- Oi, Harry!

Que bom que seus reflexos eram bons. Ou teria levado uma almofada na cara só por... Aparecer.

- Oi. – ele disse, analisando a almofada em suas mãos.

- Foi mal, Potter. – Ânia disse. – Foi tudo culpa do Miller.

Edu arregalou os olhos.

- Ela tem razão. Foi você que começou. – Mari disse para ele.

- Eu?

- Tudo bem... – Harry disse. – Eu só queria saber de você, Gina. Ouvi falar que o Malfoy te obrigou a sair da aula de Poções.

Nossa... Como os boatos se espalhavam rapidamente naquela escola.

- É. – eu disse. – Não foi exatamente assim. Bem... Longa história.

- Ah... – ele disse, e jogou a almofada de volta no sofá.

Estava quase saindo, quando me ergui de supetão.

Tinha algo de errado com ele.

- Quer dar uma volta? – eu perguntei. – Uma corrida em volta do lago?

Ele abriu um sorriso leve.

- Pode ser. – disse.

- Vou trocar de roupa e já desço, então. – eu disse. Quando estava quase nas escadas, me virei. – Ah, Harry! Dessa vez eu não perco por nada.

Ele esfregou a cabeça e riu.

**.**

**Alex Young**

**.**

- "O nosso mundo é feito de conceitos. Há classificação em tudo: certo e errado, forte e fraco, bom e mal, legal e chato, etc. Todos esses conceitos impõem a nós, indivíduo da sociedade, uma ideia de que precisamos nos encaixar em algum ponto. E então ficamos a mercê de toda essa obrigação e não paramos para refletir como somos de verdade".

Assim que Ana Clara parou de ler, perguntei:

- Terminou?

- Hum... Não. – ela respondeu. – Só fiz uma pausa dramática porque achei merecido.

Eu não pude evitar um sorriso.

- Hum... Entendi.

Quando o relógio apitou, eu soube que estávamos lá há duas horas.

- Vou continuar... – Ana Clara disse.

- Não. Vou fazer um chá para a gente.

- Ok. Quer ajuda?

- Não é preciso.

Então, me ergui e fui para o meu quarto, procurando pela chaleira.

E fiquei pensando...

Eu não faço ideia de quem você é.

Sim, estou falando com você mesmo. Você, que anda lendo essa história aqui...

Como ia dizendo, eu não sei quem você é. Mas, se for um professor, provavelmente vai me entender quando eu disser que não existe nada mais gratificante do que perceber que os seus alunos estão envolvidos com o que você ensina nas aulas.

E era esse o meu maior motivo de felicidade naquele momento.

Eu disse felicidade?

Que curioso... Naquele mesmo fim de semana, eu havia jurado para mim mesmo que não voltaria a ser feliz.

Mas, uma garota de voz doce e forte tinha me acordado daquela ilusão. Tinha me lembrado de que eu tinha um compromisso com meus alunos ali.

Eu disse curioso?

Pois bem, acredito que ainda não tenha revelado a sua maior curiosidade...

Ana Clara Watson, a aluna do sexto ano da Grifinória que insistia em brigar comigo, estava bem à minha frente, lendo para mim todas aquelas avaliações.

Vou lhe contar como isso aconteceu:

Eu estava organizando todas as avaliações quando Kalindi se aproximou e perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda.

Imediatamente, Ana Clara apareceu, também se oferecendo para ajudar.

Lidar com aquilo ainda era novidade para mim, mas eu logo percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Ana Clara finalmente tinha feito a transferência. O processo que acontece quando o aluno identifica no professor um importante papel afetivo.

Resumindo: ela estava disputando com Kalindi a minha atenção; querendo me agradar.

Por isso, eu decidi naquele mesmo momento.

Eu decidi dar um pouco da atenção que a Ana Clara queria. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ela esperava que eu a rejeitasse para poder voltar a assumir o papel de vítima. E eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Assim que o aroma do chá encheu a sala, soube que estava pronto.

Então, servi duas xícaras e levei cuidadosamente para a mesa.

- Cuidado. Está bem quente. – alertei.

Apoiando as xícaras sobre a mesa, procurei a cadeira para me sentar, mas...

Não estava ali.

Se eu bem me lembrava, eu tinha a deixado bem ali quando levantei.

Mas, então me dei conta.

Ana Clara... De novo.

Era um outro teste.

Um novo teste para saber se eu reagiria, e de que forma.

Das últimas vezes, eu tinha fingido que não tinha sido ela. O que a irritou.

O que ela provavelmente esperava era que eu brigasse com ela... O que não daria certo.

O mais sensato então seria...

Sem dizer nada, dei meia volta e comecei a tatear no ar, procurando pela cadeira.

Num instante, ouvi um pequeno riso.

Não era zombativo... Era de diversão.

- Você poderia me ajudar de alguma forma, não é? – eu disse. – Pelo menos um "quente" ou "frio", quem sabe?

Ana Clara riu, alto.

- Está congelante!

Foi a minha vez de rir... De tanto ficar rodando e tonto...

Até que... Sem saber mais onde eu estava, encontrei a tão procurada cadeira.

- Até que enfim... – ela disse.

Não era zombaria. Era implicância.

- Você a escondeu bem. – comentei. – Agora pode me indicar como faço para voltar para a mesa?

A realidade é que, inesperadamente, eu não fazia mais ideia de onde estava.

E então me dei conta de que, apesar de achar a cadeira, eu tinha perdido aquele desafio.

E, enquanto Ana Clara me indicava o caminho, eu percebi que não sabia de nada.

Eu achava que dava conta de fazer muitas coisas, apesar de não enxergar. Mas ainda tinha muitas coisas para aprender.

Então, quando consegui chegar à mesa e me sentar...

Eu derrubei a xícara de chá em cima das avaliações.

Assustado, ouvi Ana Clara fazer um feitiço de recuperação e suspirei aliviado.

Depois, caímos na gargalhada.

Eu tinha perdido o desafio da cadeira. Mas ganhado o desafio do professor.

- Ainda bem que pelo menos um de nós dois enxerga. – eu disse.

E voltamos a ler as avaliações.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

- Hum... Deixe-me analisar você. – Gina disse, e segurou meu braço, puxando a manga da camisa para cima.

- Ei! – eu reclamei, quando ela apertou meu bíceps.

- Poxa, Harry Potter, Sr. Técnico de Quadribol, onde foi parar a sua resistência? – ela zombou.

Estávamos fazendo exercício com peso. Era parte do nosso treinamento enquanto futuros jogadores profissionais.

Não que eu fosse sobreviver para isso...

- Que tal cuidar da sua própria resistência? – e percebendo que o tom ficara rígido, acrescentei. – Esquelética.

E levei um tapa no pescoço.

Como sempre.

- Pelo menos sou forte, ta? – ela disse, enquanto eu massageava o local dolorido.

- Estou vendo. – eu disse.

Diante do meu silêncio, Gina parou em frente a mim.

- Harry, tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

Pensei em Voldemort e nas novas informações de Dumbledore.

Pensei na garota misteriosa do pano azul.

Será que Gina a conhecia?

Eu poderia perguntar a ela, mas conhecendo o seu temperamento, ela provavelmente transformaria a minha pequena curiosidade num balde de interesse romântico. Sem exagero.

- E você, Gina, tem alguma coisa que queira me contar? – perguntei de volta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos.

Será que ela realmente tinha algo a esconder? Eu estava só brincando...

- Não ouse usar estratégias de contra-ataque contra mim, Sr. Potter! – ela reclamou.

Droga. Eu devia saber que ela não cairia. Era perspicaz demais para mim.

Então, parei com os exercícios e comecei uma série de alongamentos.

Gina me acompanhou.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa me dizer nada. – ela disse. – Mas tenho uma intimação a te fazer.

Eu a olhei de lado:

- O quê? – suspirei.

- Você vai me acompanhar ao Grupo do professor Alex neste sábado.

- O quê?

- E não ouse me contrariar! Você precisa conhecer gente nova e se distrair. E eu sei que você está pensando que estou parecendo a Hermione, mas juro que não me importo.

Eu apenas ri.

Era isso mesmo o que eu estava pensando.

**.**

**Ânia Watson**

**.**

- Como você pode confiar que eu não estou inventando tudo agora?

Alex Young ficou paralisado.

E então respondeu:

- Eu não duvido da sua capacidade de fazer isso. Não duvido mesmo. Mas eu confio em você, Ana Clara.

Fiquei pensando em sua resposta bastante... Confiante. Será que acreditava tanto em mim a tal ponto? Sinceramente, eu jamais acreditaria que algum aluno pudesse ler fielmente os trabalhos de outros alunos. E principalmente o seu próprio trabalho.

Eu poderia pegar um pensador famoso e começar a ler aqui mesmo, fingindo ser o meu trabalho!

- Já que você não acredita em mim, por que não encontra a _sua_ avaliação e lê para mim? – ele perguntou, virando a cabeça de lado.

Seus olhos pairavam acima dos meus ombros, e eu começava a perceber que ele realmente parecia um cara cego.

Bem diferente de toda aquela atuação exacerbada e mentirosa.

- Se você se garante tanto... – comentei, tentando encontrar meu nome em todos aqueles pergaminhos.

Enquanto fazia isso, pude ver que ele escondia um sorriso.

Se garantia tanto assim mesmo?

- Está aqui. – eu disse e estendi o pergaminho em frente aos olhos. – Posso começar?

- Quando quiser.

Eu inspirei fundo:

- "É muito difícil escrever sobre os meus pensamentos sobre essa aula. Porque eu realmente odeio a aula. Odeio as reflexões falsas, odeio os assuntos profundos demais para que alguém alcance uma resposta ou solução real. E o professor. Alex Young, o novo professor que acha que sabe um monte de coisas, que acha que sabe tudo sobre o ser humano, que acha que sabe o que é filosofia, e que na verdade não sabe de nada. Mas que já conseguiu convencer aos alunos que é o maior estudioso e filósofo da época. Uma grande mentira. E agora, nessa prova falsificada de avaliação não classificatória, eu preciso escrever o que eu penso. E a minha grande reflexão disso tudo é: nós não sabemos de nada. Nem ele, o incrível professor, nem nós, os incríveis alunos. Ninguém sabe de nada, todos mentem, ninguém é real. E eu só desejo colocar aqui que eu sei disso, que não é preciso fingir mais para mim. Eu sei que você não é um cego malabarista ou que possui uma visão biônica, como a maioria aqui acredita. Eu sei que você não é real. É uma mentira. Assim como eu".

Eu li tudo de supetão.

Eu não tinha conseguido olhar para ele.

Eu sabia que ele não podia me ver, mas mesmo assim não conseguia olhar.

Então, assim que terminei minha declaração, eu larguei tudo sobre a mesa e saí.

Assim que me afastei o suficiente de sua sala, encostei-me à parede e quase vomitei.

Meu coração estava quase saltando e levando tudo com ele.

Por que estava me sentindo assim? Isso não era algo que costumava acontecer... Eu não tinha problemas em falar verdades para as pessoas... Nunca tivera.

Então por que estava sentindo que poderia ter... Destruído tudo?

Tentei voltar a respirar, mas meu peito ardia.

Era como se eu estivesse afundando num mar profundo... Do qual eu jamais conseguiria emergir.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Seria exagerado demais que eu fosse... Agradecer?

Era a pergunta que rolava em minha cabeça quando eu fui até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde o sétimo ano da Sonserina estava tendo a sua última aula do dia.

Fiquei esperando no corredor, treinando o que diria:

"Eu queria agradecer por você ter me deixado sair da aula de Poções hoje".

Não.

"Oi, Malfoy. Tudo bom? Estava passando por aqui e decidi...".

Ri sozinha. Que mentira...

"Obrigada por ter me coberto hoje. Aquela história de vômito foi estranha, mas até que foi convincente".

Ah... Realmente!

- Oi, Gina! – era Hermione.

Eu tomei um susto.

Estavam os três ali: Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Era aula conjunta da Grifinória e Sonserina.

- Oi, Hermione...

- O que você está tramando, irmãzinha? – Rony perguntou.

Justamente na hora que Malfoy ia saindo.

Ele passou por nós, quase encostando o ombro no meu, mas nem virou o rosto.

Droga!

Eu não podia chama-lo agora. O que ia dizer para os outros depois?

- Há, há. – fingi um riso. – Eu vim falar com o professor sobre... Bem, eu estou com algumas dúvidas.

Ah, eu era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Sério? – Harry perguntou. – Posso te ajudar, se quiser.

- Ah... Na verdade, é sobre o trabalho do sexto ano e... Bem, tudo bem. Eu mesma posso resolver isso.

Os três me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

Então, se despediram de mim e saíram.

Droga... Como ia achar o Malfoy agora?

Dei a volta no corredor, tentando encontrar algum aluno da Sonserina, mas estava tudo vazio.

Soltei os ombros, frustrada e me virei para voltar para o salão comunal, quando...

- Ei! – eu disse, quando dei de cara com ele. – Malfoy!

Ele estava bem atrás de mim!

E rindo. Da minha cara.

- Boa noite, Weasley. – disse.

- Você me deu um susto. – reclamei.

- E você é uma péssima atriz. – ele disse.

Ao que estaria se referindo?

Diante da minha cara de interrogação, ele continuou:

- Queria falar comigo?

- Ah... Sim. Eu queria te agradecer por ter me salvado do Snape. – eu disse, de supetão.

Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sabia que o Snape estava querendo algo com você. – ele comentou. – Mas pensando agora, eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma espécie de fantasia com ruivas.

O quê?

Pensar nisso me fez realmente ter vontade de vomitar.

- Eca! – eu disse.

E Malfoy gargalhou.

Que curioso... Eu nunca o tinha visto gargalhar antes.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, e eu estava começando a pensar na possibilidade de que me sentia realmente bem na presença dele, quando Malfoy decidiu fazer uma careta.

- Bom, Weasley. Como você já deve ter percebido com essa sua cabecinha, - ele empurrou minha testa com o dedo indicado. – Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, então você poderia dizer logo ao que veio?

Eu comprimi os lábios, e tentei pensar numa forma de falar.

- Eu só queria agradecer por ter inventado aquela história de...

- Vômito. – ele concluiu.

- É... E por não me dedurar para o Snape.

Assim que ergui os olhos, porque por algum motivo estranho, eu estava olhando para o chão, encontrei seus olhos cinzas sobre mim.

Ele me olhava com certa curiosidade e, por um momento, lembrei o que Ânia me dissera há um tempo:

_Acho que ele vai ferrar você a qualquer momento, sem que você perceba._

- Não precisa agradecer. – ele finalmente disse. – Mas, em troca...

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Em troca?

- O que é? Você não vai me dar nada em troca?

- Que tal o meu agradecimento?

- Não é suficiente.

Ah, claro. Ânia devia mesmo estar com a razão.

- Então, o quê?

- O quê?

- O que você quer em troca, Malfoy?

Ele coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- Encontre-me sexta à noite, as onze.

Ah, não... De novo?

- Malfoy, eu não...

- Então é um combinado.

Eu o olhei, brava.

- Não, não é.

- Está marcado, então. – ele se virou.

Eu cruzei os braços, sem acreditar.

Mas que garoto mais... Sem noção!

- Eu não vou aparecer! – eu disse.

Mas ele já estava longe. O suficiente para me ouvir e fingir que não.

Aaargh...

Bom. Amanhã teríamos Poções e eu falaria com ele.

Mas não tive essa chance, porque assim que entrei na sala, vi que Malfoy não estava em seu lugar costumeiro.

Esperei por cinco minutos e comecei a fazer a Poção do dia sozinha. Não seria por isso que eu perderia pontos.

Enquanto preparava os ingredientes, percebi que... Bem, era um saco fazer aquilo sem companhia. Mesmo que, por incrível que pareça, a companhia costumasse ser o Malfoy.

- Ah, Weasley. Você está sozinha hoje. – Snape concluiu o óbvio. – Eu sinto muito, mas o Draco foi fazer uma pesquisa especial. Mas, deixou o livro dele com algumas anotações para você.

Ele me entregou o grande livro.

E se virou.

Merlin... Era hoje que o mundo desabaria.

Hogwarts seria invadida, o lago secaria e Dumbledore apareceria com a barba feita.

Não era possível que o Snape estivesse sendo tão... Gentil.

Deixando alguns folículos a mais caírem no caldeirão, sem querer, eu abri o livro na página 253, a página da poção que estava fazendo.

"_Encontre-me na sexta à noite, às onze horas, em frente ao banheiro dos monitores. Não se preocupe, não vamos usar o banheiro. _

_D.M._"

O quê? No banheiro?

Aquele garoto só podia estar maluco de achar que eu o encontraria na sexta à noite! Sexta à noite?

Estava quase jogando o papel fora, quando percebi que não seria uma boa que alguém o encontrasse... E então vi pequenas letrinhas no canto:

"_Não é um encontro._"

Eu suspirei.

O que eu ia fazer?

**.**

**Alex Young**

**.**

Já era quinta-feira, quando finalmente decidi.

Eu não ia deixar que os meus sentimentos de orgulho e medo me comandassem.

Sim, porque eu tinha ficado realmente muito chateado com o que Ana Clara escrevera para mim. Sobre mim e sobre minhas aulas.

Ela tinha me chamado de mentiroso. Mais uma vez.

Tinha afirmado odiar a minha aula.

E ainda dissera da maneira mais direta possível que eu era um péssimo professor, que não sabia de nada e fingir saber.

Há quatro anos atrás, eu abandonaria um aluno que me dissesse isso. E, ainda mais, eu provavelmente pediria que ele se retirasse da minha aula e daria livros para que ele lesse e... Ah... Passaria uma avaliação muito mais rígida. Nos moldes comuns.

Mas hoje não. Hoje, eu finalmente entendera.

Aquela reação da Ana Clara só podia significar uma coisa: falta de amor.

Por si mesma. Ela não se amava, ela se odiava. E odiar a mim era apenas um reflexo disso.

Também... Como pedir que uma garota de dezesseis anos se amasse se o seu próprio pai não dava atenção para ela?

E eu poderia, como a maioria dos professores, decidir fazer isso também. Poderia decidir me afastar dela e nem ligar.

Mas, eu sabia que estaria indo pelo caminho do desamor novamente.

E era por isso que eu estava entrando no salão comunal da Grifinória a sua procura.

Assim que entrei, alguns alunos surpresos vieram falar comigo:

- Professor, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Hugo perguntou, curioso.

- Oi, Hugo. Eu estou procurando por uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Ana Clara Watson, do sétimo. Você a conhece?

- Hum... Não.

- Ela está aqui, professor Alex! – eu reconheci a voz de Edu. – Ânia, o Alex quer falar com você!

Eu reprimi um sorriso, imaginando que Ana Clara teria vontades violentas por Edu ter revelado seu paradeiro.

Um tempo depois, ouvi um "ai" da parte dele e soube que a minha suposição estava certa.

- Estou aqui. – ela disse, e eu levei um susto.

Devia estar bem a minha frente.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntei.

- Se é o que você quer. – ela respondeu.

Por sua resposta, soube que aquela conversa seria difícil.

- Você...

- Vamos sair daqui. – ela disse, e segurou meu braço, me puxando para não sei onde.

Apesar de rápido, pude perceber que tínhamos saído do salão comunal e andado alguns metros. Eu não sabia dizer exatamente onde estávamos, mas parecia um lugar silencioso.

- O que você quer me falar? – ela me perguntou.

Sua voz estava grave.

- Eu quero te fazer um convite. – eu disse, tentando gerar um tom de voz agradável. – Quero te convidar para me ajudar em uma pesquisa que estou fazendo.

Diante do seu silêncio, fiquei me perguntando o que estaria pensando.

Estaria surpresa? Estaria com medo?

Estaria me achando um idiota?

Estaria pensando em aceitar?

Na dúvida, decidi explicar:

- Essa pesquisa é sobre o ambiente escolar. Estou trabalhando nas relações existentes aqui, no "autoritarismo" dos professores, na divisão em casas e em anos, na escolha das disciplinas, nas atividades realizadas...

Ela ainda não dizia nada. Eu quase pensei que pudesse não estar mais ali.

Mas algo me dizia que sim.

Então, continuei:

- Eu pensei que você seria a pessoa certa para isso porque... Tenho certeza de que vai me dizer a verdade. Sobre o que pensa e no que importa. E não se preocupe, eu já falei com a McGonaggal e ela disse que...

- Eu aceito. – Ana Clara disse, numa surpresa.

- Aceita?

- Já disse que sim.

Não consegui esconder um imenso sorriso.

- Que bom.

- Mas agora tenho que ir. – ela disse, rápido.

Eu tentei conter a felicidade.

- Claro.

- Com licença. – ela disse, bem séria.

Um tempo depois, eu sorri ainda mais.

Mais um ponto no Desafio do Professor.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Aquela semana foi realmente corrida.

Como eu passara o feriado estudando, tinha que aprofundar os treinos agora.

Então, todo dia eu acordava às quatro e meia da manhã para correr.

Assistia às aulas da manhã. Almoçava. Assistia às aulas da tarde.

E treinava velocidade e resistência por três horas à noite.

Apenas eu, minha vassoura, e o pomo de ouro.

E, no meu pequeno tempo livre, eu fazia os trabalhos e encontrava o Luc.

Como na sexta à noite.

Após tomar um banho quente para me relaxar de um treino intenso, me encontrei de modo proibido com o Luc nos jardins. Na realidade, não era tão difícil enganar o Filch como se imagina. Principalmente agora que ele está cada vez mais velho, surdo e cego.

Deitados na grama, sobre a capa dele, nos beijávamos intensamente.

Luc estava apoiado sobre o cotovelo, os braços envolvidos em volta de mim, os pés se misturando.

Ele tinha puxado minha blusa para cima e começado a acariciar meu quadril e barriga, enquanto eu apertava seu cabelo nos dedos e arrastava a unha em seu pescoço.

Um tempo e muito beijos depois, ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço, gerando uma sensação realmente prazerosa.

Num instante, ele parou e olhou para mim:

- Você já fez isso antes?

Eu franzi o cenho:

- Se eu já beijei alguém antes, você quer dizer?

Ele riu:

- Não. Não isso.

Ah... É, acho que entendi o que ele queria dizer.

- Hum... Algum problema se eu não tiver... Feito nada ainda?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Claro que não... Eu só pensei que, como você já namorou outros garotos...

- Eu tinha catorze anos quando namorei o Dino. – eu disse. – Era nova demais até para pensar nessas coisas.

- Ah, é? – ele segurou o riso.

- O que foi?

- Aos catorze anos era só nisso que eu pensava.

Eu ri.

- É... Bem a sua cara. – eu apertei sua orelha de brincadeira.

Ele segurou minha mão, impedindo-me de continuar.

- Na verdade, aposto que o Thomas pensava nisso o tempo todo também. – ele disse e eu fiz uma careta. – Não acredita? Você acha o quê? Que quando vocês se beijavam, ele ouvia sinos e imaginava um jardim florido? Há, há... Não mesmo.

Eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Não é como se eu pensasse esse tipo de coisa, também... – comentei. – Eu apenas... Quero esperar o momento certo.

_O momento em que eu sentisse meu coração bater forte ou algo assim._

- Entendo. – ele disse. – Já comprei uma cama de coração e...

_O quê?_

- Não é disso que estou falando! – reclamei, e rimos juntos.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ele apertou minha cintura e encostou o nariz no meu. – Sem pressa, tá bom?

- Tá bom. – respondi, e dei um selinho nele.

E então... Pensei em Malfoy.

Justo agora?

- Que horas são? – perguntei. Luc olhou o relógio.

- Quase dez.

_Já?_

- Hum... Está tarde. – comentei. E bocejei. – E estou com sono.

Eu não estava mentindo. Eu estava realmente exausta.

- Você está treinando muito. Por isso está gata desse jeito.

Eu sorri diante do que ele disse.

E então voltamos para o castelo, e caminhamos silenciosamente até o salão comunal.

Algumas pessoas estavam por lá, fofocando e jogando.

Nós nos despedimos e eu fui para o quarto.

Escovei os dentes, troquei de roupa e deitei.

Mas não consegui dormir.

Fechei os olhos por um tempo, mas então a imagem de Malfoy rindo apareceu na minha cabeça. Rindo por causa do nojo que eu senti ao pensar que o Snape se sentia atraído por ruivas.

Comecei a rir também.

E tive vontade de... Hum... Quem sabe... Encontra-lo no banheiro dos monitores.

Seria absurdo demais?

Que eu saísse para encontrar... Meu parceiro de Poções?

Bom, se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria me dando tão bem em Poções.

Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria tão perto de ir para a Wizz.

Que engraçado...

Não sei como isso aconteceu.

Só sei que quando as luzes se apagaram às onze horas, e as meninas todas vieram para o quarto, eu decidi.

Eu queria ir.

Assim que tudo se silenciou, eu saí da cama, troquei de roupa e saí.

O salão comunal estava vazio e escuro, como devia estar.

Andei a passos silenciosos, e vi meu reflexo no espelho.

O meu cabelo não estava exatamente arrumado. Mas estava ok.

E sem mais dúvidas, caminhei para o banheiro dos monitores.

Quando estava quase chegando, fui puxada para algum lugar.

Foi muito rápido, eu não consegui entender ou reagir.

De repente, eu estava dentro de um almoxarifado, com um corpo apertado contra o meu.

E uma mão fria e branca em minha boca.

Quando Filch e sua gata passavam em frente ao armário vagarosamente.

Ah, não... Se ele nos pegasse e eu levasse uma detenção, tudo iria por água abaixo. Meus treinos de Quadribol e a minha bolsa na Wizz.

- Não se mova.

Ouvi sua voz num sussurro. A voz do dono da mão gélida.

Aos poucos, meu coração acelerado começou a desacelerar.

Senti a respiração dele sobre o meu rosto, o peito quase colado ao meu.

E, por incrível que isso possa parecer, me senti tranquila.

Eu sabia que estava protegida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Olá!

Dessa vez, não temos cenas do próximo capítulo! Mas ele já está pronto e semana que vem estarei postando!

Estou enrolada com o final do período, e também, admito que me sinto um pouco desanimada para continuar esta história por não receber nenhum comentário... Mas continuo porque realmente me sinto muito bem ao escrever. E vou postando, na esperança de compartilhar com vocês que, eu espero, estejam lendo e curtindo!

Beijos,

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

_"Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente, de uma hora para outra."_ (A Culpa é das Estrelas - John Green)

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

- Não se mova.

Ouvi sua voz num sussurro. A voz do dono da mão gélida.

Aos poucos, meu coração acelerado começou a desacelerar.

Senti a respiração dele sobre o meu rosto, o peito quase colado ao meu.

Um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade depois, Filch e sua gata já tinham desaparecido em algum outro corredor do castelo.

Para a minha sorte.

Tremenda.

Percebi que eu tinha as mãos sobre o peito de Malfoy. Provavelmente, em minha defesa.

Sem saber bem o que fazer, eu as tirei de cima dele e saí do armário, silenciosamente.

Malfoy saiu também. Ajeitou o cabelo brilhante.

- Está bom. – eu disse, já que ele não parava de ajeitá-lo.

- Mas o seu está horrível. – ele disse.

Eu fiz uma careta.

Mas depois passei a mão pelo rabo de cavalo sentindo fios soltos por todo canto.

- Não tem problema. – Malfoy comentou. – Você não vai precisar dele.

- Como assim? Você não está pretendendo me deixar careca, não é?

Ele revirou os olhos:

- Mas que falta de imaginação, parceira. – ele se aproximou. – Você realmente me surpreende muito negativamente.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- O que você acha de sairmos desse corredor, antes que o Filch finalmente nos encontre?

- Ótima ideia. – Malfoy disse e, com rapidez, segurou meu braço e me puxou para...

Dentro do banheiro dos monitores.

- Eu não vou...

_Entrar nesse banheiro sozinha com você._

Mas eu não pude terminar de dizer, pois já estávamos lá.

E era enorme.

E impressionante.

E havia uma enorme banheira, que mais parecia uma piscina. E torneiras douradas por todo lado, despejando água...

- Eu sei que você se impressiona com pouca coisa, Weasley. – Malfoy disse. – Mas vamos nos focar aqui, ok?

Eu o observei caminhar em direção a uma das cabines e quase comecei a me arrepender de ter vindo encontra-lo.

Quase.

Malfoy tirou de dentro da cabine, duas canecas fumegantes.

Pela minha cara de interrogação, Malfoy disse:

- Não. Não é chocolate quente. É melhor que isso. – ele me entregou uma das canecas.

Era um líquido dourado e estranho.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou beber sem que me diga o que é antes, não é?

Ele me olhou, com os olhos azuis curiosos:

- E se eu contar, você vai beber?

- Bom, isso depende da resposta.

Não era óbvio?

- Poção Polissuco. – ele disse.

_O quê?_

- Polissuco?

- Sim, Polissuco: a poção que te transforma em outra pessoa... Ou em outra coisa. Eu realmente achei que você tivesse um conhecimento mais aprofundado de Poções, Weasley. Como seu monitor, eu realmente fico...

- Eu sei o que é a Polissuco, Malfoy! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto que o normal. – Mas...

- Eu vou explicar. – ele disse, e apoiou a sua caneca na borda da banheira. Eu fiz o mesmo, e cruzei os braços. – Bem... A nossa missão de hoje...

- Missão?

Ele me olhou, bravo:

- Vai me deixar falar?

Eu suspirei:

- Fique a vontade.

- Melhor assim. – ele se sentou na beira da banheira e cruzou as pernas. – A nossa missão de hoje é entrar na festa da Corvinal, que está acontecendo hoje, na torre de Astronomia.

_Eu não estava acreditando._

- Mas, - ele continuou. – Para conseguirmos, temos que fingir sermos alunos da Corvinal, obviamente. Por isso, a Poção Polissuco. Eu me transformarei em Zac Middletown, e você, em Katherine McAfee.

_Eu realmente não estava acreditando._

Deixando meus joelhos dobrarem, e me sentando ao lado oposto da beira da banheira, eu murmurei:

- Você é maluco.

- Eu sei, eu também não gosto da ideia de me transformar nesse tal de Zac, afinal, eu sou muito mais bonito do que ele, mas...

Eu o olhei, brava.

E Malfoy riu.

Estava apenas... Zombando de mim. Querendo brincar comigo, é isso!

Então, cansada, me ergui:

- Quer saber, Malfoy? Fique você sozinho com a sua maluquice. Eu vou para a minha cama. – e caminhei a passos largos até a porta.

- A corajosa Weasley, que enfrenta Você-Sabe-Quem na Câmara Secreta, e que está quase se tornando a melhor apanhadora da história de Hogwarts, está com medo.

Eu parei.

- Ela passa dias e dias treinando e estudando, mas não faz nada que realmente quer. Nada que realmente goste, que sinta prazer... Que a desafie.

Não era fácil ouvir aquelas palavras. Simplesmente porque... Bem, eram verdades.

- E que tipo de garota interessante ela é, se não se desafia?

Ok. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Mesmo que fosse a última vez. Mesmo que fosse o único desafio.

Eu precisava sentir... Algo novo.

Então, sem mais pensamentos, voltei para onde Malfoy estava, peguei minha caneca e virei todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

O gosto era horrível, a garganta ardia.

Assim que abri os olhos e lambi os lábios, Malfoy estava sorrindo:

- Essa é minha garota. – ele disse.

E foi aí que senti. Uma dor enorme no estômago.

Uma enorme vontade colocar tudo pra fora me acometeu, e eu saí correndo para uma cabine.

- É por isso que fazemos isso aqui. No banheiro. – Malfoy concluiu.

Mas eu só queria saber de tirar aquilo de dentro de mim, e acabar com aquela sensação.

Porém, nada saiu.

A ardência do estômago passou para os braços e pernas. Do fio de cabelos aos pés. Tudo ardendo e queimando.

Trinquei os dentes, desejando que a dor parasse, quando comecei a perceber que meu corpo estava mudando.

Meus dedos... Não eram mais meus dedos...

Minha barriga e pernas... A pele branca sendo substituída por uma mais escura.

O rosto mole...

Fechei os olhos, e esperei.

Até que a dor sumiu. O estômago acalmou.

Só restava a minha respiração acelerada e... O corpo que não era o meu.

Assim que deixei a cabine, sentindo como era diferente andar, procurei por um espelho.

E vi meu reflexo.

Katherine McAfee.

Ela tinha a pele mais morena que a minha, olhos enormes e escuros. Cabelos cacheados e longos, quase até a cintura, e lábios grandes.

Ela era... Bem maior que eu.

Estava analisando o quanto minha calça estava apertada, quando vi uma figura alta se aproximar.

Será que era...

- Zac? – perguntei.

Ele era mais alto que o Malfoy. Devia ter quase dois metros! E tinha os cabelos pretos e bagunçados. Bem diferente do Malfoy. Porém, sua pele também era bem branca, e o nariz...

- Sinto que poderia engolir alguém com esse nariz. – ele disse, porém com uma voz... Diferente.

Eu ri. E percebi que era uma risada estranha.

Ao colocar a mão na cabeça, senti como a textura de tudo era diferente.

- Nossa... Vou enlouquecer. – eu disse.

- Se eu consigo me acostumar com esse nariz, tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem. – ele disse, e tocou minhas "novas" costas. – A não ser por essa sua calça que... Acho que não vai durar muito.

Eu me virei, apressada, estranhando aquela sensação de estar tão perto e...

- Eu preciso arrumar outra roupa. – murmurei.

- Fique tranquila, parceira. – Malfoy foi até outra cabine. – Um Malfoy sempre tem uma solução.

Eu sorri, diante do seu comentário bobo.

Porém, quando ele apareceu com dois cabides, segurando roupas intactas, eu acreditei.

Peguei o cabide com as roupas femininas nas mãos e corri para a cabine que estava antes.

- Eu devia saber que roupa nova para um Weasley é como doce para uma criança.

Eu ri, zombativamente, tirando as calças apertadas com esforço.

Em poucos minutos, estava vestida com uma calça jeans decente, do meu tamanho, e com uma blusa regata azul claro bem folgada.

Ao me olhar no espelho novamente, ajeitei os cabelos cacheados, prendendo uma mecha deles para trás, com uma presilha azul que viera junto com a roupa.

Até que eu estava... Bonita.

Quando olhei para Malfoy, ou melhor, Zac, vi que ele estava bem melhor com sua nova roupa.

- Como você conseguiu essas roupas?

- O que você acha?

- Você roubou?

Ele deu de ombros:

- O que você faria?

Então, comecei a pensar em um monte de outras coisas.

- Malfoy! E se eles aparecerem nessa festa?

Ele continuou calmo:

- Não vão.

- Como assim? Malfoy... O que você fez com eles?

Ele parou de ajeitar o cabelo – até porque ele não ia conseguir – e olhou para mim:

- Parceira. Acredite em mim. Eles não vão nesta festa.

- Porque você resolveu estuporá-los, talvez?

Malfoy suspirou.

- Ok. Se você quer saber a verdade, eles estão em detenção. Filch os encontrou andando pelos corredores, provavelmente indo para a festa.

Ah... Bem. Melhor assim.

Afinal, não tinha sido culpa nossa.

E... Na verdade, eu estava começando a ficar animada em ir naquela tal festa. As festas da Corvinal eram consideradas as melhores. Mas, só iam alunos de lá. Ou um ou outro intruso.

Como nós.

- Está pronta, Katherine? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Como nunca.

Um sorriso enorme preencheu meu rosto.

**.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Fizemos um caminho perfeito.

Que apenas pessoas espertas como eu saberiam fazer.

Nós pegamos o caminho mais fácil e mais comum para a torre de Astronomia. Afinal... Filch jamais imaginaria que estaríamos andando normalmente pelos corredores mais famosos.

Fora que... Ele provavelmente estava ocupado dando uma detenção para McAfee e Middletown.

Deixando um risinho escapar, e percebendo o olhar receoso da Weasley, que não era Weasley, finalmente chegamos à entrada da torre.

Agora, era só subir.

Como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, indiquei que ela passasse na frente.

E começamos a subir as escadas.

Um tempo depois, a voz de McAfee comentou:

- Nossa, é muito mais difícil subir tudo isso no corpo dessa tal de Katherine.

Ela estava arfando.

Eu tinha que admitir que as pernas longas do Middletown também cansavam.

- Vamos combinar: jogamos Quadribol. Somos um pouco mais resistentes que esses dois.

Ouvi seu riso.

E percebi que estava nervosa.

Ou seria o riso diferente?

Mas... Até que parecia o mesmo riso da Weasley.

Assim que chegamos ao alto da torre, percebemos um imenso silêncio.

- Essa festa não pode estar sendo aqui. – ela sussurrou.

Eu meneei a cabeça e murmurei duas palavras.

Imediatamente, um garoto baixinho apareceu com um pergaminho nas mãos:

- Nomes, por favor?

- Katherine McAfee e Zac Middletown.

Ele logo nos encontrou na lista.

- Está aqui. – ele riscou os nomes, e com um movimento da varinha mágica, fez uma porta surgir.

Assim que entramos, fomos envolvidos por música alta e luzes incandescentes.

Havia muitos alunos dançando numa enorme pista de dança, e uma banda tocando ao vivo num palco mais à frente. Havia mesas e mesas de comidas, salgados e doces. E também havia algumas mesas e pufes espalhados.

E... O que eu não esperava.

Um céu de estrelas.

Olhei para a Weasley. Ela estava com a boca aberta.

- Uau... – murmurou. – Como eles conseguem fazer isso?

- É por isso que é a melhor festa. – comentei. – Só perde para a Sonserina em um quesito.

- No quê? – ela me olhou, duvidosa.

Colocando a mão dentro do bolso do meu sobretudo, tirei de lá um frasco azul escuro.

- Em bebidas. – revelei. – Nenhuma outra bebida bate essa aqui.

- Hum... – ela fez uma careta. – Estou bem assim.

- Como quiser, careta. – eu disse, e bebi alguns goles.

- E aí, Zac!

Eu não teria respondido, caso a Weasley não tivesse arregalado os olhos para mim.

Então, me virei e vi um cara, um pouco mais baixo do que eu, com a mão esticada.

- E aí? – o imitei, batendo na mão dele.

- É verdade, então? – ele perguntou.

- O quê?

- Que você ta com a Kat?

_Kat?_

Ah... Claro.

Por um instante, me perguntei se dizer que "sim" significaria que eu estava com a Weasley.

Enfim...

Puxei a Kat pela cintura e aproximei nossos corpos.

Por reflexo, Weasley quase bateu em mim.

Eu contive o riso e fingi normalidade.

- É. Estamos juntos. – eu disse, sentindo o topo da cabeça dela batendo em meu peito.

O cara sorriu:

- Se deu bem, hein, Middletown! – e olhou para ela. - Cuida bem do meu amigo aí, Kat.

Weasley forçou um sorriso.

Muito ruim.

Assim que ele virou as costas, ela se soltou de mim.

Eu ergui os braços:

- Faz parte da atuação, parceira.

Ela me olhou por um tempo, e eu já estava sentindo um comichão estranho ansioso por saber o que ela estaria pensando, quando ela gargalhou.

Simplesmente.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?

Ela continuou a rir:

- Você... Você é engraçado.

Eu espremi os lábios:

- Ah, sim... Estou muito satisfeito por fazer você rir tanto assim...

E ela gargalhou ainda mais.

O que, na verdade, foi interessante.

Seria mesmo possível que eu fosse capaz de ouvir a risada da Weasley por trás daquela outra?

- É só que... – e voltou a rir. – Eu achei muito engraçado quando você... Cumprimentou aquele cara e...

- Há, há. – eu me aproximei dela e puxei seus braços. – Muito engraçado mesmo. Que tal comer alguma coisa, senhorita McAfee?

Então fomos até umas mesas. Weasley se sentou e eu fui buscar comida.

Era tudo o que mais precisava agora.

Além do álcool, é claro.

E nesse meio tempo, fiquei pensando.

Eu precisava fazer daquela noite um momento sem igual. Um momento inesquecível.

Precisava divertir a Weasley de tal maneira que a fizesse perceber que estava gastando tempo fazendo qualquer coisa que não isso. E comigo, de preferência.

Mas como fazer isso?

"Você é engraçado". Ela dissera.

Era tão... Fácil. Era tão simples fazê-la se divertir.

Porque eu estava me preocupando tanto?

Pegando dois pratos de massa com molho branco, voltei para a mesa.

Que agora estava cheia de outras pessoas.

- Conta pra gente, Kat. O Zac beija melhor que o Vincent?

Era sério que elas estavam perguntando isso? Na minha frente? Ou melhor, na frente do Zac?

Weasley, com os olhos escuros de agora, olhou para mim, e um sorriso estranho surgiu em seu rosto.

- Sendo bem sincera, ele é péssimo em beijos.

_O quê?_

Quando todas as meninas escandalosas da mesa riram, eu entendi que a diversão da Weasley estava garantida. Por ela mesma.

E que eu seria zoado a noite toda.

Agora... Pense bem. Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria as coisas assim?

- Com licença. – eu disse, para todas, que me olharam assustadas.

Weasley escondeu o rosto.

_Está querendo rir de mim de novo, parceira?_

Sem hesitações, eu caminhei até ela e... Me ajoelhei.

Todas as garotas abriram suas grandes bocas em surpresa.

- O que está fazendo? – Weasley sussurrou, visivelmente envergonhada.

- _Kat_, - eu comecei, forçando aquele apelido. – Você aceita dançar comigo?

Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Exatamente como os da Weasley...

Por um momento, percebi que era capaz de reconhecer seu olhar naquela garota desconhecida. O olhar da Gina Weasley em... Qualquer outra pessoa.

_E se ela me rejeitasse?_

De repente, aquela ideia pareceu absurda, e, antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, eu a puxei para cima e a beijei.

Não na boca. No rosto.

Próximo à boca.

Senti seu corpo paralisado, os braços gelados em minhas mãos.

Era uma boa sensação... O rosto dela no meu. Apesar de não ser exatamente o rosto _dela_ no _meu_ rosto.

Mas tive que me afastar. Antes que... Fosse demais.

Assim que a olhei, vi que tinha os olhos fechados.

Quando os abriu, eles estavam brilhantes. No início, parecerem surpresos e bravos.

Depois, um leve sorriso apareceu:

- Parte da atuação, certo?

Eu pisquei:

- Sempre. – disse, e estiquei a mão.

Weasley a segurou e me puxou para a pista de dança.

Não há nada no mundo que um Malfoy não saiba fazer. Bom, menos a parte de limpeza. As mãos de um Malfoy jamais encostam em um produto de limpeza. Jamais. No máximo, uma limpeza mágica, mas nunca exagero. Um pouco de chá que cai na mesa sem querer, ou algo assim.

Um Malfoy é excelente em tudo que faz.

E dançar não seria diferente.

Aquele tipo de música não era exatamente a minha especialidade. Eu preferia valsas ou tangos... Mas...

A verdade era que a Weasley dançava... Esplendorosamente bem.

Mesmo que não estivesse no seu próprio corpo... Ela parecia saber exatamente como fazer.

Então, eu apenas a olhei.

Era um outro corpo, de pele morena, mais curvas, e os cabelos cacheados batiam nos quadris. Porém, como o riso e os olhos, eu podia ver a Weasley no movimento dos pulsos, dos braços, do pescoço.

Mesmo que... Eu não me lembrava de ter visto a Weasley dançar antes.

Ela quase conseguia transformar aquela música em algo... Interessante.

Um tempo depois de curtir sua própria dança, ela olhou para mim.

E enrubesceu.

Exatamente igual à Weasley.

Não era possível.

- O que está olhando? – ela perguntou.

- Não posso olhar?

- Você não dança?

- Hum... Não esse tipo de música.

Ela tinha reduzido os movimentos, mas não parado completamente. Seus pés ainda se mexiam ao ritmo da música.

- Está com medo, parceiro? Não é você que diz que devemos aproveitar a vida?

- Eu estou aproveitando.

- Sem dançar? – ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Exatamente.

- Essa é a melhor parte!

- Acredite. Assistir está ótimo.

Ela parou os movimentos, e ficou pensativa.

- Podemos fazer um pacto esta noite? – ela perguntou.

- Um pacto?

- Um pacto de que aproveitaremos esta noite fazendo algo que... Não costumamos fazer.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Isso está parecendo realmente sombrio para a pequena e responsável Weasley.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Só por uma noite. Topa?

Aquele pedido parecia mais do que provavelmente era.

- O que eu tenho que fazer exatamente?

- Dançar.

- Hum... E você?

Ela sorriu e pegou o frasco de minhas mãos:

- Beber.

Por algum motivo, eu realmente gostei do desafio.

E, do sorriso dela quando pegou o frasco. E bebeu o conteúdo.

- Feito. – eu estiquei a mão para ela.

- Ótimo.

Weasley a apertou.

Mais forte que o necessário.

- Cuidado com isso aí... – eu disse, me referindo à bebida. – Não é cerveja...

Ela tomou mais um gole.

- Estou fazendo a minha parte, _Zac_. – ela zoou meu nome. – Agora é a sua vez.

Dançar... Tudo bem. Era só me mover de acordo com aquele ritmo rápido e sem graça.

Então, comecei a mover os pés e braços, de um lado para o outro.

Weasley pareceu animada com isso e se colocou ao meu lado, fazendo movimentos repetidos com os pés.

Eu comecei a copiá-los.

Então, ela mudou o movimento.

E eu mudei também.

Ela riu.

Não pude evitar rir também.

Movimentei os braços e Weasley fez o mesmo, seguindo uma sequência qualquer.

Depois, mudei o movimento, e ela me seguiu novamente.

Tentando juntar braços e pernas, estava quase conseguindo quando a Weasley decidiu que estava na hora de gargalhar de mim de novo.

É. Tudo bem. Estava horrível mesmo.

Como eu disse, um Malfoy só dança música de qualidade. Não um pop qualquer.

Me imitando e rindo sem parar, estava ficando minimamente sincronizado quando ela deixou um pouco da bebida escorrer em cima da gente.

- Oh! – ela deixou escapar. Havia bebida em toda a minha blusa, e na dela também. – Me desculpe!

- Resolvemos isso num instante. – eu disse, pegando o frasco de suas mãos e a puxando para fora da pista.

Sem dizer nada, guiei o caminho para fora da festa, num espaço vazio, que era realmente a torre de astronomia.

Assim que saímos, senti o ar frio nos envolver.

Rapidamente, sequei nossas roupas com um feitiço.

- Às vezes me esqueço que posso resolver tudo com feitiços. – Weasley murmurou. – Minha mãe fez questão de que eu e meus irmãos aprendêssemos a lavar roupa na mão mesmo.

Eu achei aquele fato engraçado. Isso não seria desnecessário.

De qualquer jeito, estava mais intrigado com o estado "alegre" da Weasley.

À passos lentos, ela se aproximou da sacada, apoiando os braços no parapeito.

E fechou os olhos, inspirando fundo.

Era possível que confiasse em mim a tal ponto?

E... Se eu a pegasse em meus braços e a beijasse bem ali?

- Malfoy? – ela chamou.

Não. Não era a hora.

- Estou aqui. – eu disse, me aproximando.

Ela olhou para mim, com olhos pequenos.

Já estaria bêbada?

- Você cumpriu o pacto. – ela disse.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas:

- Se você chama aquilo lá de dança, sim, eu cumpri.

Ela fez uma careta torta.

- Fique tranquila. – continuei. – Você também cumpriu o seu.

- Quer fazer um novo pacto?

- Pacto em cima de pacto? Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Deixa de ser careta.

- Ah, é. Realmente, o fato de eu não querer me entupir de pactos me faz muito careta.

Ela riu.

Se fosse continuar rindo assim, eu faria todos os pactos do mundo.

- Nós seremos... Amigos secretos.

_Amigos secretos?_

Tudo bem... Ela devia estar meio fora de si.

- Isso é um pacto.

- Claro que é.

- E nós temos que cuspir e dar as mãos para selar o pacto?

- Eca, não!

Eu ri. Weasley não estava tão mal assim.

- Então, tudo bem. – respondi.

De maneira simpática, ela esticou a mão para mim.

E eu a apertei na minha.

- Ei, Middletown! Temos que ir! Filch está vindo!

- O quê? – os olhos de _Kat _arregalaram.

- Parece que alguém revelou sobre o feitiço de ilusão, droga!

Nós saímos em disparada atrás dos outros, descendo as escadas e ouvindo os alunos pedirem silêncio.

Eles achavam mesmo que com aquele barulho todo evitariam Filch?

Mas o que esperar de meros Corvinais, não é?

Assim que alcançamos um plano, Weasley segurou meu braço e me puxou para o outro lado.

- Vamos por aqui. – ela disse.

Enquanto corríamos para o outro lado, nos afastávamos da multidão e do barulho todo.

Até que... Bem, eu tinha que admitir. Ela era inteligente.

Eu já estava sentindo o peito arder com a falta de ar, quando a Weasley finalmente decidiu parar.

- Eu não... – ela puxou o ar, com dificuldade. – Consigo correr mais com essas pernas.

- Não está sendo tão fácil para mim também. – comentei.

Ou teria comentado, caso conseguisse, ao menos falar.

- Pelo menos, estamos salvos. – ela voltou a dizer. – A melhor estratégia é sempre se dividir nessas horas.

Falou e disse a Srta. Inteligência.

- Posso apostar que essa inteligência toda é causada por essa cabecinha da Corvinal. – eu disse.

Weasley me fuzilou com os olhos, me fazendo rir.

- Tudo bem. Vou relevar esse seu comentário desnecessário.

- Vai mesmo?

- Só porque eu me diverti muito hoje.

Pelo tom da sua voz, eu sabia que estava sendo sincera.

E achei inacreditável. A Weasley estava admitindo que tinha se divertido muito comigo?

E era esse o momento em que eu... Devia mudar de assunto.

- Está servida? – eu tirei outro frasco do sobretudo.

- Não! Aquela lá foi mais do que suficiente.

- Ah... Pensei que você quisesse voltar a ser a Weasley. Mas, é claro que não. Com um corpaço desses aí, voltar a ser magra e ruiva cheia de sardas não deve ser a sua escolha mesmo...

- Ei! – ela chutou minha canela.

E não acertou por pouco.

- Os reflexos ficam afetados quando se está em outro corpo, parceira.

- É por isso que prefiro o meu corpo a qualquer outro, parceiro. – ela disse, e puxou o frasco de minhas mãos.

Eu deixei que ela pegasse, na verdade.

E tomei o meu.

Poucos segundos de tortura depois, voltei ao meu perfeito corpo.

E quase me assustei ao me deparar com aquele cabelo vermelho escandaloso.

- Você está uma bagunça. – ela disse, com um sorriso.

- Você devia olhar para você primeiro, Weasley. Não pretende comparar seu cabelo horrível com o meu cabelo perfeito, não é?

Ela gargalhou. E balançou a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os fios.

- Não preciso de um cabelo _perfeito_ como o seu, Malfoy. Ainda mais para dormir.

Não pude evitar pensar em seu cabelo colorindo o travesseiro.

A minha sorte é que eu estava usando calças longas o suficiente para... Enfim.

Eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos, que quase não percebi a Weasley se aproximar, ficar na ponta dos pés e...

Me dar um abraço.

Ao sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, encostado em meu queixo, virei uma estátua.

Eu não esperava por isso. Não estava... Exatamente... Nos meus planos.

E sentir aquele cheiro floral não ajudava em nada no meu estado... Desequilibrado.

Quando ela retirou os braços de cima de mim, deu um leve sorriso e saiu.

Enquanto a observava caminhar rapidamente em direção à torre da Grifinória, tudo o que conseguia pensar era...

Gina Weasley era muito mais bonita que qualquer _Kat_ por aí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

**Chegamos ao capítulo 10!**

Gente, minhas leitoras apareceram! hahahaha

Estou tão feliz! Um imenso obrigada a todas vocês!

Esse capítulo foi inteirinho D/G (como vocês perceberam, né?). Eu não ia postar hoje, mas como recebi tantas reviews, decidi postar! Espero que tenham gostado da Kat e do Zac!

No próximo capítulo, teremos as primeiras cenas H/K! E mais cenas dos outros dois casais, claro!

**Respostas às reviews:**

**FefsMalfoy: **Que bom que você está gostando! É, a action está pouca até agora. Espero que você não esteja querendo me matar... hahaha. Mas em breve teremos um início de relação amorosa. Espere e verá! Obrigada e apareça sempre que quiser!

**Sassah potter:** Oi! Bom saber que tem gente lendo! Realmente, às vezes acho que não tem ninguém. Também estou enrolada com o fim do período na faculdade, mas estou me esforçando para não deixar vocês sem capítulos! Principalmente agora que sei que você está lendo! Obrigada por comentar! Quero saber sua opinião sobre a história depois, hein? hahaha... Beijos!

**Ly Anne Black:** Oi Ly Anee! Realmente senti a sua falta! Seus comentários são sempre tão importante para mim! É, essa D/G está meio lentinha, até por termos outros pontos de vista, mas principalmente porque a história é assim mesmo. Como a vida - hahaha. Fico curiosa para entender melhor essa sua dúvida em relação ao Alex e à Ânia. Pode me explicar melhor? Às vezes, também fico na dúvida sobre eles, mas enquanto eles estiverem cismados um com o outro, vou deixando rolar. Digo isso porque desconfio cada vez mais que esses personagens têm vida e são eles que estão escrevendo essa história. Não tenho nada a ver com isso...hahaha. Obrigada por comentar! Apareça sempre e coloque suas ideias, sejam quais forem! Beijos!

**Gabi:** Oi Gabi! Que bom que está de volta! Não pretendo parar, não! Mas admito que a sua review me ajudou bastante! hehehe. Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo 10!

**Hanah: **Olá! Que bom que está gostando! SIM, eu me baseio no Keith sim! A ideia veio daí! Você é a primeira a reconhecer, ou pelo menos a primeira a comentar. O que exatamente fez você perceber? Eu também adoro esse filme, e o final também está baseado nele, mas de outra forma. Acho que não será tão triste. Gosto de finais felizes. Continue por aqui e comente quando quiser! Beijos!

Até semana que vem, pessoal!

Gratidão por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras,

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

"_Praticando ser gentil em vez de ter razão." (O Lado Bom da Vida – Matthew Quick)._

_._

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

- Você saiu com o Malfoy?

Era a quinta vez que a Ânia me perguntava a mesma coisa. Parecia uma espécie de _tilt_, em que ela não conseguia dizer mais nada além disso, e me olhar com seus enormes olhos azuis, desacreditados.

- Com o Malfoy? Você saiu com o Malfoy?

- Eu já disse que sim. – repeti.

Estava começando a achar que tinha cometido algo absurdo. E não era mesmo?

- Com o Malfoy?

- É, eu sei. – eu disse, ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro. – Na verdade, não foi um encontro, claro. Eu tenho namorado. Mas nós fomos numa festa...

- Uma festa? Você foi a uma festa com o Malfoy?

Eu revirei os olhos:

- Seria bem mais fácil esclarecer tudo caso você me deixasse falar, sabia?

Ela cruzou os braços. Estava sentada em sua cama, que ficava ao lado da minha.

Eu continuei:

- Ele me chamou para fazer alguma coisa qualquer, e então eu estava sem sono e acabei decidindo ir. Não foi... Tão ruim assim.

_Na verdade foi bem divertido_.

- Ah, imagino que tenha sido maravilhoso! – Ânia comentou, ironicamente. – O que um cara como o Malfoy tem de interessante? Além das tatuagens?

Ãh?

- Ele não tem tatuagens...

- Ah, não. O que é a marca-negra, então?

Ah, isso... Bem, eu não me lembrava de ver marca alguma em seu braço.

- Não sabemos se ele é um comensal.

- Bem, se não é, Gina, é porque ele ainda é menor de idade. Porque com aquela família lá...

Fui acometida por arrepios ao pensar que... O Malfoy pudesse se tornar um comensal.

_Mas que novidade é essa, Gina? Como se você não soubesse..._

- Eu só realmente queria entender o que te motivou a sair com ele. – Ânia disse, mordendo o lábio.

- Não é a primeira vez que saio com ele.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de novo. E eu não consegui evitar um sorriso.

- Como assim, Gina Weasley?

Como assim? Eu simplesmente... Não pude evitar!

- Eu estava sozinha no feriado e... Ah, sei lá! O Malfoy não é uma companhia ruim, como todos pensam.

Sem mais saber o que dizer, me levantei e fui até o meu armário. Precisava me vestir para o segundo Encontro do Grupo.

Ânia ficou falando e falando sobre a minha maluquice e tal. Eu já estava colocando o tênis, quando ela finalmente parou.

- Eu só fico me perguntando... Se não é esquisito eu estar saindo com outro menino... Que não seja o Luc.

Essa era uma pergunta que realmente não parava de rodar na minha cabeça.

- Com toda a minha sinceridade, Gina. Acho que o mais estranho é que esse outro menino seja o Malfoy. O Malfoy?!

- Ah, Ânia, tenho que ir, ou vou me atrasar para o Grupo.

Eu sabia que ela não iria comigo.

E tudo o que eu queria era sair dali e parar de ouvir que era um absurdo eu estar saindo com o Malfoy.

Porque, para mim, tinha sido incrível.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

Eu estava voltando da minha corrida, quando uma garota sem a menor noção de espaço, esbarrou em mim:

- Oi, Harry!

Ah... Era a Gina. Ok. Não tinha sido sem noção. Fora proposital.

- Não estamos sempre em treino, Gina Weasley. – comentei e ri. – Apesar de ser muito difícil de você entender isso.

Ela riu debochadamente.

- Está pronto? – perguntou.

- Para...?

- Não adianta tentar escapar, Harry Potter! Nós temos um combinado e você vai ao Encontro do Grupo comigo nem que eu tenha que agir como a Molly age com o Rony.

Eu fiz uma cara de interrogação, e ela respondeu:

- Arrastando- o pelas orelhas. Você tem dez minutos pra se arrumar! – concluiu.

Eu suspirei.

Tinha alguma forma de fazer aquela garota mudar de ideia?

Sabendo bem essa resposta, me apressei para tomar banho.

**.**

**Kali Swaraj**

**.**

Em poucos minutos, com feitiços de levitação, conseguimos encostar todas as cadeiras nas paredes, abrindo um bom espaço na sala.

- Está pronto! – Vicente disse.

- Ótimo trabalho, Vicente.

Compartilhamos um sorriso.

Vi que mais pessoas estavam chegando. Alice trouxe uma jarra de água, e Gabriela vinha com os copos.

- Posso ajudar? – Vicente perguntou, vendo que a Gabi estava toda enrolada com os copos.

- Acho que é uma boa. – Alice comentou.

- Há, há... – Gabi fingiu o riso. – É que são muitos...

Porém, Vicente estava realmente disposto e a ajudou com tudo.

Girei a cabeça para ver como estava a sala e vi que Louise Levits estava encostada à parede.

Fui até ela para recebê-la:

- Bom dia, Louise.

Ela sorriu de volta:

- Bom dia.

Logo, Edu e Mari chegaram também, seguidos por Luna, Gina e...

Harry Potter?

Meu coração acelerou, diante da surpresa.

Por reflexo, girei o corpo apressadamente e fui até o fundo da sala.

Fingindo distração.

Será que ele me reconheceria? Será que saberia que eu era aquela mesma garota que ele vira dançar e cantar?

Será que saberia que eu tinha... Pegado meu tecido azul em sua mochila?

Assim que o professor Alex saiu de sua sala, eu soube que não poderia mais evitar.

_Vai lá, Kalindi, e enfrente seus atos. Seja responsável por suas escolhas. _

Então, me virei.

- Bom dia. – eu disse para todos, a voz um pouco hesitante.

- Bom dia! – todos responderam.

- Sejam todos muito bem vindos. – Alex disse.

- Temos pessoas novas. – Gabriela comentou.

- Estou vendo. – Alex disse e logo riu de si mesmo.

Todos riram também, inclusive eu.

E Harry Potter. Eu podia ver pelo canto dos olhos.

- Bom, galera. – Alex continuou. – Para que todos relembrem, nosso objetivo principal será entrar em ação com os órfãos do Lar para Menores Bruxos de Hogsmeade. Porém, nós pensamos bastante, e concluímos que precisamos nos conhecer melhor e começar a interagir aqui no Grupo, para depois seguirmos para as atividades no orfanato.

- Ah, todos já me conhecem! – Edu comentou.

- Na verdade, todos aqui conhecem o Harry Potter! – Vicente disse.

E todos viraram seus rostos para ele.

Inclusive eu.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

Eu tinha evitado ao máximo vir para esse Encontro.

E, até agora, eu tinha razão.

Eu odiava momentos como aquele, em que eu era o centro das atenções simplesmente por ser Harry Potter.

Porém, algo mais interessante acabara de surgir.

Era ela.

A menina do pano azul.

Finalmente.

- Qual é o nome daquela garota? – perguntei para Gina.

- De quem?

- Daquela garota de cabelos longos e escuros ali. – apontei discretamente.

- É a Kalindi. – Gina respondeu. – Foi ela que criou o Grupo.

- Que grupo?

- Esse aqui, ué! – Gina bateu na minha cabeça, mas dessa vez foi de leve. – Em que mundo você está, Harry?

- Ai. – eu fiz drama. – Eu achei que o grupo fosse do Alex.

- Pelo o que entendi, o Alex só está ajudando a montar, mas a ideia inicial foi dela.

Como se já não bastasse a dança, o canto em outra língua, os tecidos coloridos... Ela ainda era a criadora de um grupo que... Fazia o quê, mesmo?

- Eu fui ao Lar algumas vezes e posso contar para vocês que é um lugar realmente especial.

Para a minha surpresa, ela não agia com timidez. Pelo contrário, sua voz era limpa e segura.

E o sorriso... Era incrível.

- Eles cuidam de 42 crianças com toda a atenção e carinho do mundo, mas não conseguem garantir escola para todas elas. Nós, que temos uma escola tão grande e maravilhosa, podemos ajudar. Não só com o estudo, mas principalmente com amor. O amor que nós tivemos a chance de encontrar vindo de nossos pais, nós temos agora a chance de oferecer a essas crianças que não tiveram essa chance.

Ela olhou para mim.

Estava falando comigo.

Com toda a certeza.

Mas que... Garota incomum.

Kalindi... Que nome diferente. E que aparência diferente também...

Ela tinha cabelos escuros e compridos, que chegava até quase o fim das costas. A pele era morena, mas com uma cor que eu nunca tinha visto antes. E os olhos mais escuros que o cabelo até. E entre os olhos, um pingente dourado.

- ... precisamos construir as atividades que faremos lá. – Alex começou a falar, mas admito que estava difícil me concentrar em algo que não aquele pingente.

Porém, quando lançaram uma bola em direção a mim, meus reflexos agiram por si só.

Observando em minhas mãos, percebi que era uma bola de tênis.

- Sem feitiços, por favor. – ouvi a voz do Alex. – Esse é um jogo que eu gosto particularmente de fazer. Simplesmente pelo fato de que... Eu não sou capaz de realiza-lo. Mas já fui! E joguei muito bem, aliás! O jogo é: trocar a bola, lançando para alguém de sua escolha. O mais importante é que no momento em que se lança, o lançador deve falar o seu próprio nome, em alto e bom som. Estão prontos?

Firmei a bola nas mãos.

- Podem começar!

- Harry.

E a lancei para Gina.

- Gina.

E ela lançou para Laura.

- Laura.

- Vicente.

- Edu.

Ele se enrolou para jogar.

- Vamos tentar manter um ritmo, ok? Nos esforçar para isso!

- Fácil para você dizer, professor! – Edu comentou, e todos riram.

Eu, porém, mantive os olhos em Kalindi, que parecia muito concentrada no movimento das pessoas.

- Gabriela.

- Laura.

- Gina.

- Mariana.

- Edu.

- Luna.

- Alice.

- Vicente.

- Mariana.

- PAROU!

Eu me travei, assim que tive a bola novamente nas mãos.

- Vocês foram bem, acredito. – Alex comentou. – Tão bem que vamos passar para um próximo exercício: vocês vão falar o nome da pessoa para quem jogarem a bola.

Todos expressaram surpresa.

E eu percebi que estava ferrado. Eu não tinha escutado realmente nome algum! Estava prestando atenção demais no movimento bonito que os cabelos longos da menina do tecido azul faziam.

Mas, vamos ser sinceros?

Eu adorava um desafio. Principalmente, um que tanto me convinha.

Segurando a bola nas mãos e a olhando firmemente, lancei e disse:

- Kalindi.

**.**

**Kali Swaraj**

**.**

Ele sabia o meu nome?

Como?

Eu não tinha dito em momento algum.

Mas... Eu não ia deixar que seus olhos insistentes me dominassem. Apesar da sensação estranha.

Então, concentradamente, joguei a bola para a Gina:

- Gina. – eu disse.

- Edu.

A bola caiu no chão.

- Tinha que ser você, né, Miller! – Laura comentou.

- Ah, não tenho culpa se eu não treino Quadribol como você, _Astonishing_! Quero ver como vai se sair na hora de escrever!

- Não se distraiam! – a voz de Alex comandou.

E assim foi, com um ritmo não tão rápido, e com as pessoas tentando lembrar os nomes das outras.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

Eu sabia que ele observava cada movimento meu.

E isso me deixava... Nervosa.

E curiosa. Por que ele fazia isso?

Saberia que eu pegara meu tecido de volta? Queria me perseguir por eu ter fugido naquele dia?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Alex parou novamente:

- O terceiro exercício é: cada um que receber a bola deve falar o nome da pessoa de quem recebeu e a seguir, o nome da pessoa para quem vai lançar! 1, 2, 3 e foi!

A bola rodou algumas vezes pelo ar, alcançando diversas mãos.

- Continuem, mas agora andando pelo espaço.

Todos riram, mas logo voltaram a se concentrar.

Quando a bola caiu no chão, algumas pessoas se embolaram e alguém esbarrou em mim.

Senti meus pés se embolarem também e perdi o equilíbrio.

Fechei os olhos, sabendo que teria que esperar a queda, quando...

Nada...

Senti meu corpo embalsamado, como nos braços de _Shiva_.

Eu não sabia se tinha caído ou não. Só sabia que estava bem.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e encontrei os olhos verdes do meu protetor.

- Achei que fosse se machucar.

A voz grave disse.

- Eu não. – respondi, sentindo o corpo relaxar nos braços dele.

_Há alguns momentos da vida que nós não sabemos o que nos espera. Eu poderia dizer que todos os momentos são inesperados, mesmo que você possa, às vezes, prevê-los. Você acerta o acontecimento, o fato em si. Mas jamais o motivo real, o plano divino que está por trás. Porque o divino não se lê ou prevê com a mente, mas se sente com o coração._

Quando percebi, com a mente, a situação em que eu estava, me movimentei desesperadamente.

- Ei, calma... – ele disse, quando me livrei dos seus braços e quase fiz nós dois cairmos. – Está tudo bem.

Eu estava nos braços de Harry Potter. Pode acreditar?

- Não, eu... – simplesmente não consegui olhar para ele. – Me desculpa.

Murmurei.

Me afastei dele, seguindo para o outro lado da sala.

Mesmo tentando falar comigo, eu o ignorei.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Shiva? _

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: que Deus me salve.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

Meus braços estavam como gelatina.

O calor do corpo dela tinha transferido para mim de tal forma que ciência ou feitiçaria alguma era capaz de explicar.

Seu rosto estava na minha mente.

Mas não de agora.

De antes?

Mas de antes... Quando?

Do dia da dança?

Não.

Era muito mais antigo... Muito mais conhecido.

Eu não sabia explicar.

Só o que eu sabia era que tinha acabado de sair de um jogo técnico e prático e me encaminhara para uma descoberta enorme.

Eu sabia que estivera com ela em algum lugar no passado.

Eu sabia que estaria com ela no futuro.

E em ambas as situações, ela seria a minha mulher.

Diante daquela loucura...

Fui embora, para qualquer lugar distante de todos.

Qualquer lugar que eu pudesse me recuperar.

Pensar.

Como um ser racional, como um jogador, como um técnico de Quadribol.

Lógica... Onde estava a lógica?

Porém, não adiantou fugir para o salão comunal.

Não havia lógica.

Mas mesmo assim...

.

.

Havia certeza.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Ao ver o Harry simplesmente sair, eu teria corrido em sua direção.

Mas Edu segurou meu braço.

- Deixe-o ir. Às vezes, as pessoas precisam ficar sozinhas.

Ele estava certo. Muitas vezes, eu quis ficar sozinha também.

Com certo esforço para não pensar no que podia ter acontecido, continuamos a reunião.

Horas depois, encontrei o Luc no salão comunal.

Nos sentamos em uma das poltronas mais isoladas, de mãos dadas.

- Senti a sua falta hoje. – Luc disse. – Você passou o dia todo naquela reunião.

Parecia uma reclamação.

- Ah, Luc. Você não faz ideia do que decidimos hoje. – comecei a contar. – Nós montamos várias atividades para fazer com as crianças do orfanato. Pensamos em artes, música, escrita, matemática... E, a parte mais legal: aulas de voo!

Luc sorriu.

- Aposto que você está à frente desta parte.

- Isso mesmo! Eu e o Harry.

- Hum... – ele pareceu um pouco desanimado. – Você passa muito mais tempo com o Potter do que comigo.

Seu tom não era severo, mas... Comecei a achar que estava com ciúmes demais. Não do Harry, mas de tudo o que eu fazia.

- Você poderia ir ao grupo comigo, na verdade... – comentei.

Também era uma escolha dele não estar comigo.

Porém, Luc, segurou minha cintura com força e me deu um beijo. Fiquei com medo que os outros vissem, mas estava meio escuro onde estávamos.

Então, enlacei seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo.

Senti suas mãos afundarem embaixo da minha blusa, num toque meio... Desconfortável.

Estávamos no salão comunal, oras...

Não era hora para isso.

Mas o Luc parecia não ligar nem um pouco.

Tentando me deixar envolver, envolvi os dedos em seu cabelo e...

De repente, imaginei que estava beijando o Malfoy.

Não foi intencional. Eu juro.

Ele apenas... Apareceu na minha mente! Exatamente como costumava fazer nos últimos tempos e...

Bom, eu o estava beijando. Suas mãos estavam indo em direção ao meu sutiã quando...

- Não. – eu murmurei, me afastando.

Com o seu olhar interrogativo, me dei conta de que estava olhando para o Luc, e não para o Malfoy.

Merlin. Eu estava ficando maluca.

Controlando minha respiração, eu pedi desculpas.

Que tipo de maluquice era aquela?

Eu estava beijando o _meu namorado_, Lucas McNamara. Não o Malfoy!

**.**

**Ânia Watson**

**.**

- Você está cansado de saber que toda essa história de nos dividir em Casas é mais uma forma de nos controlar.

Respondi à pergunta do Alex Young, sentado a minha frente, olhando para o nada.

Bem, cegos sempre olhavam para o nada, não é?

- E conseguem?

- Quem conseguem o quê?

- Os senhores, diretores, professores ou seja lá quem forem? Eles conseguem controlar vocês?

- Eles pensam que sim.

Alex fez uma expressão estranha. Uma expressão de quem... Tinha ideias demais.

- Você é da Grifinória?

- Sim.

- E é corajosa e fiel, como Griffyndor... – era uma pergunta conclusiva.

- Hum... Acho que sim.

- Mas não tão absurdamente inteligente como a Corvinal e tão calculista como a Sonserina.

Fiz uma careta.

- Não sei se a Corvinal é tão inteligente assim.

Alex continuou rapidamente:

- Incomoda o fato de considerarem a Corvinal como os mais inteligentes?

- Hum... Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso.

- Nisso?

- Que eles são mais inteligentes porque estão nessa Casa.

- Ou será que estão nesta Casa porque são mais inteligentes?

- E isso quer dizer que todas as outras Casas não têm destaque na sua inteligência?

- As outras Casas se destacam na coragem como a Grifinória?

- Hum... Acredito que sim.

- E você acha que os Grifinórios podem ser vingativos, tanto quanto dizem que são os Sonserinos?

- Como eles? Não. Não mesmo.

- Mas podem ser mais inteligentes que os Corvinos?

- Sim.

- Por quê? Apenas porque é uma característica "negativa"?

- Não!

Ele estava mesmo pensando isso?

- Quer saber o que eu penso, Ana Clara Watson? – ele fez uma pose convencida. – Acho que essa história das Casas apenas se mantém porque é conveniente para vocês.

- "Vocês"?

- Alunos.

Nossa...

Eu não estava acreditando.

Mas por que eu não tinha respostas para isso?

Procurando em minha mente por alguma razão que não fosse aquela que ele acabara de mencionar, percebi que eu tinha a mente... Completamente vazia.

Exceto pelo sorrisinho vencedor do professor Young.

- Não é justo. – eu disse, baixo demais. – Você pensou nisso antes. Raciocinou sobre isso antes.

- E isso torna menos válida, a conclusão?

Ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos e mirou os olhos em mim.

Poderia me ver?

Com seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes...

Poderia ver minha expressão brava e chateada?

Não... Claro que não.

- Quer saber o que eu penso, Alex Young? – o imitei. – Que eu tenho que pensar melhor sobre isso.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Ok. Combinado. – e quando achei que ele finalmente mudaria o assunto, ele se virou para mim novamente, e de supetão. – Mas, eu tenho um último ponto a colocar.

Suspirei.

Ele continuou:

- Meus argumentos não estão contra você, Ana Clara. Na verdade, eles estão a seu favor. Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que vocês, alunos, podem mudar o que quiserem. Se ainda não acabaram com as Casas é porque ainda se satisfazem de alguma forma com elas, ainda tiram algum proveito dessa... Divisão.

Bom, era só pensar em pessoas como a Karina Hoffman, ou o Malfoy, ou o Kirt que você podia ver a conveniência naquilo.

Exceto pelo pequeno fato de que o Kirt era da minha Casa.

- Ok. Pelo seu silêncio midiático, acho que está na hora de algo diferente.

- Ok. Eu vou embora.

Era melhor me levantar e sair antes que aquele professor maluco inventasse mais alguma coisa que me deixaria brava. Mas, de alguma forma que eu não consigo entender, ele conseguiu prever meus movimentos e colocar o braço na minha frente, me impedindo de seguir.

- Não agora, Srta. Ana Clara. Você fez alguns favores para mim, hoje.

- Tipo, discutir?

- Isso mesmo. Agora está na hora de retribui-los.

- Fico feliz com um "obrigada". – comentei, ironicamente.

- O dia está muito bonito, lá fora. O que acha de um passeio ao ar livre?

- Eu não gosto de sol.

- Temos nuvens, hoje.

Oh, Merlin. Será que eu não conseguiria escapar nunca?

Assim que alcançamos a porta, eu parei e acabei causando um esbarrão.

- Espera. – eu disse. – Como você sabe que tem nuvens hoje?

Alex Young simplesmente sorriu.

**.**

**Alex Young**

**.**

Eu gostava do seu jeito de encarar as coisas.

Gostava que não concordasse comigo. Gostava que não me aceitasse bem. Ou, melhor, que não se convencesse por minhas ideias, simplesmente porque eu era o _professor_.

E também gostava de pensar que só andava agora ao meu lado pelos jardins porque... Porque, bem no fundo, ela queria estar ali.

Aquela menina não fazia nada que não quisesse.

- Vai me avisar se houver alguma pedra ou algo no caminho? – perguntei.

Pude ouvir seu riso.

- Achei que você pudesse... Sentir esse tipo de coisa.

- É. Admito que tenho uma certa resistência à pedras. Elas são frias e duras.

- Você já enxergou, antes?

Sua pergunta era uma surpresa.

- Sim. Há alguns anos. – respondi.

- E agora? O mundo é muito diferente?

"_O mundo é muito diferente?"._

Aquela pergunta era...

Sensível demais.

Como eu poderia responder a isso?

- É pura imaginação. – eu disse, como veio a minha mente. – Imagino que para você não seja diferente.

Ela ficou calada. O que era uma outra surpresa.

Onde estava a parte do "Claro que é diferente!" ou "Você não sabe como eu vejo o mundo.". Onde tinha ido parar?

- Você enxerga... Alguma coisa? Ou é tudo escuro?

Outra pergunta.

- Tudo escuro. – eu não ia dizer mais nada, mas... – Às vezes, porém, vejo algumas imagens e... Chego acreditar que eu possa estar vendo de novo.

- Você tem uma família?

Outra pergunta inesperada.

- Não.

- Hum...

- Mas já tive. Eu fui casado.

Novo silêncio.

E novas imagens das expressões de seu rosto desconhecido rodearam minha mente em...

Pura imaginação.

- Acho que está na hora de voltarmos. – eu disse.

Admito que estava... Com certo receio daquelas perguntas. E do que eu sentia por revelar... Tanto.

Ana Clara não disse nada, até voltarmos para o castelo.

E minha única certeza de que estava ali eram os leves passos, a respiração ao meu lado.

E seu cheiro.

Assim como uma cor, ao ficar cego, você percebe que é incapaz de descrevê-la. E assim era aquele cheiro.

Impossível descrever.

Simplesmente... Aquele cheiro.

**.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Observei Middletown e McAfee discutindo na mesa da Corvinal, na noite de domingo.

- Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de contar essa mentira por aí! – McAfee dizia, com muito... Desequilíbrio.

- Eu não inventei nada disso, eu juro! – Middletown implorava.

Eu podia apostar que em alguns segundos, ele estaria de joelhos.

- Mentiroso! Não ouse falar comigo de novo... Por um mês!

Nossa.

Que ameaça.

Um mês sem falar com aquela escandalosa? Bom... Acho que até que ele tinha se dado bem.

Eu precisava contar a Weasley que tínhamos feito um ótimo trabalho. E que era culpa nossa, toda aquela intriga.

Mas...

Assim que me virei, vi que ela estava com o Potter.

No corredor.

Falando. Sem parar. Como sempre.

Ai, ai... Parceira. Que amizade colorida era essa? Eu não sabia dizer com certeza se a via mais com o babaca do Cicatriz ou com o idiota do McNa-Marra.

Eu sei, não era um apelido bom. Mas dane-se. Era o melhor que eu podia me esforçar a pensar sobre aquele playboyzinho.

Andando calmamente em direção aos dois, passei atrás do Potter e vi o olhar arregalado da Weasley para mim.

_Surpresa?_

Com agilidade, lancei uma bolinha de papel na direção deles.

Enquanto eu me virava e sumia na multidão, vi de relance que a bolinha tinha batido na cabeça do Potter.

Há.

Mesmo sem planejar, eu conseguia me superar e mandar bem.

Vi que a Weasley parecia atônita.

Era melhor que pegasse aquela bolinha de papel ou... Sua "amizade secreta" seria revelada.

Mas eu sabia que ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

E apenas por ter essa certeza, eu tinha jogado.

Não era interessante para mim que a nossa "relação estranha" fosse descoberta agora. Afinal, estava apenas começando.

E, apesar de eu saber que a Weasley estava confusa, ainda não era o suficiente.

Não para mim.

Eu só ficaria satisfeito no dia em que ela estivesse completamente arrasada.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Assim que agarrei a bolinha de papel nas minhas mãos, tive vontade de trucidar o Malfoy.

- O que foi isso?

Harry olhou em volta, mas... Graças a Merlin, não encontrou suspeitos.

- Nada. – menti, escondendo discretamente o papel no bolso do sobretudo. – Alguma criança do primeiro ano deve estar brincando de jogar bolinhas de papel por aí.

- Como você costumava fazer?

- Eu, não. Mas provavelmente, como o Fred e o Jorge já fizeram trezentas vezes.

Eu teria perguntado a Harry sobre a sua saída repentina da reunião do Grupo no dia anterior, mas... Estava curiosa demais para ler o que tinha naquela bola.

E, ao me distanciar de todos, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz.

E não sei se fiquei com mais vontade de trucida-lo ou empolgada com o que li.

.

"_Me encontre na torre de Astronomia amanhã a noite, às 20h. Seja pontual._

_D.M._

_P.S.: Não é um encontro. Você já está cansada de saber disso."_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Olá!

Demorou um pouco, mas está aí!

Espero que gostem!

Não estou colocando cenas dos próximos capítulos (me desculpem!), mas é que ainda não terminei, e posso mudar algumas coisas.

Porém, garanto cenas dos três casais, e ainda mais aparição do Edu! Preparem-se, será um capítulo grande!

**Ly Anne Black: **Opa! Seu preferido? Que bom! Gostei muito de escrever também, eles fazem a minha diversão! Muitas coisas ainda vão rolar... Sobre a Polissuco, também me pergunto as mesmas coisas! O que muda e o que não? Porque vamos combinar que estar no corpo de outra pessoa e manter a parte interna, ou o cérebro que seja, é realmente estranho... Mas. Acho que estou me baseando nas leituras da Harry Potter mesmo. Acredito que vá rolar romance entre o Alex e a Ânia. Pelo menos, foi a primeira intenção. Vamos ver. Fiquei curiosa para entender porque os POVs preferidos são esses três. Adorei ler sua review! Sempre me faz pensar bastante e aprofundar as questões da fic. Cole por aqui a vontade, sim! Beijos!

**Acgsampaio: **Oi! Uhul! Fico feliz que esteja amando! Eu amo escrever! E o romance não vai parar de agora pra frente! Comente o quanto quiser! Beijos!

**Lara:** Olá! Seja bem vinda por aqui! Sou viciada em D/G's também! Obrigada por comentar! Fico feliz de saber que você está gostando da história. Os pontos de vista são uma primeira experiência minhas. Principalmente com tantos assim. Às vezes é difícil diferenciar as falas, mas estou tentando. Pode deixar, vou continuar! Apareça quando quiser. Você tem o nome da minha irmã gêmea! Beijos!

Agradeço a todos os leitores do fundinho do meu coração de escritora romântica e sonhadora. E um agradecimento especial a minha querida irmã **Lara**, que finalmente comentou! E que está sempre lendo, me apoiando, dando ideias! Te amo!

Obrigada a todos por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras,

_**Amanda Cunha**_


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo 12**

.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true" (All My Loving – Beatles)

.

**MENTIRAS E PERIGO em HOGWARTS**

**Conheça o nome da grande ameaça à sua integridade!**

_**Contamos Tudo para Você – o Jornal da Corvinal**_

_Hoje, e especialmente hoje, a nossa coluna "Desvendando a Sua Vida, Popularidade" fará uma __grande exceção__._

_Não falaremos sobre uma Popularidade, mas sim de um indivíduo extremamente comum que apenas se destaca pelo seu complexo de superioridade._

_**Eduardo Miller**__ (ou seria Milho?), cujo nome "profissional" é Edu Miller, um simples apelido que apenas confirma a hipótese de que não passa de um amador. E prepare-se, pois pelas nossas mais recentes pesquisas, fica comprovada a enorme falsidade deste inescrupuloso._

"_Ele anda com sua câmera para cima e para baixo, tirando fotos de todo mundo. E sem a minha permissão, acredita? Imagina se apareço feia no jornal? Que culpa eu tenho? O mínimo que ele podia fazer era falar comigo primeiro, aí colocava pelo menos um batonzinho, né?", contou, indignada, a nossa mais fiel leitora._

_Baixo e imoral, usando da imagem das pessoas sem a autorização delas, o metido à jornalista anda por aí se gabando por um moralismo falso. Escreve matérias sobre a Moral, mas com que autoridade?_

_Como se não bastasse, ele utiliza estratégias de marketing e persuasão da mente, com o auxílio técnico de sua equipe manipuladora: Mariana Foster e Ned – qualquercoisa. Especialistas do psicológico adolescente, eles publicam desenhos, imagens e cores que manipulam a forma de pensar das pessoas. Com seu vocabulário extremamente científico, Foster e Miller transformam qualquer mentirinha em verdade. _

_Você vai continuar acreditando neles?_

_E, vamos combinar: dois garotos e uma garota juntos duas vezes na semana para escrever um jornal? Que mentira. Nossos informantes secretos nos trouxeram imagens que revelam a verdadeira atividade, que poderíamos chamar com muito respeito de... OBSCENO. Se é que podemos respeitar estudantes que fazem _Ménage à trois _por toda a escola. _

_Por isso, tome muito cuidado antes de acreditar nas lindas palavras de Eduardo Miller. _

_Termino a reportagem com lágrimas nos olhos, ultrajada por tamanhas mentiras e pela alcunha desse vil ser brutal._

_Em quem você vai acreditar?_

_Faça a sua escolha!_

_E não deixe de acompanhar a próxima coluna, agora com uma Popularidade de verdade e cheia de segredos interessantíssimos a serem desvendados por você!_

_**Repórter: Karina Hoffman**_

Você sabe aquele momento em que o "não acreditar" em tamanha atrocidade domina a sua mente e tudo o que você consegue pensar é: vou fazer alguma coisa!

Foi essa sensação que eu e Gina compartilhamos naquele momento.

E que traduzimos em apenas um olhar uma para a outra.

E foi assim que, em poucos minutos, tínhamos conjurado um enorme balde de milho e virado por mágica na cabeça da Karina Hoffman.

Eu conjurei o milho. Gina fez o balde voar e virar na cabeça dela.

E o Salão Principal inteiro ficou em silêncio absoluto para ouvir minhas palavras:

- É para isso que milho serve, sua idiota! Para alimentar galinhas! Aproveite para engordar um pouco dessa sua magreza bizarra e disfarçar esses tornozelos de pintinho!

E após mais um momentos de silêncio, uma algazarra se formou.

E aplausos. Fomos arduamente aplaudidas, antes de corrermos para longe dali.

**.**

**Alex Young**

**.**

- Tornozelos de pintinho?

Risos encheram a minha sala.

E eu já sabia, desde o café da manhã, que a minha aula seria completamente diferente do que planejei.

Meus queridos alunos já tinham assuntos o suficiente para discutir hoje.

- Você disse tornozelos de pintinho, Watson? – Kirt perguntou, e não ouvi respostas. – Sinistro, garota! Mandou _benzão_!

Ainda sem resposta. Que surpresa.

Puxa... Aquele dia estava mesmo repleto de surpresas.

- Você viu o que elas fizeram, professor? – Helena me perguntou.

- Tive relatos bastante precisos da professora Diana. – respondi.

E ouvi as vozes irem se acalmando diante da minha fala.

- Foi irado! – ouvi Louise e Ben comentarem.

Eu cocei a cabeça, elaborando o que dizer.

- O Edu está aí? – perguntei.

- To aqui, professor! – ele disse, mais distante.

- Ótimo. Como você está?

- Ah, cara... É muito duro ler o que aquela...

- Sem noção, encalhada... – Helena acrescentou.

- Isso. O que ela escreveu sobre mim. E sobre a Mari e o Ned. Mas... Eu tenho amigas incríveis, que ninguém tem, mesmo. E eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso até agora.

- Oooohhh...

Aquele era um momento em que eu adoraria ter a capacidade de enxergar. Nossa, como eu queria ver suas expressões.

- E vocês podiam ter se encrencado feio! – Edu continuou. – Podiam levar uma detenção!

- Podiam mesmo. – eu disse. O silêncio rapidamente se refez. – Mas não fiquem tão preocupadas. Provavelmente, a ação de vocês será relevada pela causa inicial, que foi o artigo.

- Artigo droga nenhuma! Aquilo lá foi difamação!

- Pode ter certeza, Kirt, que nós, professores, conversaremos com muito cuidado sobre isso. E tomaremos as providências que acharmos condizentes para o aprendizado de vocês. Porém, com ou não detenções, é importante que vocês pensem sobre o que aconteceu hoje. Com calma.

- Nós não podemos deixar esse jornal continuar, professor Alex. – Gina disse. – É um absurdo o que eles andam publicando. Sempre contam mentiras e caluniam as pessoas.

- Eu concordo que não é uma boa atitude, Gina. – eu disse. – Mas, de certa forma, é bom para pensarmos se não estamos deixando as nossas vidas a mostra demais.

- Não justifica, professor.

- De forma alguma. Repito. Isso não vai mais acontecer desta forma. Mas, precisamos nos responsabilizar pelo o que fazemos. Não adianta só pedir que ela se responsabilize. Será que estamos nos preservando no dia-a-dia? Será que saímos conversando assuntos sérios por aí, sem nos preocupar com que está ouvindo? Será que andamos falando mal de outras pessoas? Mesmo que apenas num momento de raiva?

Eu quase podia ver a turma a minha frente, concentrada e pensativa.

- Falo mal dos professores.

- Você e metade dos alunos falam, Kirt. E vou contar um segredo para vocês: muito de nós, professores, falamos mal dos alunos também. Principalmente quando agem dessa maneira, como a Karina.

- Aposto que você fala muito mal de mim. – ouvi a voz da Ana Clara, bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

Quase saltei da mesa em que estava apoiado.

Ela estava tão perto assim, e eu nem sabia...

Dei um sorriso nervoso:

- Falo muito mais bem do que você pode imaginar. – eu respondi, baixo, respeitando sua descrição.

Imaginei seu sorriso, mas não tive certeza.

- O que você, Ana Clara, e você, Gina, fizeram hoje foi uma demonstração muito grande de amizade e coragem. Admito que não foi a melhor atitude, o lance do milho e tal, mas entendo que foi uma resposta do tamanho da provocação. Entendo a _intenção_ de defenderem o amigo de vocês. E isso é muito valioso. Saibam disso.

Novas palmas surgiram, aos poucos, até dominarem a sala.

Eu também aplaudi. De alguma forma, estava orgulhoso de meus alunos.

- Acho que está na hora de criarmos uma lista de ações mais "seguras" e "ecológicas", com menos desperdício de comida, para tomar em momentos como esse.

Satisfeito com as gargalhadas, concluímos momentaneamente o assunto.

**.**

**Edu Miller**

**.**

Eu estava me sentindo num verdadeiro filme.

E, acredite, eu era o protagonista.

Em apenas uma manhã, tudo tinha acontecido. Desde cenas estilo Tarantino até reflexões tipo Tim Burton. E, ainda tínhamos uma surpresa no final do filme!

- As aulas de Poções de hoje foram canceladas!

- Aeeeeeeeehhh!

- Nossa... O que será que aconteceu? – Mari perguntou.

- Ah, o Snape deve ter se entupido de milho! – Ben Stalker comentou e gargalhou.

- Não! Aposto que aquele milho todo grudou no cabelo seboso dele e ele deve estar tentando tirar!

- Ah, por Merlin! – Ânia se contorceu.

Eu ri.

Para terminar, ainda rolou uma cena "água com açúcar" mais para o lado Nicholas Spark (não me matem se não concordarem com isso, ok?).

Esta última parte, eu posso explicar.

Assim que deixamos a sala de História e Filosofia, eu abracei Gina e Ânia e fiquei mais nojento que gelatina.

- Obrigado. – eu disse. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. Vocês são minhas únicas duas amigas nessa escola e...

Se você é mais do estilo investigativo, Ágata Christie ou... já deve ter percebido que eu acabara de cometer uma grande estupidez.

Porque a Mari simplesmente se virou e saiu correndo.

- Ai, seu estúpido! – Ânia brigou comigo, me empurrando. – Olha só o que você acabou de fazer, seu idiota!

Olhei para a Gina. Ela tinha uma expressão de "É, não foi muito legal.".

- Mas o que eu fiz de errado? – perguntei.

- TUDO!

- Acho que a parte "minhas únicas duas amigas nessa escola" não deve ter ajudado. – Gina disse.

Ah...

- Ah, não... Não acredito que eu disse isso!

- Disse, sim.

- Ai, seu... Ah!

E Ânia saiu batendo os pés em fúria. Estilo As Panteras.

- Estou ferrado.

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

Esfreguei os braços ao subir as masmorras, sozinha, em direção à Sonserina.

Estava ficando frio pela proximidade do inverno, e meu sobretudo parecia não ser suficiente.

Eu só esperava que o Malfoy estivesse ali e que eu pudesse dizer logo o que tinha para dizer e voltar para o meu salão comunal bem quentinho e aconchegante.

Mas, ele demorou a sair.

Porque estava com uma garota.

Com uma garota?

E suas mãos estavam na cintura dela. Como... Um casal.

Franzi o cenho. Não sabia que o Malfoy tinha... Uma namorada, ou coisa assim.

Assim que me viu, ele deu um sorriso irônico, disse alguma coisa que não pude ouvir para loira alta ao seu lado e veio até mim.

- Bom dia, parceira. – ele disse para mim. – Não teremos...

- Já sei que não teremos aula de Poções. – eu disse... Estava sendo brusca?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Está com frio?

- Não importa.

É. Eu estava sendo brusca.

- Está...?

- Ah, Malfoy. – eu o interrompi. – Estou há um tempão esperando. Só vim para te dizer que não vou poder ir ao encontro hoje.

- Não é um encontro.

Eu tive vontade de esganá-lo, mas acho que ele percebeu com meu olhar.

Então, percebi que eu estava... Estressada.

E estava agindo como uma criança, exatamente como eu odiava que fizessem comigo.

Então, inspirei fundo algumas vezes e tentei amenizar o tom de voz:

- Escuta... Eu... Gosto de ser sua amiga, mas se vamos continuar nos vendo, tem que ser com hora marcada. E, de preferência, que você não fique jogando bilhetinhos em mim.

- Na verdade, eu joguei no Potter.

Fiz uma careta. Ele riu.

Acho que não estava entendendo.

- Estamos na véspera de um jogo com a Lufa-lufa e eu preciso treinar. Não dá para ficar saindo o tempo todo, nem fazendo coisas malucas e...

- Eu não te obriguei a sair comigo, Weasley. – me surpreendi com a sua voz mais grave. – Você sai comigo porque quer, eu não pedi para fazer isso.

_O quê?_

- Do que você está falando? Você me chama o tempo todo...

- Aliás, toda essa mentira para os seus amigos e para o namoradinho. - ele me interrompeu. - Eu não estou entendendo esse teatro, Weasley. O que você, Virginia Weasley, a garota mais popular da Grifinória está fazendo saindo com o Malfoy? Numa sexta à noite? E vindo me dar satisfações na minha Casa? Ah, vai embora. Vai sair com o seu namorado e me deixa em paz.

Eu não estava acreditando no que ele estava falando.

E ainda com aquela expressão de injustiçado... E me rebaixando daquela maneira?

Ah, eu não ia ficar ali ouvindo isso! Não mesmo!

- Vai à merda, Malfoy!

Eu berrei, como há muito tempo não fazia.

E saí das masmorras.

Mas não estava mais com frio.

Eu estava fervendo de raiva.

**.**

**Ânia Watson**

**.**

Observei silenciosamente quando o Miller se aproximou da Foster, e tocou seu ombro.

Ela se afastou bruscamente, com uma expressão que quase me surpreendeu. Quase, porque o que o Miller tinha feito era capaz de causar um desastre.

- Vá embora, Edu! – ela gritou, a voz tão aguda que fez meus ouvidos arderem.

- Me deixe te explicar, Mari...

- Eu não quero ouvir explicação alguma! Você nem precisa fazer isso, eu já entendi! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Claro. Depois do que tinha ouvido, o que poderíamos esperar?

- Mas, Mari...

- Vai embora! Ah, tudo bem, se você não vai, eu vou. E não tente me impedir.

Dando braçadas pelo ar, para impedir que o Miller se aproximasse, ela saiu.

E ele olhou para mim com uma expressão desolada.

- Ela me odeia.

Eu suspirei.

_E ela tem toda razão de se sentir assim._

Era a verdade. Mas eu estava começando a perceber que, às vezes, muito de vez em quando, deveríamos dizer a verdade de formas mais... Amenas.

- Dê um tempo para ela. – eu disse. – Ela está magoada, e tem o direito de estar. Com o tempo, essa mágoa vai passar e...

Lembrando o meu pai, senti o coração apertar.

Eu não tinha realmente certeza se ia passar, mas... Eu esperava que sim. Ou... Que não.

- E se não passar? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Bom, acho que você tem que pedir desculpas a ela, pelo o que disse.

- Desculpas? Ah, claro... Por que não pensei nisso?

Mas desculpas não resolvem muita coisa, na verdade. Se ele viesse pedir desculpas para mim, eu provavelmente o humilharia muito antes de, por um grande ato misericordioso, talvez, aceitar.

- É o mínimo que você pode fazer, Miller.

- E se ela não aceitar?

Aaaahh...

- A vida não é justa, sabia?

Diante do seu rosto desanimado, percebi que...

Eu até que me importava.

- Mas eu vou te ajudar. – murmurei.

Ele sorriu para mim, surpreso.

- Sério?

- Sim. Mas sem abraços e coisa melosas, ok?

Como se fosse adiantar... Em um segundo, eu estava embrulhada em seu casaco, tentando respirar.

- Você é a melhor, Watson. – ele disse.

E eu meio que... Me senti feliz com isso.

- Ah... Ok. Tenho que ir agora.

Estava quase na hora marcada com o Alex Young. E hoje, eu tinha respostas elaboradas para todas as suas questões.

Assim que cheguei, ele estava com um sorriso... Travesso no rosto.

- O que foi?

Ele gargalhou e mexeu no cabelo castanho.

- Vamos fazer uma nova experiência hoje.

Alex mostrou uma venda preta nas mãos.

Ah, não...

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

O céu estava escuro, coberto por nuvens carregadas.

Meu cabelo voava para todos os lados com o vento e era difícil enxergar.

E daí?

Peguei toda a velocidade na subida, voando o mais alto que conseguia, a procura do pomo de ouro.

Porém, a ventania me deixava mais lenta.

Droga.

Ouvi a voz de Harry no alto falante praguejar com alguém que estava mais abaixo. Para completar, meu time ainda estava jogando mal.

Mas... O pomo de ouro estava lá! Não muito longe, nas nuvens.

Desviei de um balaço veloz e praguejei também.

Onde estavam os batedores para impedir isso?

Quando outro balaço quase me atingiu...

Pelo jeito, eu teria que me virar sozinha.

Descendo alguns metros com rapidez, peguei o bastão da Laura, ouvindo-a reclamar, e voei com velocidade em direção ao pomo.

De esguelha, vi o balaço se aproximar da minha perna e rodopiei, me defendendo com o bastão.

Quando olhei, o pomo já estava afastado.

Droga.

Ouvi a voz de Harry e imaginei que era comigo.

Agora não.

Eu precisava pegar o pomo e acabar logo com aquele treino horrível.

Sentindo os olhos arderem, me aproximei das nuvens e senti o ar molhado e gelado na pele.

Piscando um pouco para me livrar disso, acelerei ainda mais e agarrei o pomo numa mão.

No mesmo momento em que um grande raio iluminou o céu.

Fiquei um pouco cega, mas não importava. O pomo já estava comigo.

Assim que aterrissei, estava pronta para mostrar meu êxito e para dar uma bronca no time.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui? – comecei, vendo que estavam todos reunidos. – Eu quase despenquei com tantos balaços e nenhum batedor...

Foi então que vi que o Hugo estava machucado.

Sua cabeça estava sangrando!

- Sai daqui, garota! – Laura gritou.

Por que estava gritando comigo?

- Precisamos leva-lo para a enfermaria, antes que ele perca mais sangue. – Luc disse.

- Eu posso ajudar... – tentei me aproximar.

- Viu o que você fez?! – Laura continuou a gritar para mim. – Sua... Sem noção!

- Eu... Não...

Minha voz não saía e eu... Eu tinha feito aquilo com ele? Como?

Senti a mão de Harry em meu braço.

- Vem. – ele disse.

- Eu...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse. – O Lucas e o Vitor já estão levando o Hugo para a enfermaria e eu já falei com a Madame Pomfrey. Eles fizeram um feitiço para parar o sangramento e...

- Eu... O que eu fiz? Fui eu que...?

Ele me olhou... Como...

- Ele estava tentando te proteger dos balaços. Eram balaços comandados, e como a Laura estava sem o bastão, ele tentou dar conta, sozinho.

- Eu... Eu não acredito...

Meus olhos esquentaram.

A garganta fechou.

Tudo ardia, quando comecei a chorar.

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – Harry perguntou. – Porque você tirou o bastão da Laura? O que está acontecendo?

A briga com o Malfoy voltou a minha mente. E eu chorei ainda mais.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei... Eu estava chateada e... Ah, Harry, será que o Hugo vai ficar bem?

Ele me abraçou, enquanto meus soluços aumentavam ainda mais.

**.**

**Ânia Watson**

**.**

- Eu não acredito que deixei você me convencer a fazer isso. – comentei, em pleno escuro.

Pleno escuro? Na verdade, não havia nada de pleno no escuro. Pelo menos, não quando você não tinha outra opção a não ser permanecer no escuro.

E aquela venda nos olhos não me deixava outra opção.

- Tem um degrau a uns dois metros.

Eu "olhei" para ele, brava.

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho noção do que seriam dois metros? Eu não estou enxergando!

Eu imaginei seu sorriso.

- Você está certa. Mas é justamente isso que eu gostaria que começasse a perceber. Quantos passos você dá em dois metros, e qual é o tamanho e a velocidade dos passos.

Ele era maluco.

Um cego guiando outro. Realmente... Aquela era uma experiência muito segura.

- Bom, eu acho que poderia fazer isso tranquilamente, mas o medo de cair nesse degrau aí não me deixa muito relaxada, sabia?

Eu estava admitindo meus medos? Desde quando eu fazia isso?

- Tudo bem. Não é fácil para quem está começando. Já passei por isso, eu sei.

Diante dessas palavras, senti um aperto no coração.

Ele tinha passado por isso da pior maneira possível. Não como eu, que tinha apenas uma venda nos olhos como proposta experimental. O mundo simplesmente tinha mudado para ele, que teria que aprender a se mover e viver de uma forma completamente diferente. Teria que lidar com aqueles degraus todos, e para sempre.

Para mim, assim que me cansasse, eu arrancaria aquela venda e voltaria a enxergar normalmente.

De uma forma diferente, me senti disposta a tentar mais. A aprender a viver como ele. O mais próximo possível.

Por isso, cautelosamente, desci o degrau a dois metros.

- Ótimo! – ele comemorou.

Deixei um sorriso escapar e me perguntei como o seu rosto estaria.

Um tempo depois de caminhada, senti a mão dele tocar minhas costas e... Levei um susto.

- Me desculpa. – Alex disse.

- Não foi nada. – respondi.

Eu estava um pouco... Nervosa.

- Estamos alcançando o pátio interno.

- Sério?

- Seríssimo!

- Eu... Ah, claro que eu sabia disso. – brinquei.

- Você está indo muito bem, Ana Clara. Existe uma sensibilidade em você que te ajuda bastante.

Aquele comentário me fez parar um pouco.

Sensibilidade? Em mim?

- Você está errado. – eu disse. – Não se trata de sensibilidade, mas de boa noção espacial.

Eu era a pessoa mais insensível que existia.

- Hum.

Aquilo era uma resposta?

- Eu estou...

- Cansada, provavelmente. – ele disse. Mas não era isso que eu ia dizer... – Quer se sentar um pouco aqui?

_Aqui?_

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, senti sua mão enlaçar a minha.

E me puxar para um banco.

Sua mão estava bem mais quente que a minha mão e eu desejei que ele não a soltasse quando me sentei.

E ele não soltou.

Pelo menos, não imediatamente.

Ficamos em silêncio, sentindo o vento frio congelar meu nariz.

Então, sua mão soltou a minha, e eu me esforcei para... Me sentir bem com isso.

- Também estou cansado. – ouvi sua voz. – Sabe, eu já estou decorando os ambientes e espaços dos andares principais de Hogwarts. Porém, o fato de estar com você... Nessa experiência, me deixou mais atento. Eu não podia correr o risco de você cair ou se machucar.

Senti um frio interno com as suas palavras. Eu não sei exatamente porque, mas... Estava parecendo...

Não. Ele não se importaria comigo desse jeito.

- Eu não preciso que você faça isso. – eu disse. – Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha.

Mesmo naquele escuro.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Mas isso não me faz me importar menos com você.

Novamente o aperto no coração.

Não... Aquilo não estava certo, não podia. Ninguém se importava comigo. Ninguém.

- Eu tenho uma nova proposta. – Alex disse.

Não estava vendo que eu estava nervosa?

Ah, claro que não...

- Eu não acredito... – murmurei.

Ele riu.

- Pode acreditar. É um Jogo de Perguntas.

- Eu tenho dezesseis. – comentei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- A ideia deste jogo é sua, Ana Clara. Você começou a fazer perguntas. Eu achei que seria interessante, e criei algumas regras.

- Isso é tão... Característico de um professor.

Ele gargalhou.

E isso me deixou mais feliz.

- Que bom. Vou falar as regras: cada um tem direito a fazer uma pergunta por vez para o outro, e a pergunta deve ser respondida com sinceridade.

Ele estava falando sério? Queria que eu respondesse qualquer pergunta com sinceridade?

- Não é muito divertido. – respondi.

Apesar... Ele também teria que responder com sinceridade.

- Faltou um detalhe: o jogador tem direito a recusar a resposta. Não pode mentir, mas também não precisa responder, _caso _a pergunta seja pessoal demais.

- Continua não sendo divertido.

Será?

Senti o vento em meu rosto e fiquei imaginando se o tempo estaria realmente ruim.

- Como você sabe se está chovendo ou está sol?

Sem nenhuma resposta, comecei achar que ele poderia ter ido embora. Mas ele não faria isso. Não me deixaria ali sozinha sem ver, não é?

- Eu nunca tenho certeza, mas o cheiro e a temperatura me dão alguma ideia. Depois de um tempo, você começa a perceber mais as sensações de cada tempo na pele. Hum... Pergunta respondida. Minha vez.

Eu parei um pouco, pensando que... Ah, tudo bem. Vamos ver...

- O que você gostaria tanto de perguntar? – exagerei.

- Qual é a sua cor favorita?

- É essa a pergunta tão esperada?

- É importante, sabia? Dizem que é uma das características mais reveladoras do ser humano.

- Mas acho que não diz nada sobre mim. Na verdade, acho que mudo constantemente de cor favorita.

- Isso já diz muito sobre você.

- Diz o quê? Que sou indecisa?

- Não. Diz que você tem diversos interesses, que tem criatividade. Diz que você muda constantemente, que é uma pessoa interessante.

Imediatamente, fiquei com vontade de tirar aquela venda dos olhos e olhar para ele. Dizer a ele que não tinha ideia de quem eu era. De que estava se iludindo...

Porém. Não sei ao certo. Quis acreditar, por um momento, que ele estivesse certo.

- Sua vez. – ele disse.

E então decidi tomar coragem para fazer a pergunta que rondava a minha cabeça recentemente.

- Você está namorando a Kalindi Swaraj?

**.**

**Gina Weasley**

**.**

De uma coisa, eu tinha certeza.

Assim que Luc chegou ao salão comunal com notícias do Hugo, fiquei extremamente aliviada.

- Ele quebrou um braço e alguns pequenos arranhões. Talvez saia da enfermaria amanhã. Já tá pronto pra outra!

Todos à minha volta também respiraram aliviados. E depois, começaram a comentar sobre o acontecido.

Me levantei. Não ficaria ali nem um minuto ouvindo os boatos.

Porém, Luc segurou meu braço.

Eu inspirei fundo.

Não queria... Falar com ele.

- Gina, espera. Você está bem?

- O que você acha? – perguntei, bem mais nervosa do que pretendia.

Ele se assustou.

- Calma, eu...

- Me desculpa. – disse, rapidamente. – Não estou bem. Estou estressada e... Acho que só quero ir para a minha cama dormir.

Ele pareceu desanimado.

_O quê? Não ia exigir que eu ficasse namorando com ele depois de tudo, né?_

- Tá certo... Eu só queria saber se você estava bem e... Se vai na festinha da Keyla na sexta.

Festinha? Ah... A festinha no lago.

- Hum... Nem pensei nisso. Acho que sim. Agora vou dormir.

Com rapidez, me ergui na ponta dos pés e dei um beijinho em sua bochecha.

Era tudo de carinho que eu tinha para oferecer no momento.

Pois algo dentro de mim parecia que explodiria de raiva.

Em poucos minutos, tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e sequei os cabelos com um feitiço.

Deitada na cama, às sete e meia da noite, fechei os olhos com força.

De uma coisa, eu tinha certeza.

Eu tinha me perdido, me deixado levar.

E a culpa tinha sido dele.

Do Draco Malfoy, e a sua extrema ignorância.

**.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**.**

De longe, observei em meio a escuridão, enquanto a Weasley voltava para a Grifinória, encharcada com a chuva.

Chuva?

Tempestade.

_Você provocou a tempestade._

Eu sei que tinha sido... Muito.

Sei que minhas palavras saíam cortantes, às vezes.

Era fácil demais dizer aquelas coisas.

Eu só não imaginava que ela pudesse se machucar também tão fácil.

_E não é exatamente isso o que você quer? Machucá-la?_

Sim, mas... Não agora.

Não tão fácil.

Não com palavras puras e sem...

Lembrei de seu corpo fino encostado ao meu naquele abraço... Após a festa da Corvinal.

E de seus lábios vermelhos que pronunciavam palavras desconexas, combinando perfeitamente com os cabelos bagunçados.

A questão é: ela ainda não está envolvida o suficiente.

_E você? Está envolvido, Malfoy?_

Não importa.

_Vai se deixar machucar também?_

Por ela? Eu não seria capaz de outro sentimento que não o de ódio.

E ela não estava machucada, de verdade, ainda. Para isso, eu precisava que se envolvesse mais.

Eu precisava que fosse totalmente minha, entregue... Dos pés à cabeça.

_E será suficiente? Quando ela for sua, e você acabar com ela?_

Vai ser a minha vitória. Vou fazer com que ela seja minha mais e acabar com ela.

_Só com ela?_

Não vai fazer diferença.

Eu já estou irremediável e completamente acabado.

**.**

**Alex Young**

**.**

A sua pergunta me deixou paralisado.

Eu tinha algumas opções em mente; não de resposta, mas de reflexão.

Uma: aquela pergunta poderia dar a entender que eu estivesse exagerando o contato com a Kalindi?

Duas: será que o contato exagerado não seria justamente com a Ana Clara? Eu acabara de inventar o jogo, não deveria esperar esse tipo de pergunta?

Três: eu não imaginava que Ana Clara tinha curiosidades sobre a minha vida íntima e isso me fazia pensar que, talvez, ela pudesse estar tendo sentimentos diferentes ao de uma aluna e um professor.

Quatro: ela acreditava mesmo que eu me relacionaria com uma aluna? Que tipo de ética seria essa?

- Não. Não estou namorando a Kalindi Swaraj. – respondi, bem sério. – Eu jamais namoraria uma aluna minha. Não faz parte da minha ética.

Ela teria percebido que eu ficara chateado com a sua pergunta?

- Hum... Eu realmente não esperava outra resposta de você.

_Não?_

- Por que você escolheu essa pergunta, então?

- Eu... Não sei. – pela sua voz, ela estava um pouco nervosa. - Acho que eu queria ter certeza do quanto estou certa sobre o que penso.

Por um instante, me senti bem com a sua resposta. Por outro, esquisito.

- O que você quer ter como profissão? – perguntei.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Uma excelente pergunta, como qualquer outra.

- Não é sobre o passado ou o presente, mas sobre algo incerto, ainda.

- Eu entendo que você precisa criticar todas as minhas perguntas, faz parte da sua natureza, mas...

- O quê?

Senti algo empurrar meu braço, e imaginei seu rosto contorcido numa vontade de rir e me bater ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estaria inventando imagens demais?

Estaria acertando?

- Será que você poderia fazer o favor de me responder, dessa vez?

- Eu... Não sei...

- O que você gosta tanto de fazer, que poderia se dedicar por boa parte dos seus dias?

- Hum... Não sei... Essa pergunta realmente...

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você seria uma ótima escritora... Não. Isso ainda é pouco. Talvez algo mais desafiador... Hum, quem sabe professora?

- Professora? Você está maluco? Eu, professora? Eu jamais seria uma professora. É inútil, o tempo que se perde ensinando o conteúdo absurdo e obrigatório que, no fim das contas, não favorece nem aluno nem professor em nada, e que ninguém nem realmente aprende.

Se aquela declaração viesse de qualquer outra pessoa, eu talvez me sentisse magoado.

Mas vindo da Ana Clara, eu conseguia compreender.

Aquela menina machucada precisava machucar a todos a volta.

E se fazia isso comigo era um sinal de identificação, de que eu tinha alguma importância.

Fiquei me perguntando que tipo de importância...

- Minha vez: como... Foi que aconteceu?

Eu soube imediatamente do que estava falando.

- Foi num acidente.

- Um acidente?

- De carro. Um caminhão vinha na contramão, veloz demais, e cambaleando demais e... Eu não consegui ver há tempo para desviar.

Era muito ruim lembrar aquela cena, marcada em mim como a última cena que meus olhos viram.

- Você estava sozinho? – ouvi sua voz receosa e a respiração instável.

- Não.

Puxei o ar, como se fosse coragem para dizer em voz alta algo que nunca antes eu contara para ninguém.

- Naquele acidente, eu não só perdi a visão, mas também perdi a minha esposa e a minha filha.

Diante do seu silêncio e da escuridão que me envolvia o tempo todo, eu percebi que... Não me sentia mal.

Estava até... Aliviado.

Como se, junto às palavras, eu pudesse tirar um grande peso de dentro de mim.

Dividir.

- Qual era o nome dela? – Ana Clara perguntou.

- De quem?

- Da sua filha? Qual era o nome dela?

Eu sorri, lembrando seu rosto branquinho e rosado.

- Ana Clara.

- Eu prometo que não vou fazer mais nenhuma pergunta, mas, eu só quero saber o nome dela...

Sorri de novo, entendendo a confusão.

- Eu já te disse. O nome da minha filha era Ana Clara.

Eu tinha inventado um jogo realmente perigoso.

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

Dormir?

Revirei na cama pela... Ah, dane-se!

Dormir era para os fracos.

Troquei as roupas no escuro do dormitório, acompanhado pelos roncos do Rony, peguei a capa de invisibilidade e saí com passos silenciosos.

Em poucos minutos, eu estava na enfermaria.

Precisava saber como o Hugo estava. Afinal, eu era o seu capitão e era minha responsabilidade se algo não saísse como deveria.

Principalmente, a saúde física de um jogador do time.

- _Lumus!_ – murmurei, ao entrar na enfermaria.

Estava bem escuro, e todos os pacientes deviam estar dormindo mesmo.

Na verdade, estava bem vazio.

Alguns passos adiante, vi uma luz se destacar em um leito e caminhei até lá.

Ainda na capa, verifiquei o Hugo, sentado na cabeceira.

O que eu não esperava era vê-la ali.

Kalindi.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Apagando a luz da varinha, tentei me aproximar sem barulhos. Como eu estava sob a capa, era improvável que me vissem.

- Ao adentrarem a magnífica floresta de _Chitrakut_, _Rama_, _Sita_ e _Lakshman_ sentiram a paz que não podiam sentir em seus corações, ainda.

Ela estava... Contando uma história. Conclui.

Como que hipnotizado por sua voz, deixei a capa de lado e me sentei, sem que me vissem.

- As árvores eram imensas e tocavam o céu com suas folhas verdes. Os pássaros eram coloridos, grandes e pequenos e inundavam as clareiras com música. O sol pintava as águas dos rios de dourado, que brilhantes refrescavam a todos. Em passavam por diferentes _ashrans_, ou mosteiros, e eram recepcionados pelos sábios eremitas.

- Sábios eremitas? – Hugo perguntou.

- Sim... Aqueles senhores de duzentos anos, com barbas longas e brancas.

- Como o Dumbledore?

Kalindi riu.

E, sem querer, esbarrei em remédios que estavam na estante e quase...

Consegui pegar a tempo, antes que caíssem.

Mas, minha posição foi revelada.

- Harry, você está aí! – Hugo exclamou.

- Hum. Oi. – eu disse.

Kalindi tinha os olhos enormes focados em mim.

- Me desculpe. Eu não vi você chegar, então continuei...

Ela se levantava da cama para ir embora e no reflexo, me aproximei rapidamente e segurei o seu cotovelo.

E Kalindi olhou para mim, assustada.

Mas não foi isso que realmente me _assustou_.

Foram as imagens que vieram à minha mente.

A de nós dois, num imenso rio...

De frente um para o outro, usando roupas brancas e... Flores?

E dando as mãos, como...

Como um ritual de casamento.

E nós dizíamos palavras um para o outro, mas não eram falas reais. Eram mentais. Como se pudéssemos ouvir a mente um do outro.

E flores caiam em volta de nós, formando um circulo no rio.

Soltei seu cotovelo, e as imagens foram embora.

- Sem problemas. – murmurei.

Que loucura de imagens eram aquelas?

- Com licença. Eu preciso ir.

Novamente, sem pensar, eu segurei o seu braço.

E depois soltei, vendo seu olhar assustado.

- Não. Fique. Por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Hi!

NÃO, EU NÃO DESAPARECI! Só um pouquinho, tudo bem.

Mas... Foi por uma boa causa! Carnaval! hahaha... Sim, eu trabalho com carnaval e por isso fiquei bem enrolada essas semanas, pois a temporada de verão do meu bloco já começou! Aliás, o trecho musical lá do início foi em homenagem ao nosso primeiro show, que foi um arraso!

Enfim... Estou de volta, escrevendo sem parar! Então, quero minhas reviews, por favor! Quero saber o que estão achando do desenrolar da história, please!

Teremos as primeiras cenas no orfanato no próximo capítulo, hein? Preparem-se!

Beijos em todos e obrigada pela paciência! Não gosto de demorar tanto a postar, foi a primeira e eu espero que a última vez a demorar tanto!

**_Amanda Cunha_**


End file.
